Stargate Force
by bbyahoo.com
Summary: Story I- 8 of 8.  Her Majesty, Queen of the Jedi Knights is where she belongs with Emperor Jedi Brandon Bowers at her side. As they are finding the descendants of the ancient Jedi Knights, new allies and enemies are upon them.
1. Chapter 1: The Stargate Program

**Stargate Force**

Finally Sam and Brandon are home at last

from spending a good number of years in other realities.

Even though they did great work for the Jedi Knights,

they could not fulfill their full potential.

They had to finally go back where they came from.

Now that they are in the reality they should be in,

everyone has benefited in all the realities.

This does not mean that the Dark-side has packed it up and called it quits

in destroying all the Jedi Knights.

Palpatine will constantly be a thorn in the backsides of all the Jedi Knights

throughout time and space.

He had set revenge of the day

that he and his minions were kicked out of the Jedi Sanctum

a trillion years ago.

That vengeance has not quiet down at all.

Even though Palpatine's power has diminished greatly,

from not being able to have a host, he is very dangerous still.

Never the less,

it is time to explore the many planets

that have the remaining descendants of the ancient Jedi Knights.

There is no holocron cube alternate reality has dissolved.

It was not needed anyhow.

Her Majesty, Queen of the Jedi Knights

has the memories of all those locations.

It was her Majesty that decided to destroy the holocron cube.

If it got in the wrong hands,

it would be very dangerous

for the all the living beings on those planets.

The remaining ancient Jedi Knights were already on Earth.

Most were already in the reality they were meant to be in.

The remaining ones wanted to help transport

all the ones that were going to living with her Majesty, Queen on the Jedi Knights.

They also were guards

to make sure no one from the Dark-side of the Force

was able to enter in that reality.

They realized that their Queen was powerful enough

to shield off the Dark-side,

but they realize also that Palpatine was not going to give up because of that.

It is now for all to come back home,

or at least leave the lights on, sort of speaking,

for any of the remaining descendants to come to Earth

anytime they desire to do.

Her Majesty knew that Earth could not hold planets of people,

but Earth was the home of their ancestors.

They have all the right to be on Earth if they choose to do so.

The biggest obstacles would not be if they will come to Earth,

but what will the descendants of the Dark Force do to stop

them in going back to Earth.

Will Earth be in great danger as the results?

**Chapter 1: The Stargate Program**

The SGC was indeed run by Samantha Carter O'Neill. Everyone there thought that she was the perfect person to run the Stargate Program. She would not agree. She knew that she did a good job. As always, there was Cassandra at her heals fussing at her in not giving herself enough credit.

Sam huffed, "Cassandra! How many times must we go through this? Anyone else could be running this place better, and you well know it!"

"The hell I do! Listen to me! I see you run this bucket time and time again, I also seen it run under General Hammond. He even had told me countless times that you have done a better job than he could have ever done."

Sam stopped what she was doing. She looked blankly into space. "I am going to miss him."

Cassandra grabbed Sam's chin gently and turned it towards her. She said, "Sam… girlfriend… he would not want to you morn his death after...what is it...three months now?"

Sam smiled, "Actually short of three months. I have so many memories of us working together. In all the realities I was in, it was so wonderful to work with him."

"That is why girlfriend you need to stop being a butthead and realize how important you are to this SGC."

"I might could if I were not doing so much for the Jedi Knights. I hardly have the time to focus on who I am or where I am. I honestly forget that I am in this reality. My mind is on what went on before I first visited here."

Cassandra smiled quietly. She did so for a few moments.

Sam smiled back, "What are you smiling about?"

"I am smiling at you." She waited for Sam to ask.

"Why?"

"That is better. From the story you told me before you were fully trained to be a Jedi Knight by that sweet Master Corran Horn, you and Jack visited Earth for a few days, and when you were a full Knight, you came back permanently. It is funny that you were mirroring this part of your life."

In what she said, Sam started to smile and laugh at it all. "I do live an interesting life. I would not say that makes me special or anything."

Cassandra got angry with her, "Dammit Sam! You are the Queen of the Jedi Knights, saved the lives of all the ancient Jedi Knights, done wonderful things in all the realities you told us about, done things beyond anything anyone on Earth could ever comprehend...shall I go on?"

"Please have a seat." Cassandra did as she was asked. Sam continued, "All those things I have done anyone could have done. Just because I have some powers that can create and be the Force, design the Stargate System, and save everyone's lives does not make me great."

Mara walked in Sam office. Cassandra got up and said to her, "Can you help me knock some sense into this woman?"

Mara smiled as she looked at Sam, "If the royal ass kicker cannot do it, I wonder who can."

Sam huffed at Mara and smiled, "I just do not know why all of you are making a fuss over me. I know I have worked hard, but..."

Mara interrupted, "Please do not get confused with the everyday life with the hard work you have done. Yes, anyone else could have worked hard as you have done, but it was you that gave us all the final results. A war does not make one great, but the hard work you have done made all the difference."

Cassandra stated, "That is what I have been trying to get threw that hard head of hers."

Sam smiled and asked Mara, "I know you did not come here to talk about this. What can I do for you?"

Mara smiled, "Your father is back." They all exited the office.

When they got there, Sam hugged her Father. She asked, "How did it go?"

Jacob answered, "It went better than expected. In fact, here is someone that you might know..." A person walked closer. Sam immediately realized who it was."

Sam smiled from ear to ear, "You bet you I know him." They hugged. After hugging the new arrival, Sam asked, "How are you Carja Saear?"

"I am doing find Your Highness. When you father told me that you are running the Stargate here on Earth, I was not surprised."

"I am just doing what I can Carja. No different than I did before."

Carja looked at Sam with a disappointed look, "After all those years, please do not tell me you are not still at that 'I am an ordinary person' tripe?"

Cassandra laughed. The two of them looked at her. "I think she is just as stubborn. Have any clues to help me straighten her out, Master Carja?"

Carja laughed, "I have known this person for over 20 years during the age of the Jedi Knights. The only thing I learned once she set her mind on something, she sticks to it. That is why the descendants of the Jedi Knights are alive today."

Sam quietly looked at them both. She finally said, "I thank you for your understanding. I cannot take praise until this war is over."

Jacob said, "Sammy it will never be over. Stop making excuses and allow others to thank you for a damn great job you have done for all of us."

* * *

Brandon was spending quality time with his family until he was needed for Jedi matters. They are now living in Gainesville, Georgia. Nomi insisted they lived near his parents. Luckily for Brandon, his time off was during summer break. Amanda was in Elementary School. She was learning a lot in school. She was also learning the ways of the Force and how to live as Royalty under the ways of the Jedi Knights.

As Amanda was helping her mommy set the table for dinner, she said, "I have been ever so excited in all that I hear from others about Aunt Sam. She has done wonders for everyone."

Her mommy smiled, "Yes she has baby."

Amanda realized something disturbing in her mommy. She asked, "What is wrong mommy?"

After a noticeable sigh, "Nothing is wrong baby. Sam thinks she has not done all that much as everyone is boasting."

"Why?"

The wonders of the mind of a child and Nomi replied in that concept, "Dear daughter that could be something you can only find out. I mean, why not ask her yourself the day after tomorrow when you go visit her."

After placing all the silverware out, Amanda stated, "I am sure everyone is talking to her about that. I do not want to cause her to get upset with me nudging her."

While Nomi was putting out the plates, she said, "You will not Amanda. It is you that Sam really listens to. You have the ability to talk to her and get her to listen."

"Mommy, could that be my power of the Force?"

"I have no idea baby. It could be, and a whole lot more. After all, you are only eight years old. There is so much more for you to learn."

Amanda excitingly said, "I know. I am also very thrilled in learning to be a Princess of the Jedi Knights. I have learned a great deal from the Royal family of England, but it is odd that the ancient Jedi Knights did things very differently."

"They were around a trillion years ago. What you learn now, it will be up to you how you present your royal heritage to the Jedi Knights when you are on the thrown. Sam has her ideas that I am sure is different from how it was done then."

"She was there during that time. Surely she will do things very much the same way, yes?"

"I am sure in some ways, but this is the 21st Century. Sam does not want to turn Earth in a Monarch World Government. She had told everyone that she will not interfere with how other countries govern their own people. She even stated the dangers in her simply giving advice to the leaders of all the governments. People have to evolve in their own ways."

"Everyone has already pledged their support."

The dinner was about to be ready. After Nomi took it out of the oven, she said to her daughter, "Yes they have, but it's on their own merit. It has nothing to do with Sam ruling over Earth itself. Even with the Jedi Knights, Sam has given all us Jedi the freedom to follow her or not. Most have done so already, but there are some Earthly Jedi Knights that have not. They will of course show their deepest respects, but they have decided to go their own way in doing things."

"Will that cause strive as it did in the beginning?"

"After putting all the food on the table, "I hope not. As your father has said, "Time will tell. It always does." Nomi smiled, "Please get your father, so we can eat." Amanda took off.

When Amanda found her daddy, she stood there quietly before she spoke to him. After he was finishing up on what he was doing, he asked, "What can I do for you, sweetie?"

Amanda smiled, "I'm hungry. Mommy said it is time to eat."

"I thought you were Amanda. When did you change your name?"

Amanda laughed, "I am a hungry Amanda."

"I am hungry too. Let's go eat."

As they were walking to the dinner table, Amanda asked her daddy the same question she asked her mother.

"That is a good question. To be honest, I do not know. It is always the possibilities of anyone going rogue, but at the moment it is not happening."

Amanda asked with a little worry in her voice, "Should we be watching for it?"

Nomi heard her ask that question. She answered her daughter, "No one can be prepared for everything. That alone can destroy the Jedi Knights. One has to take life as it is given, nothing more, and nothing less. If you worry about every possibility in life, how can you live in the way you should?"

Brandon said, "Anything can happen, and even for the worse, but if you are too ready and willing to find it, then you will end up finding things that are not really there."

Amanda was very confused what her daddy said and showed it. She stated, "How can one find something if it does not exist?"

Her mother replied, "That is a very good question. If you find the answer, make sure you share it with the rest of us."

They finally sat down and ate their meal. They made small talk on other things. It mostly about what they will be doing on their summer vacation. Since Amanda love to collect rocks, sea shells, and other natural wonders, they decided to spend time at a beach. After they ate, they all pitched in to clean up. For the remainder of the day, they spent time with each other as a family should do.

* * *

It was several days now that Jack has not reported in. Sam was very much worried for her husband. She wanted badly to go find him, but she knew she could not. She did send several scouting parties of where he was reported last, the surrounding areas, and planetary bodies. So far they came up with nothing.

Every time that Sam used her insights of the Force to see if he was suffering or the like, she could not find anything. She simply did not want him to go through all that her counterpart went through in being kidnapped, put into slavery, and tortured beyond all she could understand. It did not make her feel at easy that she could not sense trouble in him.

Cassandra said to her, "Girlfriend, Jack is alright. You need to stop torturing yourself."

"I cannot feel anything from him. It is like something or someone is keeping me from feeling my own husband."

Cassandra sat close beside her. She said as gently as she could, "Spite that you are this Force, it does not make you a Goddess. Jedi cannot do everything, including you."

Sam tried to smile, "I know. I am just worried for him."

"We all are Sam. He would not want you to over worry about this. Because we cannot find him does not mean something is wrong. As far as we know, he could be the one blocking you. He could have found something that he needs to be in hiding even from you."

Sam sighed, "I just do not know. That is what is worrying me the most. I can rightfully understand how they felt when I…when she was kidnapped."

Cassandra put her arm around Sam to comfort her. She calmly said, "From all of what you have been through in all those realities, I would go mad as a hatter. You are one strong cookie, but do not think you are alone. If you do, I will kick that ass of yours. You understand me?"

Sam smiled, "Getting violent aren't we?"

"It is only for your own good and far less what you are doing to yourself."

Moments later Amanda started to walk close to them.

Cassandra smiled at her when she came up to them. "How are you Princess?"

Amanda smiled, "I am not a Princess yet."

Sam stated, "You are very much a Princess of the Jedi Knights. It is true that you have a lot to learn, nevertheless; you are one."

"I just do not feel that I am ready to be one. I will not accept it till I am ready."

Cassandra replied, "Then you will never be one. Amanda, one in authority can never fully be prepared for duty. They simply do their best and learn from their own mistakes."

"That sounds hard."

Sam smiled, "It is Amanda. My job is very hard, but as you can see, I am doing it."

"Your Majesty, I am concerned why you have not accepted how much you have done. Surely you see all that has been happening in the results of your actions."

"It is not that I do not see these results. I simply do not accept it was all done due to me. I am not the only one on this planet. I am also showing my humility by enlightening others."

"How are you doing that?"

"For one by showing they too can make a difference."

Cassandra replied sharply, "That is a can of bull."

Sam jokingly said, "Moo."

Cassandra was not amused. "Sam! You know what I mean."

"I know what you mean, but how I feel and think on this has not changed."

Amanda asked Sam, "Why?"

Cassandra deliberately and sarcastically answered, "She is hard headed."

An officer came up to them. She said, "Excuse me Your Highness." The female officer handed her a large computer tablet. On the screen she saw the camp of Jack's team. She also saw something that got her attention immediately. In large letters in the middle of the camp, a message, "Find him, the Doctor."

Cassandra looked at the screen too. She asked, "The Doctor! What is he talking about?"

Sam replied, "This is something more sinister than any of us know."

Amanda asked, "Who is this Doctor?"

Sam answered, "A Time Lord."

The female officer said, "I have already notified U.N.I.T., Your Majesty."

"Thank you for your help Captain Mathews. Please go back and help the others."

The officer saluted and walked off.

Cassandra asked with a little frustration in her voice, "Who in the hell is this person, and why was a message written to find him?"

Sam said, "Follow me to the Stargate. Amanda please tell you daddy this, if someone else has not done so already. Your parents will explain to you more about this Time Lord."

Amanda quickly and quietly took off.

As Sam and Cassandra were walking to the Stargate, Sam explained everything, "Girlfriend. This is no ordinary Lord of Time. He is the last of his kind. He has the ability to get himself in so much trouble that it is amazing he is alive."

"How did you and Jack come to know this Time Lord? You have told me everything about your life in all the realities. This is the first time I know about this Time Lord of yours."

Sam smiled, "Actually, we met him a trillion years ago."

"How old is he now?"

"No one really knows. From what I have learned he is 906 years old, but the question is by what time scale?"

In disbelief Cassandra said, "No way!"

"I am afraid so girl."

Cassandra smiled, "No matter how old he might be, he is a child to how old you are."

Sam gave her a cross look, and then smiled, "I do not feel any older than 40."

Cassandra laughed, "By what time scale?"

When they arrived at their destination, Sam closed her eyes. Moments later the Stargate dialed on its own. Moments after the wormhole was established, something very odd started to appear on the event horizon. "NO WAY!" Cassandra yelled out.

What she saw was an old blue police box growing in size right in the middle of the event horizon. When it was nearly the size of the Stargate itself, it slowly moved several feet away from it. As it moved it continued to grow in size. When it finally landed, one of the doors started to open.

A head of a very tall curly haired male appeared. He said out loud, "What a ride." When he saw Sam standing there with a smile, he smiled back, "Your Majesty! It is so good to see you."

"Sorry Doctor, but this is not a social visit. I need your help." Sam showed him what was on the screen of the pad device.

"What else can you tell me?"

"Not much I am afraid. This was recently given to me."

As the Doctor fiddled with his very long scarf around him, he stated, "I would like to check out that area. There has to be more than just this message."

Sam told him about Jack being missing and she could not feel anything on what is going on.

The Doctor smiled to reassure her, "Trust me Your Majesty. I will do all I can to help you. If this was Jack that left this message, I believe there are more clues. I am also hoping the ones that are behind this evil plot will have left their own messages. As for you not feeling anything could be a very good sign. It means nothing bad has happen to your husband."

Sam sighed in relief. She said, "Doctor, I do hope you are right."

He smiled, "Of course I am, and you need to believe it."

Cassandra replied, "I agree!"

The Doctor smiled at her. He said, "Good to meet you."

"I am Cassandra Frasier."

"Good to meet you Cassandra. Want to have a look in the TARDIS?"

"You mean this police box?"

Sam tried not to laugh.

Cassandra replied, "Not to be rude, but I have seen inside a police box before, but if you insist, sure." After she walked in she was shocked like all the rest. The Doctor gave a big grin at Sam and the two of them followed inside.

Cassandra looked at Sam, "HOW!"

Sam smiled, "This is the TARDIS. It means Time and Relative Dimensions in Space."

"So this is a time machine?"

The Doctor answered, "It is no ordinary one Cassandra. This is not just a machine. It can think. You can say it is alive like you and me."

Cassandra did not respond to the Doctor's last statement. She was too overwhelmed by how the TARDIS can be bigger inside than out. In a very confused state she said, "How can it be bigger?"

The Doctor replied, "How can it not be. Because you do not believe something does not mean it does not exist." The Doctor paused for a moment then continued, "You can see that it is real. You walked inside on your own."

Cassandra stated more calmly, "Yes I did. Wow! It will take time to fully understand this." Finally Cassandra registered what the Doctor said about the TARDIS thinking, "It is alive?"

"Why do you humans think that if it is not flesh and blood it cannot be a living thing?"

"Hmm…I guess I do because that is all I know of life."

The Doctor smiled big, "Trust me. There is more life out there then you realize." The Doctor pointed to up as he spoke."

Cassandra smiled, "I know Doctor, and I am one of those others out there."

Sam told the Doctor all about the first time she met her. Sam looked at Cassandra, "What I would like to know which one of me found you."

As the Doctor fiddled on the TARDIS console, he said, "That is easy Your Majesty. You did. It does not matter which one of you in what reality because they are all you." As soon as he stopped talking, the large cylinder thing in the middle of the console lit up and bobbed up and down.

Cassandra was about to walk out of the TARDIS. Sam stopped her. She said to Cassandra, "If you are thinking of walking out of the TARDIS, you better hold your breath."

The Doctor smiled, "You see, there is no air in space."

Cassandra asked, "Where are we going?"

The Doctor answered, "I want to look over that area for myself."

Cassandra replied with fear in her voice, "That could be very dangerous."

"If anyone is a threat and they knew of what was left behind for us to see, that message would not be on that data pad. Just the same, you are right. It could be dangerous, but it will be more so if I do not know what we are up against. That is why we three are going there."

Cassandra asked, "Not to be rude, but we could have walked through the Stargate to our location."

Sam smiled, "Yes we could, but there is more to what is going on than reaching our destination."

After Cassandra asked what that could be, both Sam and the Doctor said, "Time is in trouble."

Cassandra looked disappointed, "We know that time cannot be changed."

The Doctor replied, "Yes and no. If Palpatine really wants to destroy all the Jedi Knights, than he will go to all links to break ever law of time to do it. You are right to state that what was will always be, but how the history books present it could be much different than what you know. It will take a tremendous undertaking to achieve this, but Palpatine could do a great deal of damage."

"I thought Palpatine's powers were weakening?"

Sam answered, "They are weakening, but he is still powerful enough to destroy the Jedi Knights. Jack must have come up with something bigger than he could ever know. Right now, I want to find him as soon as possible."

The Doctor said seriously and sympathetically, "Your Majesty, if you husband left you that message, your task in finding him is not top priority." The Doctor paused, "It will be mine. Your task must focus on Palpatine and whoever spooked Jack and his team. If I am right, and I usually am, Palpatine has found a powerful ally against the Jedi Knights. They must be stopped, or all will suffer."


	2. Chapter 2: Time Lord

**Chapter 2: Time Lord**

After Amanda told her parents, Brandon reassured her, "There is nothing to be alarmed about."

"Daddy, this is serious."

Nomi smiled, "Yes it is baby. Let us do what needs to be done."

Amanda tried to give a genuine smile, "I will try. I feel that I am supposed to help in all this, after all I am the Princess."

"Yes you a baby, but even your daddy and I cannot do everything ourselves. Right now the only thing you can do is learn what others are doing. You have no special training in dealing with things like this."

To change the subject, Amanda asked, "Who is this Doctor? I know he is a Time Lord, but who is he?"

Her daddy first explained to her about Time Lords in general. After that, he told her all he knew of this particular one that goes by the name "Doctor."

Amanda asked, "Is he good or bad?"

Brandon smiled, "He is very good person, and fights all forms of evil. He does get himself into serious trouble from time to time, but he fights for justice and the underdog no matter what the risk. There is more mystery to this one Time Lord than any of them I have known."

"Daddy, how can he live ever so long?"

"They regenerate. Some Time Lords can control what they look like during this process. The Doctor cannot. He has to take what he gets."

"Which regeneration will be with Sam and Cassandra?"

"It could be anyone of them. If this is very serious, in time it could be all of them. From what I have been told, this has happened once before. Right now do not worry over this. Sam and the Doctor will be fine. Until they call us, we should just relax."

Amanda was quiet for a moment then asked, "Daddy, who could be after Jack and his team?"

Brandon thought over it, "At the moment, I do not know. There is a rogue Time Lord that calls himself the Master. From what I know of him, he could be used as a pond of Palpatine. The Master could also be a great ally for Palpatine."

Amanda saw it her daddy's eyes, "You think it could be someone else?"

"Yes I do."

"Daddy, you are usually right on your observation skills. If this could be at least an 85% possibility, then it needs to be told to everyone, including this U.N.I.T. I heard about."

Nomi replied, "U.N.I.T. is strike force that is in England, and they have been dealing with the Doctor for a good many years. For some reason this Time Lord has a great interest in Earth."

"Mommy, could that be why he knows Sam and Jack so well?"

"It could be baby. Not sure if it has to do with his interest in Earth."

Amanda asked the both of them, "What do we need to do?"

Her daddy answered, "Right now, nothing."

Nomi replied, "As for you young lady, you should not be overwhelmed over this. We will of course keep you posted on what is going on if we deem proper, but you are far too young to get seriously involved in this matter."

Amanda asked respectfully, "I am the Princess. I should be learning from all this. How else will I be a proper Princess?"

Brandon replied, "Yes you are a Princess, but how you learn about becoming a proper one is the means of doing it. As being trained to be a Jedi Knight, it takes discipline. You have learned a lot about the Force and other things, but there are much more for you to learn. Never be in a hurry to learn about life. It is always an ongoing unending process. No one can learn everything. In time, I am sure you will have your part to play, but never ever look for it. Let it come to you."

"How will I know if I am in the right location so it can find me?"

Her daddy smiled, "A very good question. Trust me love, it will. When you learn to have a calm mind, you can hear it call to you."

With a young girl's confused look, Amanda asked, "Like we are talking right now?"

Brandon smiled, "In a very unique way, yes it can be just as you are listening to us."

"I did not think it worked that way."

Nomi stated, "Most do not have an open mind. There is more to being a Jedi Knight than using the Force. Even with the ones that cannot use the Force at all, people can have great powers with an open mind. These powers are not a spectacular light show for all to see, but the ability to enhance one's life is still there if others open to it."

"Mommy, are you saying that I can have great potential without being a Jedi Knight?"

She smiled, "Yes baby. I am, but it will take a lot of hard work on your part. When you do take the throne of Princess of the Jedi Knights, then it will be you that will lead the Jedi Knights. Whatever happens from this day forward, you cannot let the negative things that will happen to make you a Princess. Do you understand me Amanda?"

Amanda was quiet for a moment than answered with clarity, "Yes I do. That is why I want to know about this Doctor and all that will happen. I do not want to hide from anything."

Brandon smiled, "You are one brave young lady, and we are both proud of you. I will make a deal with you. I will tell you all you want to know if you promise us that you will share you fillings on what will happen." After Amanda promised, he told her everything he knew of this Time Lord.

* * *

A humanoid figure approached another. They were both silver. They both looked the same except one had black colored bars from one ear to the next and going around and above his head like a square. The one that approached said, "Leader, I do not trust the Daleks. They are far too irrational."

The leader replied, "Yes they are very irrational. There is no reason to trust them. We are only doing service to the Dark-side of the Force. Once we over power these Jedi Knights, then we can put our own plan into action."

"Could it be that Palpatine expects us to attack him once these Jedi Knights are destroyed?"

"It would not matter if he knows or not. He could not defeat the Jedi Knights all these years. Once they are destroyed, it will be no trouble to eliminate Palpatine."

"Yes Leader."

"What stage is our next objective?"

"From my calculations Leader, it will be ready in less than a month."

"Good. Keep me posted."

"Yes Leader." The Cyberman walked off.

* * *

After staring at it for a time, Cassandra saw the column stopped all the sudden. She yelled out with concerned, "It stopped moving."

Just several feet from her, the Doctor raced to the control panel. He flipped a few switches and said, "We have arrived," after looking at the readings."

Cassandra asked, "I take it is a safe to go outside now?"

The Doctor looked at her and smiled, "The air is breathable, but as for being safe…we will not know till we step out."

"Doctor, that is not reassuring."

"No it is not, but I am afraid that is the best answer I can give you."

Cassandra replied, "Well…can your time machine do the reading while we are inside?"

"In a very limited way yes, but to find out why Master Jedi Jack O'Neill left that message, I have to say that this ship will not find what we are meant to find."

Sam asked, "I take it you have some hunches on who or what can be behind this?"

The Doctor did not reply. He just pushed down on a large leaver on the control panel, and the doors opened. He quietly walked outside.

After he walked out, Cassandra gave Sam a frustrating look about this Time Lord.

Sam quietly nodded in agreement.

When both Sam and Cassandra walked out to catch up with him, Sam demanded, "Doctor, you are going to stop being so damn cryptic. My husband is missing, and if there is a threat to the Jedi Knights, I need to know what it is without all the mystery."

"Believe me Your Majesty, I am not. Right now is not the time for playing mind games. If I am right, our enemies are doing that for us."

Cassandra asked, "Do you know who they are?"

"Sad to say, I am afraid so. They call themselves Daleks."

Sam froze in fear. She blurted out, "How do you know it is them?"

"You are the Force your Highness. You tell me?"

Sam did as she was instructed. She cursed, "They were here, and Jack built this message. I am surprised that the Daleks did not destroy it."

"They might have waited to ambush the following parties that came to look for your husband and his team. Apparently they were diverted before the parties arrived."

Seeing she was worried, Cassandra stated to Sam, "You had no idea this could have happened. I personally believe these Daleks somehow got Jack to call for help as he has to lure the Doctor here."

After a moment, Sam asked, "Why. What in hell is going on?"

"That is easy to answer. Palpatine is using them and the Cybermen to destroy the Jedi Knights."

Sam gave a big sigh, "Great! That is all we need."

The confused Cassandra spouted out, "Okay no one move till they tell me who in the bloody hell are the Daleks and these Cybermen!"

The Doctor said, "I will do my best to tell you about them once we get back in the TARDIS."

Sam yelled out, "Not to fast! I want to find my husband before we go anywhere else."

"If the SGC teams that looked for him extensively, then he is not on this planet or solar system."

Sam demanded, "Then where in the hell is he?"

"I am sorry, but at this moment, I have no clue where he is. No one left breadcrumbs this time." Seeing that Sam was more upset than angry, the Doctor said, "It does say that he is safe. To leave this important message for you to get a hold of me, I have to conclude that he and his team left immediately after."

Sam sighed, "It would explain why I cannot find him. He is on the run from something or someone. If I could find him, so can Palpatine."

"I believe in time, he will be contacting you. For now Your Majesty, you are going to have to hold on."

Sam smiled, "As long as he is not suffering, then I will be alright. I will not rest till I have him in my arms."

The Doctor smiled, "I am sure he is alright. If he was not, I do not think he would have the time to create that message in the open. If the Daleks were after them, they would have destroyed it. Your Majesty, I believe that he and the others had plenty of time to create that message and high tailed it."

Cassandra smiled, "Okay Doctor, who are we dealing with?"

After the Doctor told her everything about the Daleks and the Cybermen, Cassandra replied, "Holy cow!"

Sam replied, "Tell me about it."

"If Mondas is Earth upside down…"

Sam interrupted her, "Was a planet."

"Right…There is a lot to take in. Did these Cybermen exist with the Jedi Knights?"

The Doctor answered, "No! They were much later. If I did not stop them, they would have been able to destroy Earth and the ancient history of the Jedi Knights would be lost forever. I swore that I would protect Earth at all cost till the descendants of the noble Jedi Knights were able to have the chance to go back to their home world. I saved Earth then in the nick of time before I had to regenerate."

Cassandra looked confused, "Regenerate?"

"You see Cassandra a Time Lord does not die like most beings do in the universe. We are able to get a new body, but we can only do this 13 times."

Sam said, "As far as I have known, the Doctor has done so eleven times. This is the Doctor's forth regeneration."

Cassandra said in alarm, "How? He should not be here."

The Doctor laughed, "Here I am in the flesh." Seeing that Cassandra was not confident in his demeanor, he said, "In normal circumstances, I would not be here, but Sam has the power to pull me in any regeneration she wants."

Sam said, "Cassandra, this regeneration has one thing that no other has." All the sudden the only door that was not leading outside of the TARDIS opened. After the dog like robot ran a few analyze, it said, "It is great to see you again Your Majesty."

Sam turned around and petted under the metallic dog's chin. She replied, "It is always good to see you K-9. I want you to meet my dearest friend, Cassandra."

K-9 replied, "Greetings Mistress Cassandra."

Cassandra laughed, "Just Cassandra if you please. I am not royalty like Sam here."

K-9 cooed and replied, "Affirmative Cassandra."

Cassandra walked closer and petted K-9 in the same way Sam did. K-9 cooed once again. Cassandra quietly smiled.

Sam said, "K-9 has his own armaments and he can scan things like no other."

Cassandra smiled, "Better than that cute droid R2D2?"

K-9 replied, "Almost Cassandra. It would be good to meet that astromech droid once again."

Cassandra said in amazement, "WOW! This is turning out to be a small universe after all."

The Doctor said while fiddling with the controls, "Not at all Cassandra. I have been around a lot more places than most have ever dreamed about."

Cassandra asked, "Are you the only Time Lord to adventure out in the vast universe?"

Sam told her about the Time Lord's non-interference policies. Sam continued, "If the Doctor did not leave Gallifrey a lot of innocent lives would have been lost."

Cassandra whispered to Sam, "I thought you told me he gets himself it trouble constantly."

K-9 replied, "Affirmative!" He then wiggled his ears.

The Doctor replied still working on the controls, "I also had to pay a high price with the Time Lords."

Cassandra huffed, "Bureaucrats!"

Doctor gave a small smile, "Now looking back, I have to admit they were right."

"Surely that realized how great of a job you have done?"

"Yes they did. That is why they excelled me to Earth for a time."

"Did they realize the Jedi Knights were on Earth?"

The Doctor finally looked right at Cassandra, "The Time Lords knew just about everything that went on in the universe. They simply did not interfere."

All the sudden the TARDIS landed.

Sam walked to the consol and turned a leaver. The monitor was against a wall turned on. After using her insights, the Force, she said, "He is here."

Cassandra asked excitingly, "How is he?"

Sam smiled, "Super."

At a good distance from the TARDIS, Jack could sense his beloved. He gave a big smile. Teal'c asked, "What are you smiling about O'Neill?"

Jack stared at him with the same smile on his face, "She is here."

"Sam?"

Jack nodded.

"How can she be here? It is now way she could have found us."

"I will show you." Before they left, to catch up with them, Jack waved to one of the commanders. That meant he was going for walk from the camp site. After the wave back, Jack and Teal'c left.

As they were walking Jack told Teal'c about the Time Lord that likes to be called "Doctor." When Jack finished with his story, they met up with Sam and the others. Sam and Jack kissed and caressed each other for a time. Sam asked, "Tell me all about what has been going on."

Before he did that, Jack greeted the Doctor. Jack said, "I see Sam took you out of time and space." After seeing K-9, Jack continued, "I can see why. Hello K-9."

K-9 said, "Greetings master. It has been a good many years since we met."

Cassandra asked, "How can K-9 still be functioning for a trillion years?"

The Doctor replied, "Who said it did? Remember the TARDIS can travel in time and space."

Sam stated with disappointment, "Girl, you been to the City of the Jedi Knights even in this reality. Are you an old lady?"

"No not at all, but…"

Jack interrupted, "There is no but about it. Sam and I have known the Doctor ever since the beginning of the Jedi Order. Our physical bodies are not that old, but our minds are."

Cassandra laughed, "When you two have Birthdays, the cake will be one big one to hold that many candles." Cassandra paused and continued, "And the Force to blow them out."

Sam laughed, "We will only celebrate our physical Birthday knuckle head."

Cassandra just smiled.

Sam looked back at her husband, "Please tell me all what happened. I was worried sick when we could not find you."

As they walked back to camp, Jack said sympathetically, "Sorry to hide from you Sam. We had to create that notice, and get the heck out of there. We did our very best to cover our tracks."

Sam asked, "What did you find?"

Jack answered with a cold stare, "Remains of Sontarans."

The Doctor said, "I did not see any."

"I made sure all remains were completely destroyed."

Sam asked, "I know they leave behind things to keep a watch out on where they have been, but what I do not know is why you hid."

Jack smiled, "As I would expect that the Doctor found traces of the Daleks and concluded that the Cybermen are in league with Palpatine. We could not easily trail back to Earth."

Cassandra spouted out, "Okay all. What in the hell is going on here, and why is Palpatine getting these groups of people to attack the Jedi Knights?"

Jack answered, "Before I was about to destroy all of what the Sontarans left behind, "I found some very important information." He looked at Sam and continued, "Palpatine is after you again to be a host."

Sam protest, "I am the Force. There is no way in hell he can make me become his new host now!"

"The information that I have discovered shows that the Sontarans can help break you down and make it easier for Palpatine to take you over."

"Love, I have to see this information of yours to believe it."

Jack looked very serious, "Trust me Sam. I would not say this if it were not true."

Cassandra bellowed, "Before anyone touches Sam in any way, they have to get by me!"

Sam replied, "The Sontarans are warriors of the highest degree. Neither you nor anyone will have a chance. How the Doctor can defeat them is beyond me."

The Doctor smiled, "Just between you and me, I was very lucky. If Palpatine somehow got the Daleks, the Cybermen, and the Sontarans to work together, it will be nearly impossible to defeat them."


	3. Chapter 3: The Wheel Turns

**Chapter 3: The Wheel Turns**

Hours after they settled in the camp site, Sam walked a distant from the campsite. Sam was alone very troubled over what her husband said to her_. "I do not think I can go through all that again. If the powers I have will not do one damn thing, it will be like I had never been rescued by Luke and Mara."_ Sam started to have tears going down her face. Sam started to feel as she was alone in the universe.

All the sudden Sam cursed out loud. "I will not allow this to get to me! I am the Force dammit! I also know how to deal with this because I been through it before. Even if the Sontarans do have a way to break me, I will not be the host for that bastard!"

The Doctor was in earshot of what she blurted out. When he got close to her he replied, "Even if the Sontarans do have a means of breaking you, it does not mean it is the end of your life. What Jack just told me about you being a slave and all you went through, I know you will not be broken. You stood strong before you realized that the Jedi Knights existed. Right now no one has captured you. Simply do not allow your emotions to rule you."

Sam smiled as she wiped her face dry. "I still cannot get over how strongly I feel over my alternate self went through. It feels like I was the one that went through all that."

The Doctor sat on the ground opposite of Sam so he can be face-to-face with her. He asked, "How do you know that it was not you?"

"I know that Brandon trained me as a teenager. I was never kidnapped. Things were totally different for me."

"Let me ask it this way. Which is more real to you: being trained by Corran Horn or by Brandon Bowers?"

Sam thought for a moment. She finally said, "When I am with Corran, I feel it was him. When I am with Brandon, it is the same." Sam thought for bit long and continued, "When I am not with either one of them, I have to admit, I strongly feel that I am the Master over Brandon, but I feel no connection to Corran."

"What does Corran has to do with it? I know that he trained you as a Jedi, but what I am asking is not about him. I am getting you to see in yourself why you feel that you were the one that was kidnapped, tortured, and felt so frightened beyond all that you have experienced."

Sam started to cry. In a crying voice she said, "When I heard that Jack was missing, I felt all what I went through so strongly. Now that these Sontarans can put be through all that again…" Sam just cried.

The Doctor moved closer so Sam can cry on his shoulder. Sam continued to cry. When she finally stopped, she said, "Thank you."

"For what you have done for me so many years ago, it the least I can do for you."

After moving away from the Doctor, Sam smiled, "I can see why the Sontarans want to hit me like this. I thought they would have forgotten all about what I have done to them so long ago."

"I am afraid they do not forget. Like the Goa'uld their experiences are past down to their clones."

Sam sighed, "I remember you telling me that before. Come to think about it, I wonder if those two are related?"

"I have no clue. The Sontarans are not the only clones that passed down their past experiences."

"I guess you are right Doctor."

"They could be related. Time will tell. It always does."

Sam smiled, "I see where Brandon gets that saying."

The Doctor just looked at her for a long moment. He finally said, "Right now you need to deal with the here and now then what has happened."

"Believe me Doctor, I want to. It seems that my past is coming full circle."

The Doctor smiled, "If that is true, it means things are turning out better than you might think."

Sam tried to smile, "I just do not feel that way right now."

"You will continue to feel the way you do until you show a genuine smile."

"Going through what I been through is not anything to smile about."

Cassandra yelled out, "Butthead! You are going to drive yourself crazy thinking like that. Have you felt the way you told me about before you went on your last SGC mission?"

Sam turned around to face her. She gave her a blank stare and quietly nodded.

"How do you feel now?"

"I am terrified."

The Doctor replied, "That is a good sign, believe it or not." He was quiet for moment and continued, "I had someone years ago teach me that."

Sam turned to face him. She gave him a smile, "Yes someone did."

Cassandra said, "It is about time that you listen to yourself."

After Sam turned to look at her once again, Cassandra said, "I saw you hurting the moment you realize Jack was missing. I also saw in you the fear of being captured again."

Sam sighed, "When I first came to this reality, I felt there were something very sinister. It could be this very thing with the Sontarans."

"Excuse me your Highness, but I think there is something a lot worse."

Both Cassandra and Sam looked at him. They both asked at the same time, "What is it?"

He smiled, "That is simple. It is the Dark Force. That is one thing no one has mentioned since you pulled me out of time."

Sam gasped, "Your right! In the reality Brandon and I came from, it seemed that the Dark Force was quiet. It seems now that they were not so quiet after all."

"We also are going to have to assume that Palpatine is still dying and he is still after you as a new host."

Sam swallowed hard, "Yes…I will have to think that Doctor."

"You will not be alone this time. I will make sure of that."

"Same here knuckle head. I am the royal ass kicker, and I will kick any ass that even thinks of hurting you."

Sam laughed. She then looked at her for a moment, "Have I told you I love you?"

"Hmmmm, I think you have a few times." Cassandra replied with a smile.

Sam stated, "Since you are my guardian, I think it will be proper for me to share with you all that had happen to me." Sam quietly touched Cassandra face with her fingers as if doing a Vulcan mind meld. After Sam closed her eyes, a flood of information entered into Cassandra's mind.

After it was all over, Cassandra blurted out, "WOW! Holy crap Sam! How in hell did you get through all that?" She paused and looked straight at her, "Girlfriend, like my counterpart said, 'You better not give into the Dark-side by becoming a new host. You hear me?"

Sam remembered that conversations very well. Sam replied in the same manner.

Cassandra replied in earnest, "Dammit! You listen to me. I want more than a promise from you." Cassandra started to cry. In a crying voice, "Sam I want you solemn oath that you will not give into that bastard."

Sam tried to choke back the tears, "My dearest friend. I give you my solemn oath that I will not let that happen."

The Doctor cut in, "Please let me say this to the both of you. He will do more than ever do get Sam as his new host. He will do more than torture you directly, but allow you to see the demise of the ones you love. That means Cassandra that you, Jack, me, or anyone else needs to not give in either. Through the Force Sam will know how you feel being tortured by whomever Palpatine has in mine. That alone will do more harm than anything."

Cassandra said with the utmost courage as she looked at the Doctor, "I would rather die than have that sorry bastard torture Sam through me." She turned and looked at Sam, "I mean that. If my life saves yours, I will do it gladly." Before Sam had the chance to say the same Cassandra stopped her, "No you do not even think that! If you think like that he could get you to be the host in a minute. If you see me, the Doctor, Jack, or anyone in harm's way, you do not try to sacrifice yourself in our place. You got me?"

Sam replied with great reluctance, "I will do as you ask, but…"

"No buts! If you are to become to new host of the Dark-side, it will be a lot worse for all of us."

Sam asked if she can have time alone. She told them that Jack had been monitoring her through the Force and she will not be fully alone. "I just need time to think. They both quietly left.

Sam simply sat on the ground and thought over everything that has happened. When her mind finally cleared, she felt the presence of Palpatine. _** "So you are after me again? I can promise you this time, you will not have the luxury of holding me as you once did. I do not know what you have in store for me, but I will never be yours."**_

"_**This is your destiny child. You were mine when you were born than you can ever know."**_

"_**You and I know that is a damn lie!"**_

"_**There is a lot more to your past than you realize child. I know you helped create you and your sister, but what do you know after you left?"**_

"_**Whatever it may have been, I will never be yours Palpatine. You can bank on that."**_

"_**You think you have won, don't you? Think that Mare Jade rescue was not part of my plan? Think that being a Jedi Knight and a Queen of the Jedi Knights is not a part of my master plan. You are mine child. Trust your feelings. You know it to be true."**_

"_**You can play word games all you like, but I will not give in. We destroyed you once before, and with you powers weaker than before, we can do it again. You are no threat to me or the others. You came to me and made your so called threat 'I am yours' has not worked." Sam paused for a moment, "Yes there is a lot more, and it is you that needs to learn."**_ Sam used her massive powers to push him away from her mind and any monitoring he may be doing on the planet.

* * *

During his time meditating in the Force, he abruptly broke from it. He immediately stood up and moved fast to the others. When Brandon saw Luke and Mara, he told them what he has felt in the Force.

Mara cursed like never before. "We should have seen this one coming! When Sam was with us, we knew he was not done with her."

Luke stated calmly, "She is aware of who she is and what she is. I agree. We should have seen this. I believe we have seen it, but we just did not want to believe it."

Brandon replied, "I for one want to be with her. From the time she trained me, I felt that we were one in the Force. Being separate, we both can be in great danger."

Mara smiled, "Then go to her Brandon. Stay with her too. Since you two and Jack are the sum total of the living Force, then you three must be one, and you all need to act as one. It might be the only way to keep Sam from being the new host to the Dark-side. Before you take off, I suggest that you go to Sam alone. We will watch out for Nomi and Amanda, and I will talk to them personally about this."

Brandon thanked them both. "I also felt that she believes she is alone. We all need to work on her to think she will be better off with us than to isolate herself. There is something more to this. If Sam thinks everyone will be better off without her, she will put herself and others in greater danger."

Luke replied, "We know all about that Brandon. Since Sam listens to you and Amanda for the most part, I think it will be you that will have to pull her out of the rut she is in. If you cannot, then she is lost. I think that is the key in pulling Jedi into the Dark-side of the Force. My father was tricked that way."

Brandon replied, "I will do all I can."

Mara smiled, "We know you will. Just remember that love is powerful than the Force. If you can show her true love, then that will be more than enough."

Before leaving, Brandon bowed to the two of them. They bowed back. Brandon quietly walked to his Master's ship, the Peacemaker. Before he came to this reality, he thought it would come in handy.

After entering the ship and warmed her up, he said out loud, "Well ole girl, it seems you are an important part of our lives. Happy you are with us." Moments later the ship took off.

* * *

Before Brandon had the chance to meet up with Sam's ship, Mara was at Brandon's house talking to both Nomi and Amanda. As always Amanda did not want to just sit there. She asked, "What are we going to do about this? Surely we can be a big help?"

Mara replied, "Having patience is the first thing all of us can do. We will not accomplish one thing if we rush into this. We have to assume that Palpatine knows more about us than we know of him."

"We know that his power is not as it once was."

Nomi smiled at her daughter, "That is true, but he is still very powerful, and very desperate to go after Sam more than ever. What Mara just told us, I believe Palpatine's grip on her never altered. I think he wanted you all to rescue her."

Mara sighed, "Luke and I have believed that since she was with us. It was too simple of a rescue. Even though Terrell kept up a good fight, I have to admit it was too easy."

Amanda asked Mara, "So it was our Sam that was kidnapped and not her alternate?"

"I am afraid so. I do not fully understand it all, but I do believe our Sam has been taking the blunt of it all."

Nomi smile, "I would not doubt it one bit if she self consciously did this to protect her alternates. In all she has done for the Ancient Jedi Knights, it would be something Sam would do. I have seen that in her while running the Stargate program. How can she be there for everyone? I know she is the Force, but there is something more to Sam to allow her to do all what she has done."

Amanda stated, "I still want to help Sam out. I know I need to learn a lot more to become a Princess, but Sam is very important to me. I cannot just sit around and not help her."

Mara smiled to her, "Your love will do a great deal than you may know. That is what she needs right now. Trust me Amanda. The love we all gave her after we rescue her from Terrell did the most good."

Nomi replied, "I am sure that Jack will get her to come back here on Earth. While you are on your Summer Break, you can make sure she does not feel alone. We all will."

Amanda closed her eyes to see if she can feel Sam with the Force. At first she thought she could not do it. All the sudden she heard Sam speak to her, _**"Thank you for your love Amanda. I did not have that before. I knew I had Jack's love even though we both could not express it to one another as officers of the Air Force."**_

"_**I love you Sam. I hope you are doing alright?"**_

"_**Thanks to your love, I am. Can you do one special thing for me?"**_

"_**I will do anything for you Sam."**_

_**Sam paused for a second or two, "If I do get captured again, I want you to accept that I am gone." Amanda was about to cry. Before she had the chance to speak, Sam continued, "I know I am asking a lot, but do you understand why I am asking you this?"**_

_**At first Amanda did not answer. She simply did not want to, but she finally answered, "Yes I do. I still do not want it to happen to you."**_

_**Sam gave her a warm loving feeling. Afterwards she said, "I do not either, Princess. We all will be with you soon. I love you Amanda."**_

"_**I will always love you, Your Majesty."**_

Amanda opened her eyes. Nomi monitored the conversation, but asked her just the same, "What did you find out in the Force baby?"

"I talked with Sam. She is fine."

"And what else?"

"She got me to promise me something."

Mara asked, "What was that?"

Amanda looked at her and answered, "Sam promised me if she was captured, I would accept it." Amanda went quiet for a moment then continued, "I think she wants to me take over as Princess of the Jedi Knights if she is captured."

Nomi asked her daughter, "How does that make you feel?"

After looking at her, "I understand, but I am still scared. I rather nothing bad happen to Sam."

"We all do baby. This time there will be a lot more to help Sam out, and we all will believe her this time."

* * *

Brandon used the Force to find Sam and the others. It took him a day and a half to land and meet up with all of them. The normal greetings were done. Quietly Brandon felt something more bothering his Master. He patiently waited for the right time to be alone with her. For the time being, he spent time with the Doctor.

Brandon asked him, "What have you concluded from all this?"

The Doctor answered, "I have found out that the Sontarans, Cybermen, and the Daleks are involved."

Brandon thought for a moment and then responded, "There is more to this. Palpatine would not use any of them without damn good reason. They are far too untrustworthy. I think they are more of a distraction than anything."

Jack said, "We know about the Dark Force."

Brandon replied, "I think there is more going on. I cannot say what. It is something for us to investigate."

Sam stated, "Yes, the three of us will."

Brandon still saw something deep in his Master that was troubling her. He wanted to ask what the problem was, but he did not. What Brandon did say, "It will be an honor to work at your side once again."

Sam just smiled.

They all continued to talk about what happened with Jack and his team. After a time, it was Sam that hinted to Brandon through the Force that she wanted to talk alone. They quietly walked away from the others. When they were alone, Brandon asked, "Master, might I ask what you were thinking in going at this alone? You know better than dealing with anything by yourself."

"I did not want anyone to get hurt."

"I hope you do not expect me to believe that. After all you did call the Doctor, and brought Cassandra with you."

Sam sighed, "You are right. I was not thinking. You have all right to be angry with me."

"Master, you know I am not angry with you. Something is on your mind since I landed. When are you going to stop beating around the bush and talk to me?"

"Since I realized Jack had been MIA, all those memories of what I been through flooded in me."

"If I remembered right, you promised me that you will talk to me on why you thought you could not tell everything what you went through, even C-3PO. I also know that you have not told us everything. Jack feels that way too."

Sam gave a big sigh, "I know." She walked to a place to sit down. She instructed her Padawan to sit beside her. After he did, she said, "I will tell you about that now."

"I told you what Skyma Talle called me before she was killed out right in front of us all." Brandon nodded. Sam continued, "It dawned on me that there was something more important going on than just a simple kidnapping."

Brandon interrupted her, "Master that is not what is bothering you."

"Patience, my young Padawan. I will get to that. Please let me tell you everything in my own way."

Brandon nodded in reply.

Sam continued, "Without fully understanding the implications of what I know I am now, I realized that everyone would be in very serious danger. You see Brandon, there is more to my dealings with Palpatine then you know, and it is not the first."

Brandon blurted out, "Holy crap! He has been hitting on you since we left Oriana and Bodo Bass a trillion years ago moments after you and Jolinar were born?"

Sam quietly nodded, "Palpatine also spoke to me a few days ago, through the Force, to remind me of it. Brandon, Palpatine has been dying since he entered the machine."

"The power flux struggle he had with the Force."

"Exactly! If he dies, so will the machine and the Dark-side. The machine that we thought were talking to Amanda in the alternate reality was actually Palpatine."

"Master, what does that have to do with you, and why you could not tell everyone what you went through, including C3PO?"

"A great deal I am afraid. Anything I could have told them then, could be used against them, including you, Jack, and the others. Everyone would be in danger from me if I were to become the new host."

Brandon did some thinking. After a few minutes, Brandon protested, "No you will not Master! You cannot isolate yourself from everyone."

"Tell me one good reason for not doing so."

Brandon did his best to not show his strong feelings, but he simply could not. He said, "I can give you millions. For one, you are now the Queen of the Jedi Knights, and my dearest friend. I will not let you do something so stupid."

Sam replied calmly as she could, "I cannot risk everyone…"

Brandon interrupted, "Dammit! You know that will not work on me. I can feel the fear in you."

"I know I am afraid, but I am in complete control of my thoughts."

Brandon was quiet for a moment or two. He finally said, "So do not think at all. I mean have someone else do the thinking. If Palpatine has been after you since the day you were born…"

Sam interrupted, "Brandon you know better. If anyone knows how we all think, it would be Palpatine. No one is safe."

"Everyone will be in more danger if you isolate yourself. You are going to have to be more convincing to get me to allow you to do this loony task."

"Trust me Brandon. When I tell you everything, you will understand why I need to do this."

"You know that is a crock of bull, but give it your best shot."

Sam replied seriously, "Trust me, please. It is not."

"Remember what you told me about your first conversation with your brother? What did you tell you?"

Sam smiled, "I need to go by my thinking than my feelings."

"I know you. You were emotional then, and you are emotional now. Who would not be?"

Sam sighed, "I just do not know what to think without Palpatine behind every move I will make."

"If you do not know, then allow someone else to help you make the right decisions." Brandon paused for a moment. "You said that Palpatine made contact with you?"

Sam told her Padawan all about it. She continued, "It seems there is more to my history than I have been told."

"Not really. Remember what you know is from the alternate realities. What you have been told is that you have saved a great many ancient Jedi Knights. There are descendants to show proof of that. What you will need to learn is what happened between when you were born to the point you became the Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Sam closed her eyes for a few moments. She opened them and said, "I cannot recall anything. All I know, I have no life between those two time periods."

"Those years exist, Sam. Maybe they were taken from your memory for a very good reason."

"Whatever reason, I need them now. If Palpatine told me I was his from the beginning, then I need to know my history."

Brandon had a perfect idea. He showed great enthusiasm on his face. "Have you talked to your father since you been in this reality?"

Sam replied with the same enthusiasm, "No I have not. Great idea! I did not think of doing that since mom had lived a full life."

"I think you can talk to your father since we have done so before we started our reality hopping."

Sam replied more cheerfully, "He would know if I need to hide from Earth or not."

Brandon said in frustration, "Why are you so fixed on running and hiding?"

"I am afraid of going through all that again, and if the Sontarans can help Palpatine in making me a new host, I need to know all the facts. If disappearing is needed, then it might save not only my life, but everyone else. Brandon, I never wanted to run away. I have all of you. I do not want to leave. I simply want to protect you all.

"Until you know more of what is going on Master, please stop this second guessing the worse. That alone will drive you crazy. It could be the reason for Palpatine to contact you. It has pushed you into something that is not you at all."


	4. Chapter 4: Who is Sam Carter?

**Chapter 4: Who is Sam Carter?**

Shortly after the private conversation with her Padawan, Sam found a secluded spot near the camp site to make contact with her father, Bodo Bass. At first Sam was thinking she could not do so, but her patience paid off.

"_**It is good to see you again, daughter."**_

_**Sam smiled inwardly, "Same here father." Sam got to the point due to its urgency, "What can you tell me of my life with you and mom in the city of the Jedi Knights?"**_

"_**I take it Palpatine has told you something regarding this?"**_

"_**Yes father and it terrifies me beyond anything that I have known. I do not want to go through half of what I been through because of him. The Doctor has told me that the Sontarans have a way to help break me. That scares me even more."**_

_**Bodo Bass smiled, "No one can break you Sam unless you want them to do so. As far as you wanting to isolate yourself, I think it will do you more harm than good."**_

"_**What do you mean?"**_

"_**As the old saying even for Earthlings today, "You are your worst enemy. Do not get confused my daughter in helping others and fear of losing oneself. You cannot help others if you do lose that special person."**_

"_**Trust me father, I do not want to run like a coward. I have my husband and great many people that I am so close to that I could rightfully call them my family."**_

"_**Just the same you fear for their safety. Do you see yourself going down a path that could rightfully destroy you and all that you love?"**_

Sam realized she was starting to go down that same path that Anakin Skywalker had been down before he became Darth Vader._** "My dearest daughter your love for others is your utmost strength, but if you allow it to consume you, Palpatine can use that against you. As with Anakin, he can get you to freely give into his rule. Instead of looking for another apprentice, he will use you as the new host for the Dark-side. Your power can make a difference, and stabilized the machine that is the Dark-side of the Force."**_

"_**Palpatine told me I was more his when I was with you and mom in the city of the Jedi. I need to know who I was so I can use that information to fight him in the here and now."**_

"_**What you have asked has a life time of answers. It is not something that I can fully tell you."**_

"_**Father, I do not need to know every second of those years. I just need to know how it relates to my life now. It might be what I need to know to defeat him. I might need to know why those memories were removed from me in the first place."**_

"_**I can answer your last question very easily." **_

All the sudden a female figure appeared._** Sam smiled, "MOM! It is so good to see you."**_

_**Oriana replied, "It is great to see you too Sammy."**_

"_**Mom, I am in big trouble. I need to know all I can."**_

_**Oriana smiled, "It is not as bad as that, at least not yet. All your memories were taken from you. Did you know I was your mother when we first met in 1860?" Sam shook her head. Oriana continued, "When you realized I was your mother is due to the information I gave you through the Force. I regulated all the other information you learned about your past life a little at a time. As you have concluded, "There is so much more of your past life."**_

"_**What do I need to know about me being Palpatine's?"**_

_**Oriana answered reassuringly, "You were never his Sam. That is his way to lure you in to the Dark-side. That did not mean he did not try to take you from us after you were born. As you told your Padawan, he has been dying ever since he entered into the machine. Remember what we told you about the machines?"**_

_**Sam nodded.**_

"_**I am surprised he has survived all these years."**_

_**Sam asked, "What are the dangers of the others if I stay among them?"**_

_**Bodo Bass answered, "There will always be dangers for the ones you love, Sam. Fearing for their lives will not help you or them. As you know, death is a part of life. Morn them, do not. They will be with you always in the Force."**_

Sam remembered what Cassandra told her about General Hammond. She could not live on a road of destruction due to missing an important man in her life._** Sam said, "I understand."**_

_**Sam's mother threw the statement back at her by asking, "Do you really? If you do understand, then why do you still have the mentality of wanting to isolate yourself from Earth and all you hold dear in your life?"**_

"_**I am of course concerned for their safety."**_

_**Sam's father asked, "Who said they are in danger at the moment?"**_

"_**I simply do not want to wait till danger comes."**_

_**Her father asked again, "What dangers are you looking for."**_

"_**I do not know what to expect. I just want to be prepared."**_

_**He asked once again, "Prepared for what?"**_

_**Sam became confused. She asked, "Father, I do not know what you are getting at."**_

"_**That is my point. If you do not know what you are running from, then it is likely that your fears are generated from your own soul and not from Palpatine. How far can you go in running from yourself?"**_

_**Oriana replied, "What it is so hard for you in finding the answers you seek is due to that there are none to be found. You created the recent fears in you. If you continue down the path you have been going down, you will continue to run forever without learning why you are running in the first place."**_

_**Bodo Bass said, "The threats that you face with Palpatine is real, but if you continue to hide behind your own fears, then how can you deal with reality?"**_

All the sudden Sam remembered the time she spend with Skyma Talle when she was meditating in the Force regarding her finding out what Master Corran was getting her to find out why she was not confident as the others were in her life. Sam also remembered asking her Master how she could allow this to happen to her. Sam is seeing she was starting to do that same thing now.

Sam started to clear her mind for the first time she heard her husband was missing to the present time._** Sam finally spoke, "I still need to know what has happened in my life. This is not the time for secrets. Too many things and people have been revealed."**_

_**Sam's father smiled, "I told you I cannot fully do it. The reason that your mother took the memories from you was for your own protection."**_

_**Sam looked at her mother, "How much can you give me?"**_

"_**In time all of it. Your past is very complex. It interweaves in all the realities that you have been to lately and more. If I were to give it all to you, then you life would be in greater danger than you can ever know."**_

_**Sam cursed, "So that bastard was tricking me to learn all so he can use it against me?"**_

_**Oriana replied, "I would use a strong word to call him, but yes you are right. You life is just as mysterious as the Doctor's. He is one of many guardians of your life. In time you will meet them. Some you remember while many you do not."**_

_**Sam asked, "Do I stay ignorant of this part of my life?"**_

_**Oriana smiled, "Not at all. Just allow it to come to you as it has done so far. Remember that Palpatine knows of your past, but not all of it."**_

"_**So it can be dangerous to learn too much at this time?"**_

_**Bodo replied, "Yes and no. It is how you reveal it to him. You have the power to block out the Dark-side as you pushed him away from your own mind and the entire planet. This does not mean that this planet is safe from the Dark-side. You are very powerful, but you are not an all powerful being."**_

_**Sam was quiet for a moment, "What do I do now? There must be something more that I can do? What I know about my life a trillion years ago is not enough to deal with protecting me from Palpatine."**_

_**Oriana asked, "What makes you think that?"**_

"_**If the Sontarans have the means to break me, then I cannot deal with it with what I know now. From my Air Force career, I have learned that ignorance is not bliss."**_

_**Bodo stated, "Yes there is a lot for you to learn, but it is up to you to find it. We will guide you the best we can, but it is up to you to learn this information. If we had all the answers, we would give it to you gladly, but we do not. No one has all the answers to life."**_

_**Sam smiled, "At least I have learned that I do not have to hibernate to protect my friends and family."**_

_**As Sam's parents were fading, Oriana said, "Running from your problems helps no one my daughter. Find the light within yourself. There is more to learn about who you are than from your past."**_ Sam found herself looking at her surroundings on the planet. She got up and walked to the others, where she belonged.

* * *

Emily said, "You are doing super in your Force training, Grammy. I know you and Dee do not want to be Jedi Knights, but I have to say you are doing great!"

Barbara replied, "I know there are no real age requirements to be a Jedi, but I think we are too old to become one. Our spirits are always young, but our physical bodies are not."

"You know that your own mother is a Jedi, and she has no training or the ability to use the Force. It does not matter what limitations you have. It is the will to live that allows you to do things in life. Trust me. Your skills so far surpass a good many new apprentices at the Jedi Academy here. After some seeing you in what you can do with the Force, they were very humbled and impressed by it."

Barbara smiled, "Your grandfather and I are still talking about becoming Jedi. One day we are very excited and others we are just happy to be who we are now."

Emily replied with a smile of her own, "That is why the Jedi has not pushed you two in being one. You have done so much for them."

"Most of us have followed Sam and Brandon to this reality. We just could not live without those two."

Emily smiled back, "I know what you mean. Even Amanda, Nomi, and Sam's boys followed them. I think we all belong here in this reality. The counterparts were very understanding as if they knew we were meant to be here too. They helped us all meld with them."

Barbara sighed, "From what I have heard, it seems that Palpatine is not done with Sam. When will the nightmares end for her?"

"Talking about nightmares, we are going to have to come to grip with Brandon having them once again."

"Oh my, you are right! Oh dear, Nomi is going to be a wreck when that happens. I thought she would go out of her mind when Brandon experienced us torturing him in that dream that Palpatine was responsible."

Emily replied reassuringly, "Let's hope that Sam can challenge those dreams with the power she has now."

After sitting at the kitchen table, Barbara said, "I thought he cannot use anyone else as a host?"

Emily sat across from her, "Ben and I were talking about that same thing. It seems that the connection between those two are too strong. It is after all Palpatine's last attempt to live on. I just hope that Sam can hold strong through it all."

Barbara asked worryingly, "Are you concerned that Sam can still become the new host to the Dark-side?"

Emily sighed, "I really do not know. I rather not suggest anything until I learn more of what Palpatine is up to."

"When Brandon told everyone about this Time Lord, it is possible that Palpatine has something to help Sam come to him more than him coming to her."

Emily stated with confidence, "All I know is this, Sam will not bend unless she wants to do so. If she holds strong, nothing will happen to her.

* * *

A short time after Mara talked to Nomi and Amanda, she walked to her apartment. When she got there Luke was waiting for her. Luke asked, "How did it go?"

Mara sighed, "Nomi is of course worried for Brandon, and Amanda always wants to do something when there is nothing to do."

Luke smiled, "In the other reality she did more. Might be too much for a girl her age, but for her to all the sudden not do anything is confusing for her."

"I know. What bothers me is Nomi more than Amanda."

Luke replied sympathetically, "We all were concerned for Brandon with the dreams he had before all the reality moving about."

"I know that Luke. I feel that Nomi is more concerned than usual."

Luke asked with a little disappointment in his voice, "What did you expect? She was very upset the first time. I have to admit, I am concerned for Brandon. He could have gone mad if Sam did not send him to her teenage years. When Sam sent him back to us, I was amazed he was able to do break free from that last dream he had."

"If it was not for Sam in him, he would not have." Mara walked into the kitchen and took out a bottle of Barium Frizz. After she poured some of it in a class, she gulped it down. Mara cursed. "How in the hell can Sam drink this stuff as she had."

Luke walked up to her. He said lovingly, "She was hurting a great deal then."

Dammit Luke! So am I. To see Sam go through all this again, I had a hard time dealing with her traumas the first time. I thought we kept him from getting a host."

Luke replied understandingly, "You know that he would still go after Sam. I am guessing that power flux on the machine that is called the Dark-side had somehow broken through."

After taking a smaller sip of the drink, Mara said, "You think!" She looked at Luke for a moment. She replied sympathetically, "Sorry Luke. I did not mean to throw it back at you."

Luke smiled, "I understand Mara."

"I do not think so Luke. I do not think any of us fully understand what Sam has been through, but I will be a daughter of a Hut if she has to go through it again."

Luke said with confidence, "We all will make sure that will not happen."

Mara got angry, "How? How are we going to do that? Dammit! General Hammond and SG1 could not help her! You know what Hammond said to us at his death bed. He blamed himself for allowing Captain Carter through the Stargate." Mara deliberately swallowed the half full glass to keep herself from crying over the hurt in her, but she cried just the same.

Luke gave her a loving hug. While hugging and in a crying voice, "How can we protect Sam this time. You know as well as I that rescue was too fucking easy. We might not be able to rescue her this time." Mara cried on her husband shoulders. Luke did not say anything. What could he say to easy his wife's grief?

After they stopped hugging, Mara wiped her face with the towel on the counter. "Luke, we are going to have to do something. I do not know what that will be, but I will not allow Sam to be kidnapped and go through that again. This time it can be a lot worse due to the powers she has now."

Luke said calmly, "That is what has gotten me to think. With her powers, she could easily create a wormhole and escape to anywhere. Having Sam captured again would be a futile attempt."

Mara angrily said, "You know that us Jedi has been captured before and held in bondage. These Sontarans might just could hold her and keep Sam from using her powers to escape."

"I think this kidnapping scare is a means of getting us Jedi to keep us in not looking at the real motive. If Palpatine's plan was to have her rescued, he can easily work on her no matter where she is at."

"That means it is not one damn thing we can do to help Sam?"

"If you are going to think like that, then no we cannot. We are going to have to think differently than we have done in the past. It about time all us Jedi Knights start thinking like ancient Jedi Knights."

"No Luke. We need to think like Jedi Knight not in the past or present, but in the future." Mara told him about the conversation Amanda had with Sam. "I think Amanda needs to become a Princess in the way she was doing in the alternate reality. Amanda does have a great deal more to learn, but she has taken charge a lot better than I have seen more seasoned Jedi Knights."

"You do have a point. I will talk to Nomi and Brandon, and see what they think of this. Sam might agree with you since she had hinted on this. I have no clue on the authority and structure of the ancient Jedi Knights. Can there be more than one ruler?"

Mara smiled, "That is my point. We need to forget how we did things. Palpatine knows all about how the Jedi Knights did things. He was a part of the ancient past. It might take a new order to truly defeat him."

"It would be a start, but that will take time. We need to have something else for now and the immediate future."

Mara smiled, "How much Amanda has influenced others in the alternate reality, and the energy she has shown, she can make a big difference."

* * *

After Sam told everyone her conversation with her parents, Jack replied, "That is the main reason I hid Sam. You would fear more than you are now."

Sam protested, "Dammit Jack! I was worried sick over your absence. I did not know if you were captures or what. Never do that again."

Jack gave her that look, "You know better than that. How many times have things like this happened when we were working for the SGC? See what I mean. You are not acting like yourself, and it started long before I went on this mission."

Sam just froze there. _"Damn! He is right. I am not acting like myself lately. Have I been overworking myself since I been in this reality?"_ Sam sighed, "I have been acting differently."

Brandon replied, "Yes you have Master."

Cassandra spouted out, "I have been trying to tell her this a while now. I do not have your Force skills, but just looking at her, I do not think she gets the fullness of her negative actions."

Sam quietly sat down in a chair nearby. She said, "Okay, talk to me. What am I doing wrong?"

Brandon looked at her, "Master is not that you are doing something wrong that you can correct in a moment. I can sense in you that something has been bothering you since you came to this reality."

Sam thought for a moment. She finally said, "As I have told you all, I have felt something very allusive in this reality. It appears that is has been gnawing on me more than I realized."

Cassandra cursed, "Dammit! I wished you would stop that. For now on butthead, I want you to talk to me on anything that has and will be bothering you."

Jack responded, "Sam my love, you are going to have to stop hiding from us. Please talk to us all. There is no reason for you to not to do so."

Sam just sat there. _"They are right. Why am I not going to my dearest husband, family, and friends?"_ Sam said to them all, "I will make my decree; I will from now on talk to any and all of you on all that I have faced and will face." Sam smiled at Cassandra and continued, "If I do not, I hear by decree that the Royal Ass Kicker can kick my ass."

Cassandra walked towards Sam. She told her, "I love you Sam. I only want the best for you, and you have not lately done that for yourself. Will you please start doing that?"

Sam smiled, "I will girl."


	5. Chapter 5: Amanda is the Princess

**Chapter 5: Amanda is the Princess of the Jedi Knights**

When everyone finally came back to Earth, Sam and Jack introduced the Doctor to all their friends and family. When things started to settle, Luke and Mara talked to Nomi and Brandon privately about what they believed about Amanda doing as much as she did in the alternate reality.

Nomi replied with a little worry, "Even in that alternate reality, I was very concerned about her doing so much; though, she has shown great skills in all she had done. If only Oriana was still with us. I think that did a great deal in how she was able to fulfill all that she did do."

Brandon replied, "We know that Master Ahsoka is still with her. I am sure she will be enough. I also have seen how Oriana was training Ahsoka just as she was with Amanda. I am starting to believe that Oriana knows more about Sam and all that has been happening here."

"Brandon my love, I have to agree with you. When the time came, Oriana did tell us all a great deal of what we are doing right now. Most if not all are in this reality with Sam."

Luke stated, "I think that it will take you both to watch after Amanda. I believe she would want you two to be at her side."

Brandon sighed, "It will also help keep Sam from running off and doing something foolish."

Mara replied understandingly, "Brandon, you know that Sam is scared, but she will not do anything to cause danger herself and others. Trust me, we at first thought as you do. Later on we learn that it was her way to release the pressures she had faced."

"After just talking with her and feeling what she has felt, I just do not know. I think this is much different."

Nomi stated, "After seeing her with Amanda, I think it is helping more than anything right now. That is why I have to agree with Mara and Luke. If Amanda is allowed to do the same things as she has done in the alternate reality, then Sam will benefit from it."

"I will still monitor her and Amanda."

Mara replied, "That is all we should do. If I am right about those two, then I think they will help each other more than anyone could do. After all, Sam is so much like Oriana."

Nomi quietly walked to them. At a distance she saw them laughing and having fun. Nomi just smiled. When she got closer she asked, "What are you to up to?"

Amanda answered, "Just cheering each other up by acting silly." Amanda went serious and said, "I know that I want to do as much as I have, but I am also scared over what will be required of me. Master Oriana constantly told me being a Princess and a Jedi Knight was not easy."

Nomi replied, "It is not, baby. It is up to you if you want to continue to do as you have in the alternate time line. No one will expect you to do anything you do not want to do. What do you want to do?"

"Mommy, I want to be the Princess I was meant to become."

Sam asked, "What is that?"

"For one, be the best me I can be."

Sam smiled, "That is a noble adventure. Do me one favor…never think you are alone."

"I will Your Majesty if you promise one thing…stay at my side."

Sam smiled warmly with the utmost love for her. She said, "I will never leave you."

Amanda hit the right nerve from within Her Majesty with this statement, "Spite what you will go through please hold on to that."

Sam did not say anything at first. When she finally spoke she smiled. "Have I told you I love you?"

Amanda gave her a giant smile for the answer. "I love you too. I can feel you are scared. I know what happened to you was very horrible, but it is not happening to you at the moment. Please live the here and now. I want you to do this for yourself. If you do not, it could be what could turn you to the Dark-side of the Force."

Amanda started to cry. She finally said, "I do not want to lose you for any reason."

Tears ran down her Majesty's face. They both hugged so dearly.

After a time as there were hugging, Amanda whispered, "Please Sam, hold on."

"I will. My dear sweet Amanda, I will do just as you have asked me to do."

* * *

In the TARDIS, Jack asked the Doctor, "What in the hell is going on?"

"Jack that is one question I want to find out."

Jack replied in frustration, "Dammit Doctor. You know more about what is happening than you are letting on. You know I hate these types of surprises."

The Doctor reinstated calmly, "You are right, I do know a lot about these foes, but I do not have a single clue what Palpatine is up to with the Daleks, Cybermen, Sontarans, and anything else he might have up his sleeve. Believe me Jack I do not want to hide anything from anyone. If I am right, things are far too dangerous."

"That is what I mean…you know something!"

The Doctor sighed, "What I see is a lot due to I know these foes, but if Emperor Jedi Brandon Bowers believe there is something a lot more to all this, than it could be over my head."

Jack did not say anything at first. He wanted to, so it would not appear to him to be as bad as it looks. The only thing that Jack could say when he finally spoke was "What do we do about this?"

"There is hope Master Jedi. We all simply need to play our cards right."

Jack asked nervously, "Will Sam be attacked to be a new host as she has been through?"

The Doctor smiled, "I do not think so. The Sontarans are masters in torture, but I seriously doubt they can convince Her Majesty to give in. I am not saying they will not try their best. As I told Cassandra and Sam, if we are the ones to be captured and tortured, we cannot allow what we might be going through to affect Sam in any way."

Jack sighed very heavily, "I know. I think that is what is happening right now."

The Doctor showed great sadness, "I know that the moment I laid eyes on her. I thought to myself there is much more going on. After she told me a few things, I knew then there was much more going on. The best torture one can have is never by direct means. Sam is far too powerful for that, but she cannot control all that they can and will throw at us."

Jack replied, "She needs to stop holding back. She needs to face all this completely than a little at a time. Being through all I been through at a POW camp, I know all about the aftermath of torture."

The Doctor stepped away as a baseball player might do in rethinking his motives in a game. After a moment he said, "Jack, there is one hope that I do not think no one has yet took for it seriousness."

"You mean Amanda?"

"Yes I am. She as abilities to do things that most cannot fully understand." The Doctor paused, "Please do not get me wrong. She has a great deal yet to learn about the Force, the ancient Jedi Knights' history, and a lot more, but she is ready to do things that I do not think Sam can do."

"We have been talking a lot about that on and off. Now most of us are in this reality, I think she might be able to pull this off."

The Doctor finally smiled, "It is not a matter of what we think. She can do this, but it might be with all of us helping her out."

"If I understand you right, she will be in charge of us all?"

"Not all at once. That would be too much for even me to handle. In time, she will be much more that a Princess or even a Queen. After all, she is the first of the new. What that will be, I have no clue, but I know that it will be marvelous beyond anything I could imagine. That is why I have been protecting Earth. No I did not know that Amanda would be this big, but I have realized that Earth will be having wonders that surpass anything in the universe."

* * *

After Sam and Amanda hugged, Nomi said to Sam, "If you will talk to us than holding all what you have been through inside you, we all can help you fulfill that vow."

Sam smiled, "I will, and I will talk to the two of you on what I have been through lately."

Sam paused and continued, "It was more than Jack gone missing. He did not a lot after Brandon had to leave me after he trained me to be a Jedi. I thought I got use to it, but for some reason this time it was hard for me."

Amanda asked, "What happened?"

Sam smiled, "After Palpatine talked to me briefly, I realized it was him that caused all this mess, but the sadness did not leave with me pushing him away."

Nomi sat in a chair near them both. She said, "I would hope not. Your feelings are important to you."

Sam did not smile. "Yes they are, but this feeling did not come from me directly." Sam paused and continued, "I am starting to believe it did not come from Palpatine either."

Nomi replied, "Sam, it had to come from him. You did state…"

Sam interrupted, "Here is what I have been thinking. I believe it was not Palpatine directly due to it does not fit his status quo."

"Who could it be then?"

"I think it is the Sontarans. I have been monitoring the conversations of the Doctor and Jack. They both have concluded that any attack on me personally will be futile at best. I would never give in, but I would be very concerned for the safety of all of you."

Nomi replied, "Those sons of bitches!"

Sam gave a small smile.

Amanda replied, "I for one had has been seeing that in you Sam."

Sam looked at her with astonishment. "How can you know so much about me?"

Without showing any emotions or facial expressions Amanda answered, "I know you. I learned a great deal about you when I was with you a trillion years back."

"Believe me Amanda, it is more than simply knowing me. You have surpassed things your father cannot do with his very keen observation skills and the Force."

Nomi replied, "Yes baby. There is something very, very special about you. I am starting to see what Oriana has said about you."

Amanda replied, "I miss her. She has taught me a lot about the Force. I wished she can be with me now."

Sam smiled, "So do I. Before everyone decided to come with me to this reality, she told me that this is my time. Her time was up many years ago."

Amanda in a sad voice asked, "Who will continue to train me then?"

All the sudden shimmering light image of Her Majesty Oriana Bass came on the scene. "I will continue to do so my dear Padawan. I have told you that I will always be near. I have not once left your side."

Amanda smiled from ear to ear in excitement in seeing her once again. She asked, "Master, why can you not be with us in this reality?"

"Like Sam has told you, this is her life. I will always be for Sam and you. Love surpasses life itself."

Sam replied, "I know mom. I can feel you near me all the time."

"Bodo and I will always be with you my daughter."

Oriana looked at Amanda, "This is your life too, and it has everything to do with the Jedi Knight of today and yesterday. As Sam will be dealing with Palpatine for the final time, it will be your responsibility to help her in all you can do for the Jedi Knights and for Sam herself in fighting him and his minions. I am saddened to say that this war has never ended. There is much to done. I can rightfully say, this is the last battle. Please my dear, never in your life think you are alone in these tasks that is for you to fulfill."

Oriana gave her a big smile and continued, "My dear Padawan, what you have been ding in the alternate reality was simply a primer to what you will be doing in the here and now as well as the rest of your life."

Amanda asked, "What can I do?"

"As Mara told you before you must have patience. Do not get confused in not taking risks and going too fast. Sometimes you must allow others to do things on their own and allow them to do it in their own way."

Amanda said with reverence, "Please trust me Master, I have never wanted to act alone. I know that my age I will have a lot of handicaps. I realize I will need everyone's help."

Nomi replied, "Yes it will baby. That was what has gotten daddy and I worried in you doing all that you have done so far. You have the right to run and play as a normal child." She paused and continued, "Just the same, we know that you are no average child."

Oriana stated, "No she is not! That is why I am here. I am here to make sure she fulfills that special part of her life."

Amanda asked her Master, "What makes me so special?"

Oriana smiled, "A great deal, Your Majesty."

That was the first time Amanda ever heard her call her by that title. That spoke volumes to all of them. Amanda asked, "Why did you call me by that title?"

Sam answered, "You are the Princess of the Jedi Knights. In the current state we are in, you are another ruler over the Jedi Knights. Your father is the head leader, but you carry his royal line as well as mine."

Oriana asked, "How does that make you feel being the 2nd in command?"

Amanda answered, "Excited and outright frightened. I never thought this would happen to me. I know I have done many things in the alternate reality, but wow!"

Nomi smiled, "It is a lot to take in. That is why we will make sure you are not alone in what lies before you. All the other ancient Jedi Knights have pledged their support and dedication towards you."

While staring at Sam, Amanda stated, "It is so weird that I will be over Sam. I do not know if I can come to grips with that."

Sam smiled, "I am not, and you better get used to it."

Amanda looked at her seriously. She finally said, "I dearly want you to come to an understanding in all what you have done for all on Earth. I will not order you to do so, but please Sam, allow yourself to come to terms with why all are saying you have done a wonderful job for all on Earth."

Oriana said, "Yes Sam. You do need to do this. If you do not, I will make it an official order."

Sam stated the same excuses as she has done before. Sam continued, "I simply do not believe that I have the right to state it was all me. I had many to help me. I could never do all that alone."

Nomi replied, "I do hope you do not expect us to believe all that. You are the best leader I have ever seen in my life. Even Master Thon and Master Vodo have talked about the very same thing."

Sam was quiet for a moment. She finally said, "I know what I have done and the magnitude I have done it, but for me to take credit for all that everyone else did for themselves would not be the Jedi way."

Amanda replied, "My dear sweet Sam. They did all that hard work because of the hard work you have done for them. There is one thing in being humble and another in being blinded."

Oriana told her daughter, "This is not even humility. You are simply hiding as you did the moment you were taken though the Stargate."

Sam protested, "Mother! Why in the hell would I want to hide?"

Amanda asked, "Why are you hiding?"

Sam felt something hit her like a ton of bricks. For Amanda to say that made her realize she was hiding. _"O my, I am hiding? Does it have to do with my past or does it have to do with what is going on now? Could it be both?"_

Amanda did not give her that much time to think about it. She continued, "I want you to find the answers Sam. If you do not, it will consume you before the Dark-side does." Amanda started to show a few tears, "Sam please, I do not want you to become the new host of the Dark-side. I love you."

Sam gave Amanda a hug. "You are right my Amanda. I need to confront this."

Nomi stated, "You need to know what to confront. You have continually stated you do not want to go through half of what you been through. I think there is a lot more than what you been through that is troubling you."

Sam asked her mother, "Could it be these Sontarans are attacking me and making me think it is a lot worse than it is?"

"My daughter, that is for you to find out. Please do not think you have to set out and do this all by yourself."

Sam sighed heavily. "No, I do not need to do that." Sam thought a moment then said, "If the Doctor is one of my guardians, then I think he will need to take me to my past or where ever I need to go through time and space."

Oriana stated very sternly, "You will not just go with him! You will need to take others with you."

"Who do you suggest?"

Oriana smiled, "For one, you Padawan. For the others, you will need to find them. Remember I told you that you have others that dedicated their lives in protecting you."

"If I do not know them, how am I going to find them? Mom, you are going to have to help me with this."

"I will not this time. I also told you that you will need to find what you seek on your own. I can only help you so much. This journey is for you to take."

"I thought being here in this reality will help square things from all that I have faced?"

Nomi replied, "Your Highness, it would if you will allow it. So far you are still clinging to all of it."

Sam relied in disbelieve, "I could not be burring myself in that past that much?"

Everyone replied, "Yes you are!"

Sam thought about it. She finally said in embarrassment tone, "Yes I am."

Amanda said gently, "Sam it is not your fault. The mental conditioning that has been put on you is a very tough egg to crack. Now that you are back where you belong, it will be up to you to leave all that dead weight in the history books."

Sam asked nervously, "What do I need to do?"

"Have the Doctor take you back in time to where it all started."

"I have been through a few different realities and time periods. How do I know where the starting line is located?"

"Sam you know where to go."

Sam was about to cry. "Mom, I cannot do that. It hurts too much. I want to leave all that behind me. I do not want to carry it with me the rest of my life."

Oriana stated with the utmost certainty, "That is why you need to go. You are not letting go of all this."

Sam knew her mother was right. She has not let go of this in her life. It has upset her so much as if it recently happened to her. She knew that she could not continue this way, or she could do something a lot worse to herself then volunteering to be a new host to the Dark-side of the Force.

* * *

Sam later on that day looked for her Padawan. When she finally found him, she gave him a weak smile. She said, "We need to talk."

After telling him everything, Brandon said, "I was wondering when you were going to admit that." He smiled at her, "The hard part is over with. Now all you need to do is face your fears and…"

Sam interrupted with a violent shake of her head. "It is far from being over the hard part. As you know, I found this reality to escape from my past, but it seems that I cannot do that fully unless I stop running away." She paused and continued, "With the Doctor's help, we are going back in time and to that reality."

"Master, I do not think that was what you mother was saying. You need to deal what is inside you. It can and will be very dangerous to go back in the lion's den."

"I rather go back on my own terms than by Palpatine's terms. You know as well as I, he wants us to go back, but we will not do it alone."

"Do you know whom we need to find?"

"Mom told me I have to figure this out myself. She also told me that I know some that have been my guardians in the past, while most I have forgotten."

"Who are the ones that you do remember?"

"They are all humans for one, and they do not have any super powers like in a comic book, but they do have great abilities in themselves. One is of them is a monk. He is Shaolin. His name is Kwai Chang Caine. He has unique abilities of no other." She explained the best she could about him.

"It sounds to me that he might be Force sensitive."

"If he does, than it is a very unique way. He is not the only one I will have with us. We will be introduced to them later."

Brandon sighed, "I take it you are going to be as mysterious as the Doctor?"

Sam smiled, "Mom did tell me I was, so I thought I better live the part."

"Mmmm"

Sam smiled, "You will live."

"I may, but what about your husband?"

"Jack is getting use to it. We had so many surprises when we were at Stargate command." Sam paused and continued, "Let's gather Cassandra. She is meant to be with me."

"Since mom is your guardian too, should she come along?"

Sam thought for a moment and answered, "From what Master Anakin has taught us both, right now she is needed here. In time she will be at my side more than you may know."

The two of them went off to find Cassandra. When they found her, Sam told her what will be happening.

Cassandra said, "About time!"

Sam smiled, "Yes it is. With everyone's help, I can do just that."

"Let's find this Doctor and get you to face your past once and for all."


	6. Chapter 6: Mental Conditioning

**Chapter 6: Mental Conditioning**

Since Corran Horn was an old war veteran, Sam had to bring him with them. There is no telling what they will be up against once the meet up with Palpatine. Corran said, "Dammit Sam. You need more than this Shaolin to face all that you have been through. I do not think I could deal with all of it all by myself. I have dealt with it all the best I could while training you."

Sam replied, "Master, he is very powerful individual, and had fought off many adversaries." Sam paused and continued, "You are right, he will not the only one. This is going to be one big dragon's wing."

Corran was a bit calmer and asked, "What is a dragon's wing?"

Sam smiled, "What I have learned from Kwai Chang Caine many years ago, to create a dragon's wing is gathering the most loyal group of people to fight for a cause. You are right Master, not one person can fight Palpatine alone, including me. Just the same, I need to face my past with him, or go out of my mind in the process."

Corran looked at Cassandra. She replied to him in discussed, "I wished she stop saying that too. If she keeps this up after dealing with Palpatine, I will then kick her ass tell the cows come home."

Corran only made a disgruntle sound. He finally said, "Sam, the only thing you need to face is what is inside you. Going back in time will not do it. I understand what you mother had said, but I think you are going about it the wrong way. This is not the first time my young Padawan."

Without any emotions on her face, Sam said, "I think this time my mother was not talking in a metaphor. What is in me will not leave until I…"

Corran interrupted, "Sam you will have to do better than that to sell this to me." He thought for a moment. He continued, "First let us meet with this Kwai Chang Caine. If he is as good as you boast, then I want to hear it from him on what you should do."

Sam knew it would be an unwinnable argument with her Master. Sam replied, "I think that is a good idea."

Corran smiled, "Sam, I want you to face all this, but there is something inside you that needs to be dealt with before you or anyone else confronts Palpatine. I had told you this many times. You need to deal with what you have in front of your before you can take the next step in life."

Sam sighed, "I know Master. Whatever is inside me, I must get this out of my life, or it will haunt me forever. To have that in me for the rest of my life is not something I want. I have tried many times to get rid of it with the powers I have now. I cannot do it alone."

Brandon stated, "Master, you told me that you would rather go to Palpatine on your own terms. I suggest you ask yourself when that time should be. If you go at the wrong time, it could be on his terms than yours."

Corran replied, "That is why I think having another person give you a second opinion. My opinion is already known. You already know what I believe. This is for you to decide, but you have not shown me that you can make the right decisions in this matter. You are still far too emotional."

Sam grunted under her breath. She said, "I wished my mother was more elaborate on this. I really do not have a clue on what I should be doing."

Corran replied sternly, "If she did elaborate, she would be in the wrong. You know better to even think of having others to direct your life for you. When I was training you to be a Jedi Knight, you would not allow anyone to run your life. I can rightfully say that no one should."

They all went to Sam's ship. She took them to the city to where this Shaolin lived. After a couple of hours, the Peacemaker arrived at an airport not far from where they needed to be. Sam went to the 101st Precinct where Detective Peter Caine worked.

The police officer at the front desk asked Sam, "Anything I can do for you?"

"I need to speak to Peter Caine. Is he in at the moment?"

The officer yelled out. "Peter, there is a lady here to see you!"

When Peter finally arrived, he smiled, "Your Majesty? Good to see you."

Sam smiled back, "Same here. How are you doing?"

"Holding one, and trying to run this chicken outfit."

The officer behind the main desk replied jokingly, "It is you that we are trying to control." Peter just smiled at him.

After hearing Peter blurted out Sam's name, Captain Paul Blaisdell came out from his office to meet them. He gave Sam a big smile and a hug. She did the same. "How are you Sam?"

Sam sighed, "At the moment not good. I am here for Peter's father." Sam mentally fussed at herself for not introducing her friends sooner. "Please let me introduce you to my Padawan, Brandon Bowers, my Master, Corran Horn, and my dearest friend Cassandra Frasier."

Paul replied, "It is great to meet all of you. Please let me show you around this place while Sam and Peter chat."

As Sam and Peter left to his desk and out of earshot, Paul asked, "There is something very much troubling her. Please come to my office and tell me all about it."

After Corran told him the highlights of all she been through, Paul said, "She needs to face this, but I have to agree with you Master Jedi, she does not need to trot back in the lion's den right now. I think it is the Force thing that is calling Sam to Peter's father."

Corran asked, "What can you tell me about him? I am sorry to be prying, but what can he do to help the Queen of the Jedi Knights?"

Paul smiled, "A great deal. I could spend hours telling you all about what this one Shaolin monk can do, and it would not fully describe him. You will have to experience him to understand and hopefully answer your questions about him."

"I still wonder if he is Force sensitive."

"It would not surprise me if he can use this Force, but I doubt it. He is simple priest that can do wonders in his own way."

Cassandra asked, "Has he been tested?"

"Yes he has. From what Peter has told me, he has no ability to use the Force, but he has the use of a great power just the same. I think Peter mention a Jedi by the name of _Canji Formur that did extensive tests on _Kwai Chang Caine." After seeing Corran's facial expression, he asked, "I take it you know of this Jedi?"

Corran smiled, "Yes I do. She is one of the best and most powerful Jedi healers I have ever known. What did she have to say about this man?"

"What Peter has told me is not all that much, but he did say that his father and this Jedi became great friends in the short time they been together."

Brandon told more about Canji Formur and his dealing with her.

Paul asked, "This Jill Cantrell is a very interesting person. I have to say it is ironic you all met her. I wonder what would had happened if you both did not? I am also amazed that you Jedi can travel in time. Can all Jedi travel in time?"

Brandon smiled and answered, "The ancient Jedi Knights did it all the time, but it is the royal family that can travel to different realities and somehow bond with those realities as if they were from each one of them."

"I have heard like everyone else on the news about the Ancient Jedi. I still cannot belief all that they have done."

Cassandra stated with a smile, "Same here Captain, same here."

As they continued to chat, Sam and Peter were spending some time together. Peter asked, "How do you like being the Queen of the Jedi Knights?"

Sam smiled, "It is great and all, but I have my old life back. What I have been facing is at time far too much. Please do not get me wrong, I love being a Jedi Knight and the Queen of the Jedi."

Peter looked right at her in disappointment, "You know I was not asking about that."

Sam quietly shook her head with a little embarrassment. "No. It is a long story in what I went through. I have talked about it so many times and still I feel the same."

"You came for my father at a good time. I know he can help you with this."

Sam told her what her mother had said to her. She continued, "My Master thinks I have missed understood her meaning."

"If my father were here, he would say something like 'the meaning behind anything is based on your interpretation.' If you mother stated she will not interfere, then I have to believe that whatever you do is up to you." Peter grinned and continue, "I remember my father constantly teaching me that at the temple."

"I believe I need to go back in time and face my past in his domain."

"What is more important Sam is what do you really want to do? Before you can go back in time, you must face what is bothering you now, or that mission will fail and you know it!"

While sitting at Peter's desk, she lowered her head with her eyes closed as she rested her right hand on her forehead with her elbow up against the arm of the chair. She said, "I just do not know what I want. I have so many things running in my head."

"Could it be this mental conditioning you talked about?"

A voice behind Sam stated, "It sounds like it to me."

Sam stood up with a smile on her face, and turned around. She said, "Hi Kermit." They hugged.

After they hugged, Kermit said with a smile, "It is so good to see you again. Look at you, a Queen of the Jedi Knights. I was not bit surprised in hearing you are one." Kermit got serious, "Sam, please listen to me. What has happen to you is not your fault. You were not this way before. I know you too damn well. Peter's father might be the only person alive to help you out of this."

Corran replied to Sam, "After having Paul talk to us more about him, I now know he will be able to do this for you if you let him."

Kermit turned around and face Master Corran Horn. "Good to see you. You had a damn good apprentice at your side."

Corran smiled, "Yes I did. Have any clues on how I can get her to stop downing herself?"

Kermit smiled, "Since I have known her, she has always thought she has done very little in life. I can tell you I was not surprised to see she was a Jedi Knight and this Queen. When I learned about you Jedi Knights, I knew she was one long before you all met her."

Brandon smiled, "I saw something special in her when I first met her."

Kermit shook Brandon's hand and greeted Cassandra in the most gentleman manner.

Cassandra just smiled.

Kermit asked her, "What relationship do you have with her Highness?"

Cassandra looked at Sam with a smile. She looked back at Kermit and answered, "I am the royal ass kicker, but I will only kick her ass."

Kermit gave a big smile, "Trust me. It will not do one damn bit of good. She is just as stubborn as Peter."

Master Corran stated, "If she does not allow this Shaolin to help her, I will put her over my knee and give her one good spank bottom. Something I should have done a long time ago." He looked dead center at Sam when he said that.

Sam smiled, "I better find where he is located so that will not happen."

Brandon asked, "Master we only love you. It is about time that you let this out of your system and start loving yourself as we have."

"Yes I do. What I have in me still is something more horrific than you all know."

Blaisdell asked, "What could it be then?"

Sam at first was afraid to say, but she forced herself to say it, "I believe it is an implant by Palpatine. It is his way to make me his. I think that is what he was boosting to me about the other day. I am his as long as this is in me."

Peter stated, "It is not something tangible, but it is just as real." Peter reminisced over something his father taught him when he was young and at the temple. His father was telling him that sometimes the tiger can implant strong ideas deep inside of a person to control them in a small way.

_Young Peter said, "Father, you told me we are all responsible for our own actions. How can someone control me?"_

_Cain replied, "A strong influence can allow you to be controlled by another. It allows the person under this conditioning to think the ideas come from you. The conditioning can also use your strongest fears to be used against you."_

"_You mean it is a sort of brain washing?"_

"_No it is not, but the influence can be just as strong."_

_Peter shook his head, "I still do not understand."_

_Cain thought for a moment. When he got the right idea, he said, "When you get a parrot to speak certain word, you are training it. That is what an imbedded influence can do to its victim. If the influence is strong enough, it can overpower any mind to a point."_

Detective Peter Cain continued, "My father will elaborate on this. I think he can help you over power this influence in you."

Sam asked, "You mean this implant is training me to be what I hate?"

Brandon recalled his dreams and replied, "Yes it is doing just that. Remember one of my dreams? He was training me to taste the death of others, and like it."

Blaisdell replied, "Damn! This Palpatine character is one evil sadistic person to do that to the both of you."

Cassandra replied drily, "That is very much an understatement." She looked at Peter, "I am sorry to be pushy, but when can we meet your father. The sooner Sam gets this out of her life the better."

Peter said, "My father is gone for the day, but I can allow you to talk to Lo Si, he is known as The Ancient." The new arrivals followed Peter to his car. He drove to the building where Lo Si usually stays at.

When Peter introduced them all to Lo Si, warm greetings came from him.

When that was done, he gave a big smile towards Sam. He said, "It is marvelous to see you once again." After a quiet observation, he continued, "I see you are in trouble once again Your Highness."

"More than you rightfully know."

Before allowing Sam to continue, he asked if he could have some private time with her. After they all left, he offered Sam a seat on a mat on the floor.

"If what I feel in you Sam, there is something in you that you have not told a sole about. I would very much like to be the first person to hear it."

Sam sighed, "It is not as much as not telling, but the sheer embarrassment of what I turned into."

"There is no shame in being turned into something that is not your own doing. You are one marvelous woman to do all that I have seen you do."

Sam replied without any emotions on her face, "At the moment I do not feel that way."

"Then it is about time you share what you have turned into that has gotten you so terrified in being yourself."

"Believe me, I have tried. I wanted to talk to everyone at the Precinct, but something kept me from doing it. I am so much afraid to let it out."

"Fear is an illusion. Your daemons are formless. They cannot harm you in any way. There is no reason to fear. The moment I looked at you, I saw a mental conditioning that is very strong, but you alone must fight it."

Sam sighed once again, "Master Corran told me in his galaxy it is a common torture technique that has been illegal for hundreds of years. It was used then as a means to getting certain people to break."

Lo Si stated sternly, "It is not welcomed in this place, and it is not welcomed inside you. I will not rest tell it is out of you."

"I wonder if it can be removed from me. I have done all I can with the powers I have to push it out of me."

"If your Jedi Master is correct, then it is only one way to do it, and it is one thing you have not tried."

Sam was trembling all over.

Lo Si smiled, "Since you are shaking violently proves that this is the only way. Only you can deal with this. Now you are in my care, I will help you do this. When Kwai Chang Caine returns, you will succeed in removing this evil conditioning out of your life."

Sam started shed tears. In a crying voice she replied, "I do hope so. Before I went through the Stargate that day, I thought I was going to lose my mind. When I saw Jack being shot in the chest…" She cried harder. "I thought I lost him forever."

"Let it out and never let that part in you again. Know that your husband is alive and well."

Sam did just that. She cried while sitting up right. She was not ashamed to cry in front of Lo Si. After she stopped crying, she dried her face off with her hands. After he had her full attention once again, he continued, "I want you to believe from this point forward, Jack is alive and well. All that you saw is an illusion that was meant for you to see and believe. Now you do not believe in it anymore."

Like magic that part of her life evaporated as it never existed in the first place. She was amazed and perplexed in how he did that for her. She asked him, "Ping Hai, how did you remove that from me?"

He smiled, "I did not do anything. It was you that have done this for yourself. I am no Jedi. I cannot control any energy field." He paused, "When we are alone you can call me by what you just did. Right now Peter does not know my real name. It is a very long story, but in the proper time I will tell Peter who I really am."

Sam replied, "I understand. I knew about the temple being destroyed, and you had to protect both Peter and Kwai Chang Caine by not letting them both know they were alive shortly after."

"I see your insights have taught you well. I can see why Palpatine wanted you as a host. I also believe that it has a lot more to do with you being a Queen of the Jedi Knights and how you know about this temple being destroyed."

Sam sat there quietly for a moment, "I believe so too. That is why I have kept quiet about all that had happen to me. If I told anyone, they would be in greater danger from Palpatine and even me."

"Are you planning to be the host of this Dark-side?" Sam shook her head. He continued, "Then what is the danger about?"

Sam was stunned by that question. She could not answer him.

"That is why you must talk about this. The only so called dangers are coming from you due to this mental conditioning that is inside you as we speak. They are not real."

"They must be some special illusions because they are ever so real to me."

"Do you still see Jack being shot in the chest?"

Sam smiled since the first time she came in the building and answered, "No I do not."

He smiled back, "Then you can do this. You can make this journey. Kwai Chang Caine and I will always be with you during this difficult task. You will carry the burden of this heavy load, but you will not carry it for much longer.

For the first time being in this city, she closed her eyes and concentrated in the Force. _**"Mom, I need to talk to you."**_

_**All the sudden she appeared with a loving smile on her face, "Yes my daughter. I am here."**_

"_**Did you want me to go in time or face what Ping Hai just told me?"**_

"_**That is for you to know my daughter."**_

"_**Dammit! I do not need any riddles from you. This is serious."**_

_**Oriana replied calmly, "What I have said to you was metaphorical, but you still might have to face Palpatine in his lair. As you have told your Padawan, it is better to go to him on your own terms."**_

"_All these years we have been facing him. Not once have I seen any appearance of us winning."_ Sam replied, _**"You are saying in order to defeat him, I have to go back in time where it all started for me?"**_

"_**My dearest daughter, I cannot answer that. This life is for you to live. I cannot tell you where to go and when to do it. I do not know how you can find the information to tell you what the right choices are in this part of your life. If I could, please believe me, I would be telling you right now."**_

Sam opened her eyes.

* * *

Corran said to Peter, "It seems Lo Si is a Shaolin too?"

Peter smiled, "Sorry forgot to tell you about that."

Brandon smiled, "It is okay. We have been monitoring Sam through the Force with him. He has gotten her to open up and release a few things from within her."

"I do not know how they do it. I have seen my father simply touch people and allow them to release so much from within. After hearing dad could not use the Force, I was outright disappointed."

Corran smiled, "Trust me Peter. I have not seen the entire Jedi Knights do what your father can do, or see what Lo Si has done for Sam this day. I have to admit, they are more powerful than the Force."

"Wow!"

Corran smiled, "I was with Sam moments after she was rescued. In all the years I have known her, this is the first time the ice is melting from within her."

"She told me some of what she went through."

Corran said seriously, "That is nothing to what she really went through."

Peter sighed, "I thought there was more. What did she really go through?"

Corran frowned, "That I do not know. To this very day, she has not told anyone."

Cassandra replied to Corran, "I think it is much more than what she went through physically. I am starting to believe it has something to do with this mental conditioning she is facing right now."

Peter asked, "What is this conditioning?"

"It has been illegal in my galaxy for centuries. It has drawn some horrifying things out of Sam's own experiences and used it against her."

Peter had a feeling that Sam would not outright know it was there other than deep in her own psyche. He asked Corran anyhow.

"Whatever it is attacking Sam, it is also keeping her from talking about it.

Pater asked sadly, "Is this what this conditioning was designed to do, or has Palpatine added something to it?"

After thinking about it, Corran answered, "That is a very good question. Since I have no clue on what Sam is facing, I could not even guess."

Peter was quiet for a moment, "I know of a way that my father can help her. I am afraid it will cause more grief for Sam. She will be made to see it face on. If this conditioning is that strong, she will see it as if I am looking at you now."

Corran replied sadly, "I am afraid it is the only way for her to remove this from her. If you father can do this for her, he will have my everlasting respect. Sam needs to have this removed completely from her."

"Is she getting worse or the same? I mean how is she handling right now?"

Cassandra answered, "At times she is getting worse while others she is just holding on. When she found her old self a while back, I thought she was over it all, and for a time it looked like it. Later on, Brandon was attacked through dreams from Palpatine. All the pain Sam had shown before came back to the surface. A time later she sent Brandon to her past to train her to be a Jedi Knight. Her good side was short lived before her horrors come to the surface once again."

"How can she have the same mental implant when she was never kidnapped?"

Corran answered, "Palpatine has been very desperate in having Sam as the new host of the Dark-side. I am not sure how, but it seems that this implant is more than being put into a human body, but in a kind of temporal flux. Things did change for Sam due to Brandon training her as a Jedi Knight. Somehow this implant caught up with her. When or how, I have no clue."

Cassandra asked, "Can your father deal with this temporal flux, or will it go back into her again?"

"I will talk to my father on what you have said. He will know. I think he can. It is a matter of shielding Sam form it once it is out of her completely."


	7. Chapter 7: From Within

**Chapter 7: From Within**

Kwai Chang Caine got word of Sam's condition. He cut his visit short to be with her. It was far more important to help her than what he was doing. At first he did not make himself known. He wanted to talk to his Master, Ping Hai, to get the latest on what he knows about Sam."

"Kwai Chang Caine, she is hurting very badly. I believe she knows what it is but it is so sadistic she has pushed it so far in her mind that it will not easily leave her."

"I was afraid of that. There is a way to get this out of her, but it will cause her so much pain."

Ping Hai replied, "You know that if you do not help her with this, she will only get worse. She needs to face this once and for all."

Caine sighed, "I am more concerned with the scars that could be put on her psyche when all of this comes out of her so abruptly."

"She will make it. If she keeps this bottled deep in her, it would eat her up totally. It will be worse that a cancer in her soul. I suggest that you go to her and talk to her for a time. I believe once you see what is inside her for yourself, you will understand this needs to be out of her life."

"I will do as you ask. I know that Sam is very strong, but what you have told me, she might not be strong enough to deal with this mental implant."

"Trust me. She is strong enough to go through this procedure. I could not have gone through this mental conditioning. She is very strong Kwai Chang Caine. I am afraid for her safety if this conditioning is not removed soon. I think it can kill her if she does not submit to Palpatine's demands for her to be this host for the Dark-side of the Force."

* * *

While waiting for Kwai Chang Caine to come to her, Sam was spending time with Annie Blaisdell outside of the Precinct. After doing some small talk and some catching up since the last time they met, Annie became quiet for a moment. She asked Sam, "Well?"

Sam understood what she meant, but jokingly replied, "Where are you going to dig it?"

Annie was not amused. She quietly waited for Sam to make the next move.

Sam sighed, "I do not know where to start."

"Why not start with something that you have not told anyone, including yourself. I do not need to see in order to know you are hurting inside Sam."

"Yes I am." Sam was quiet for the longest and continued, "I been through horrors that can never be explained, but there is one that I cannot face. It frightens me far too much to the point I cannot get myself to remember what it was about."

Annie replied gently, "Sam it will continue to frighten you as it has until you finally face it. Since you have buried it so deep in you, Caine might be the only one to help you pull it out from the dark abyss in your soul, so you can finally look at it as you are looking at me."

Sam started to shake uncontrollably once again. Sam forced herself to say, "I am far, far too frighten have that done."

Even though Annie was blind, she grabbed Sam's hands to hold to comfort her. "My dear Sam that is why you need to face what is scaring you to death."

Sam said very uneasily, "I know, but how?"

"Sam you had this in you all these years. I know you cannot do it alone. Caine will only guide you so you can let this finally out of your life. From how much you are trembling right now, what you will face will be very horrific. It can be a lot worse if it stays in you. Whatever it may be, promise yourself that you will push through it."

Sam nodded a bit before replying, "I will…..do...it."

Annie smiled, "See how terrified you are now? Can you see the importance of getting this thing out of you?"

In a crying voice, Sam answered, "Yes I do. Everyone has said that I have not lost my mind, but how I feel now…I just…." Sam just cried louder.

Annie gently coached her to let it out.

After Sam stopped crying, Annie continued, "Promise me that you will not allow this back in your life once you finally remove it! You hear me?"

Sam nodded and said, "I will not. I never do, but sadly some of it does go back in."

"Not this time Sam. I mean it!"

"I do not know how Caine is going to help. In all the powers I have, I cannot do anything."

"Sam Carter O'Neill! What in the hell does that have to do with it? By now you realize Palpatine knows how powerful you are in the Force and the other abilities you have. I am sure he has the means to make sure that your powers cannot put a scratch on his plans in getting you to be the new host all by yourself."

Sam did not say anything, so Annie continued, "As the President once said that Palpatine had made many mistakes in frantically getting you to be the new host. I am sure Palpatine does not know that Kwai Chang Caine exists." Annie paused for a moment and asked, "Would you allow me to feel sorry for myself because I am blind."

Sam answered sternly, "Hell no. I will not!" Sam remembered Hammond saying the same thing about her after meeting her for the first time since she was kidnapped.

"Neither will I allow you to make excuses in not being the person you once were."

"Believe me Annie, I am not doing that."

"You do not want me to reply to that. If I do, I might curse worse than anything for your own good."

Sam was quiet for a moment. _"She is right. I am making excuses. Why am I doing that? I am home in this reality where I know I belong. I know that something was happening to me before I realize Jack disappeared. What in the fuck is wrong with me?"_

* * *

After Amanda got through with her training with the Force, she asked, "Master how is Sam doing?"

Oriana smiled, "With the great love you have for her, she will make it."

"That is not what I asked."

Oriana asked her to have a seat. After Amanda did she continued, "She still has this in her, but the love that she is given will help her carry the burden."

"When will this be removed from her?"

"Kwai Chang Caine is with her now. He is getting a perspective of what she is feeling and what is inside of her."

Amanda asked worryingly, "Will he be able to help her?"

Oriana smiled, "Yes, but as I have told you, Sam will face something that is the most horrifying thing she has ever faced?"

Amanda asked nervously, "I am a bit scared to ask this, but I must know. What is that horrifying thing?"

"This conditioning that was put in her nearly turns the victim against themselves. I have no idea what that might be. It could be her worst fears magnified. We all know that seeing Jack being shot over and over was part of it, but this is something far, far worse."

You mean that Palpatine…"

Oriana interrupted, "Palpatine does not need to know what that horrific thing is that Sam must face now. All he is concerned about is to somehow get Sam to willingly be the new host. I guess if he knew, Sam would not be a willing victim. I really do not know what it could be. I could never do that to anyone, so I do not have a clue what Sam needs to finally face due to this mental conditioning."

"Neither can I Master. That is why I am asking so many questions. I want to know what Sam is up against. If I could help her in any way, I want to do so."

Oriana smiled, "By your love Amanda, you have done a lot more than you realize."

Mara replied, "Remember Your Majesty, love is more powerful than the Force itself. I know you want to help Sam out in a direct visual manner. We all do, but what has helped Sam was all the love and support we gave her when all this started for her."

Amanda sighed, "I have also seen far too much hurt in Sam."

Mara smiled, "We all have. I would love to have Sam watch us hit on Palpatine till he is no more, but me getting bitter will not help her nor me."

"Mommy told me about how hate and vengeance can completely destroy a person."

Oriana replied, "Your mommy is right. Remember that Palpatine was full of hate before they were able to make a machine from the copied blueprints." Amanda nodded. Oriana continued, "In the truth of the matter, the Dark-side entered the machine than the machine creating the Dark-side of the Force."

"So it was Palpatine I talked to and not the machine when we were in the other reality?"

Oriana replied sadly, "I am afraid so."

"What I do not understand is why did he want to talk to me?"

Mara answered, "To get to know his enemy. I am sure you have heard that old saying "Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. You are the first of the new."

"He did not learn all that much about me."

Oriana smiled, "Most people that have hate in them believe that love is a weakness. He wanted to see all the weakness in you. From what I have heard, you have shown him a great deal of love."

* * *

Sam said to Caine, "If I am going to face all these horrors up close, I do not know if that is the right thing to do. I want all of this out of me. As I told Peter, I would rather go back to my old self as if all this never happened. That was why I wanted to be in this reality in the first place. It was the only Sam Carter that was not kidnapped."

"There is nothing wrong in wanting anything in life. You do not need to have your fears to make the decisions for you. Do you want this mental implant to control you forever?"

Sam answered without hesitation, "Hell no!"

Cassandra replied, "I do not need anything special to see that you are scared like hell in going through this procedure. Corran and I will be with you to support you through this. Only you know what is inside you, and it is up to you with Caine's help to let it out of you."

"Sam, let me reinstate this one more time. Once you start down this journey, you will not be able to break from it. No matter how horrifying it may be, you must continue pushing forward. All of us will help you do this. You cannot fight this procedure, or it can literally tear you apart."

Sam shaking a bit and stated, "I understand. How I am feeling now, I dearly want this out of me. I think I am falling apart more now than anything."

Corran replied, "Hold fast my Padawan. Remember what your sister has told you?"

Sam smiled, "I am strong and can make it. Damn as all hell. If I can get through it all without messing in my pants, then I will be fine."

Cassandra laughed a little to see if that would help cheer Sam up. It did, but the overbearing of what is inside Sam did not make it last long at all.

They followed Caine to the spot Sam will be needed to be in order to remove this from her. When the ritual first started, Sam did not feel anything different. As time passed Sam was starting to feel as if she was at Palpatine's stronghold. As the feeling got stronger, she was getting more frighten. It was not the surrounding that was scaring her but the memories. Sam was starting to remember that first time she was in his stronghold. It was a lot more terrifying than she had told the others."

It was not that she remembered anything particular. She did recall something that made her afraid of what she will remember if she continued down the path but she could not recall what it was. She was far too frightening to remember it. Sam felt she was walking down a very dark abyss. She suddenly remembered that Caine was sending her down to what was buried deep within her soul. That alone gave Sam the shivers because she was walking towards what she had purposely buried.

As the journey continued Sam was getting more and more afraid and still did not know why. Just the same, she made herself push forward. Later on Kwai Chang Caine had to help coach her to continue. Sam all the sudden had that feeling that she had before she was taken through the Stargate. She feared like a person that might lose their mind.

Cassandra said to her with the right tone that she always listened to, "Sam you must continue. It is the only way."

Caine said, "You can do this. You must allow yourself to go forward."

Sam swallowed hard and slowly and carefully went on deeper in her mind where she needed to be at. Each and every step became hard and hard for her. Before she knew it she was abruptly pulled inside with such force she thought she would be ripped apart.

When she finally arrived, she saw something that made her scream in complete horror. Sam screamed and cried as she never did before in her life. Caine had to constantly repeat to her to describe what she saw. Sam could not believe it. She did not want to believe it. What she saw was the more horrifying thing in her life.

Sam finally screamed out as she continued to cry, "I see Cassandra being sadistically tortured beyond anything I have seen in my life." Sam screamed and cried that much harder in what she continually saw. Like Caine said, she was fixed on seeing all of it. Not in a sadistic manner, but to allow this horrifying daemon out of her.

Caine ordered her to find the person that was torturing Cassandra in her mind. She continually said she could not do it. Finally she forced herself in seeing who it was. When she finally saw the person torturing Cassandra, Sam screamed out over and over, "O MY GOD! NO!" Sam screamed in absolute horror. She continued, "It cannot be. God NO!"

Caine use his sharp tone and demanded Sam to tell them.

Sam finally screamed out to the top of her lungs, "I am doing it!" Sam screamed and cried until she finally lost her voice.

Caine said, "Now let it out. Use your powers to finally push all of it out of your mind."

After composing herself Sam did just that. The blackest energy came out of her. She forced it out of her, and pushed it into the abyss of deep space where it would not bother or hurt anyone ever again. After she was done, she collapsed on the ground in complete exhaustion.

Moments later, she started to get up and looked at Cassandra as to beg for forgiveness.

Cassandra quietly got up where she was sitting and gave Sam the most loving hug she could ever give her. "I love you Sam."

Sam repeated over and over, "I am so sorry." Sam cried on Cassandra's shoulder.

In a crying voice, Cassandra said, "I know you will never hurt me in any way. It is not your fault. O God! It is not your fault." They hugged each other so dearly that seemed to them forever.

As they were still hugging, Caine said, "It is over now. What you saw was an illusion, a horrifying sadistic illusion. You did not hurt Cassandra in any way. Look at her. Does she look anything like she did from what you recently saw?"

As quickly as she could, Sam stopped hugging her to see her with her own two eyes. She studied the person in front of her in every way. After she saw there were no marks or scars of any kind, Caine continued, "The phantoms of your soul are no more. There is no reason to remember them. They were never real. Think of all this as a nightmare that cannot harm you ever again.

Sam gave her dearest friend a big genuine smile. They hugged once more.

* * *

Days past since that horrifying experience. Sam was alone meditating in the Force in a secluded spot. Cassandra quietly came up to her and sat in the circle as if she was a Jedi herself. She did not say anything or do anything. She simply sat there.

After a moment Sam spoke with a smile, "It is soothing to feel you with the Force." Cassandra still did not say anything. She understood what Sam was doing. That was why she was there. She wanted her to feel and experience her with the Force as who she is now. She understood that Sam was over the traumas of that conditioning, but she wanted her best friend to implement new ones, the ones that are real to the both of them.

After a short time, Sam opened her eyes and gave her a big genuine smile.

"I think that is the first time I have seen you with that type of smile in ever so long."

Still smiling, Sam replied, "Far too damn long, but that will start to change. I do not know what Palpatine still has in store for me, but I can rightfully say 100 percent, I do not give a damn. He is not bothering me at the moment."

Cassandra was hesitant to ask, and she showed it more than she realized. Sam asked, "What is on your mind girlfriend?"

Cassandra sighed, "I was thinking of what you said before you came here. You stated you were starting this dragon's wing. Are you going to continue to do that?"

As Sam got herself up, she answered, "Yes, but I am no hurry to race through time and attack his stronghold. It needs to be done, or someone else could suffer as I have. It would not surprise me at all if Palpatine has another host candidate just in case he could not get me to be one. I do not think I was all for broke."

Cassandra replied, "From what I understand you were. I think he still has you in his sights."

Sam walked closer to caress Cassandra's shoulders. He can knock on my door all he wants. I am not letting him in."

Cassandra smiled, "Like I said before, "I will claw out his eyes."

Sam laughed, "I would like to see that."

"After what he got you to do in your mind that is the least I would do to him." They both gave each other a loving hug."

When they were done, Sam said, "I love you, and I will never ever hurt you, and do not worry about him attacking you. That night, I used my powers to make sure he does not."

"You only protected him. I would like for him to enter my dreams so I can beat the complete shit out of him for what he put you through."

"Please do not give it anymore thought. He cannot harm me anymore. When it is time for me and my dragon's wing to face him, it will be the final battle."

All the sudden Corran and Brandon came on the scene. When they got close to them both, Corran said, "I just got through talking to Luke, Oriana, and Amanda. They entire Jedi Council, ever leader of Earth, and I have given a command that you are to stay out of the rest of the war. We all agree that you have been through enough."

Brandon replied, "The entire royal family will be with you. I know you have been there and done that with Palpatine's stronghold, but we all think you can do more good behind the lines than on it. The Doctor also believes the Sontarans were in place just in case you did break from this conditioning you recently escaped from."

Sam stated, "Nearly forgot about those guys." She looked at her Padawan. We did agree to stay with Amanda during this time, so it will fit in nicely."

Corran asked, "So you are alright with this arrangement?"

Sam smiled at him, "Yes I am Master. If I had to face him, I would do all that I could, but I rather not. I am not the one for revenge, and I think that would have happened if I had to face him one last time. In a very positive manner, I have already defeated him. That is enough for me."

* * *

After done talking to Corran, Amanda exhaled in complete relief in hearing that Sam is completely over all the hell she been through. Amanda said, "I think we will see a lot more of the ancient past of the Jedi Knights now that Sam is over her traumas."

Mara replied, "I would not be celebrating till that bastard is dead. I would love to end his life myself, but I swore I would stay at your side Princess."

Amanda smiled, "I think we all would love to kill him over the sadistic torture Sam went through. I do not care if he knew of it or not, he was responsible for it as it he directly implanted that in her."

Mara smiled, "She is completely over it, and that is all I care about. The only good thing I can see from it all is that I am right here on Earth with you. If it was not for Sam being on Coruscant, none of us would be here."

Barbara said, "I do not by any means want to bust any bubbles, but we all know he is not done with her. I still think Sam is his only candidate. Until he does kicks the bucket, Sam is still in great danger."

Luke smiled, "I agree, but it might not be as black as you might know. I do not think he knew she could remove this from her life."

Barbara stated, "What are the Sontarans for? I thought the Doctor said they were for just in case."

"It could be that the Sontarans had a secondary objective, but I strongly believe Palpatine thought he had her. The only one that was able to help Sam remove this mental conditioning was Kwai Chang Caine. If Palpatine knew he was alive and could do this for her, he would not be alive in order to do this for Sam. I am sure he knows that Sam is free now, but his hold on Sam is over with."

Mara asked, "We all know that he does not have a secondary candidate. He will still be after Sam as long as he can do so."

Luke replied, "I think that conditioning was his life line to the world. It was a strong beacon that allowed him to cross into our world from being trapped in the machine."

Mara stated with clarity, "Luke, I dearly hope you are right on this."

"It would make sense why he could do all he has done to her since he cannot grab a new host."

Mara had to agree. "I know he is not defeated yet. If Sam is her only option, she might be in more danger than before. After what Corran just told us what she saw in order to get this out of her, I will be damned as hell if she has to go through that again."

Luke replied, "That is another reason why she should stay here. If Palpatine can still go after her, then she is safer here on Earth."


	8. Chapter 8: Downtime

**Chapter 8: Downtime**

Sam and the others went back to the SGC after spending a few more days with Kwai Chang Caine. Master Corran Horn and Caine became great friends. It was so amazing how much this one Shaolin could do and not have any Force capabilities.

When they all greeted Sam at the SGC, they immediately saw something spectacular in her. They also realized that she was not out of the woods with Palpatine. Mara vowed, "Girlfriend, if that son of a bitch ever thinks of kidnapping you again are whatever, I promise you I would cure all his ills."

Sam laughed, "Please try to bring a recorder with you. I would love to see it over and over and over."

Mara laughed too, "And get out right drunk in the process." Mara paused for long moment, "You know I love you."

"I love you too Mara. From the first time I set eyes on you, I knew you were something special."

"Kicking Terrell's ass was kind of fun. He was so much of a push over. If it were not for the importance of getting that collar off you, I would have spent more time on him."

Corran said, "Ever since you did not kill Telk outright, I have been very proud of you. I knew then that you had to be on Earth then stay with us. You were a blessing, but I could not allow you to be miserable for the rest of your life spite how much we wanted for you to stay with us."

Sam and Corran quietly hugged. Shortly after Sam whispered, "Thank you Master for all you have done for me."

Corran whispered back, "Anytime. I am very happy to have you finally let go of all that he put you through."

Sam stopped hugging and looked at him with a smile, "Know what, so am I."

Mara said, "Listen to me for a moment."

Sam turned her head and looked at her.

"I do not want to pop any bubbles of yours, but please know as you are celebrating your well deserved freedom, he is still after you just as much as he was before. I have no damn clue what it could be. Brandon could have dreams again. Anyone of us can be attacked by any means possible to break you once again."

Sam was quiet or a moment then said, "I have been giving that a great deal of thought. I even talked to Cain and Ping Hai. For the most part they agree with me. What they both did not agree on was the aspect that I should not shield everyone."

Mara blurted out, "I would not want you to! Sam sometime shit happens to us all. I or Amanda does not want to live in a protective bubble no matter what the dangers could be. By shielding everyone you could put yourself in the same mess all over again. I will not allow that to happen."

Sam was about to state the same thing before Mara sternly interrupted her, "Dammit Sam! I better not catch you even thinking of wanting to keep us out of harm's way. You are one of the most powerful people I have known, but you cannot protect us all. Allow us to get a few scratches in life. In all the pain I have had in my life, they done me more good than harm. I will not allow you to keep us from the fullness of life."

Sam knew she had one of the most stupid ideas in her head, but she shared it anyhow, "If I have all these powers to protect you, it would be wrong not to protect the ones I love."

Cassandra was about to beat the crap out of her. She yelled, "Dammit! Who in the hell do you think you are? No one person can be there for everyone. What makes you think you are so damn special? Yes, you were responsible in protecting all the ancient Jedi Knights a trillion years ago, but if they were against you, then you would not have succeeded. You cannot do everything. I rather die than allow you to sacrifice yourself for me girl. You got me?"

Brandon replied, "Sam, I think you need some downtime. You have been burning yourself out to keep from facing what Cain had helped you pull out of your life. I think you will think more clearly after some well deserved rest. Jack is due to some down time too."

Cassandra blurted out, "I will make sure he makes you do this. That was a very stupid remark Sam! I do not want you to do that again. It is not you one damn bit!"

Sam said with complete embarrassment, "No it is not. I have been so damn afraid of losing all of you."

Corran smiled, "That will never happen. Remember the first time you were with us?"

She nodded, "I thought you all would be dead one day after I woke up or turned my head."

"As you can see, that has not happen. There is no reason for you to think like that ever again."

Sam smiled, "Yes Master."

* * *

Jack knew that Sam's life was in more danger than ever before. He could not explain it, but he somehow he knew that Palpatine knew that Sam would break free before he started on her. _"I would not doubt one damn bit that he allowed Sam to be with Cain in order to free her from this conditioning. So what is this damn ass bastard going to do next?" _Jack simply pondered as he went to find the Doctor.

As if the Doctor knew Jack was coming to him, he exited the TARDIS on cue. "Jack, we got to talk."

"Yes we do. This is more than the Sontarans, yes?"

With no expressions whatsoever, the Doctor replied, "I believe it is a lot more than anyone can ever realize, including me I am afraid."

"Jack was quiet for a second. "Doctor, you knew I was going to be here or you would not have walked outside. You know more than anyone here. I know you for a very long time. You are hiding something from your past. You and Sam are far too damn mysterious. That needs to stop."

The Doctor looked down at the ground for a second or two. He then looked back at Jack. "Please trust me. I am not holding anything back. You are right though. It has to do with the past, but it is not mine."

Jack thought over what he just said. Somehow he knew what the Doctor meant. All the sudden he got it. Jack blurted out, "It is Sam's past!"

"Without Sam realizing it, Palpatine has been at her since birth. She is the sole being that is the Force. When Bodo Bass said he sacrificed himself in that machine, he did. It was in her. You and Brandon carry that prototype of that energy field. Bodo Bass had to do that because he knew Sam could not win over Palpatine all by herself."

"So that is why she keeps trying to protect everyone. She thinks she can be the only one that can do it."

"Actually Jack, she is the only one that can do it. Sam is slowly realizing how much she is the Force and the responsibility there of. At times it is very confusing to her."

Jack asked a bit nervously, "What can Brandon and I do for her?"

The Doctor sighed, "That is why I said this is over my head. I know all that I have just told you because in a way…I witnessed all this."

With a bewildered look Jack asked, "What do you mean?"

"First of all I am a Time Lord. Most importantly, when Sam was with Cain, I used the TARDIS to show visual records of that time in Sam's life. I did not have to see much due to a Time Lord can see all of history throughout the universe."

Jack paused for time and said, "Are you saying that Sam been having this mental conditioning since birth?"

"NO! She got that after she was kidnapped, but he was conditioning her a little at a time so she can have the full effect of that conditioning. You know how Sam's mind works. She could have easily broken though all she went through after she was rescued. With Sam's powers that she always had, the only way for Palpatine could do this to her was to prime her for what she had recently gone through."

Jack sighed and asked, "Now what?"

"That is easy….You both needs to get some rest for all this while you both can."

"What about Brandon?"

"He is not the one being attacked. You know as well as I the dreams he had from Palpatine were to attack Sam. He did not need Brandon to be an apprentice. Sam was all he needed."

Jack changed the subject by asking, "Where would be the safest place for Sam and I to go if he is still after her?"

"First of all he is not directly attacking her now. The where is so simple, I think you know that answer."

Jack nodded, "Dinotopia, in the alternate reality. I even saw her glow with enlightenment when we were there last. I also think that is where Amanda needs to be. Nomi and Brandon also should be there. Sam and him should never be separated, especially now."

The Doctor said very seriously, "No they should not be separated. That is why Sam has not been taken as a new host so far. The two of you has kept her safe. As times goes by, that may not be enough. Palpatine's host is on a very thin string. I cannot say how long it has to live, but the end is very near."

Jack asked, "What about the Sontarans, Daleks, Cybermen, and all the rest that Palpatine is throwing at us and what reality will they attack?"

The Doctor went wide eyed, "My dear Jack! Sam is the target. She always was. If he wanted Earth destroyed, it would be a sender a trillion years ago. Like I said, he is not directly after Sam at the moment. She needs to take that moment to her advantage while she can."

Jack grinned, "I would not doubt that she will learn something in Dinotopia. She did learn that Oriana was her mother as well as she is royalty."

"There is a great deal more to Sam's past on that island that she does need to connect to."

"I have to agree with you. It is amazing to me that Dinotopia does not exist in this reality."

The Doctor smiled, "Who said they did not exist in this reality. True the same island does not exist today, but it does not mean they did not exist years ago."

"Are you saying that we can find something here in this reality that can defeat Palpatine once and for all?"

The Doctor gave full of teeth grin, "Anything is possible. After all, Her Majesty has removed this mental conditioning. It might not mean the rest will be easy, but it does show that where there is life, there is hope."

* * *

As Jack continued to talk to the Doctor, Sam was with her boys getting packed for a more than a deserved vacation. Sam asked Richard, "In all that you have seen in me, how much did you know about what I had to face to finally get this out of my life?"

Richard smiled, "I had no clue it was targeting Cassandra, or I would have talked to her about it, but I knew that something was very much troubling you for you to bury it so deep inside you."

Charlie asked. "Mom, where are we going?"

"I do not know. I have not had a chance to talk to your father."

"I was meaning, where do you want to go?"

"As you know, I missed being in Dinotopia. I also missed Coruscant, Naboo, and a few other places. Where do you have in mind?"

Charlie replied, "Mom! This is for you and not us, including dad."

Sam thought about it for a moment. She finally said with a smile, "Dinotopia."

All the sudden a voice in the air said, "Once you do go there my dear sister, you should stay there till the proper time."

Sam asked, "I thought my place was here."

Skyma Talle materialized before speaking once again, "Your place is here my dear sister, but you have a lot to learn in Dinotopia in that reality."

Sam smiled big time, "You mean to tell me that there is a Dinotopia here in this reality?"

Skyma smiled, "In a different time period, yes. You know that time is much different than the previous realities you have lived in. It is logical to conclude that Dinotopia's existence will be in a different place in time."

"I know Clavis will be more comfortable back in Dinotopia. I know that he has enjoyed being in this reality, but Dinotopia is the perfect place for him."

Richard said, "In that case, what are we waiting for. Let's go there now."

Sam gently grabbed him by his cheeks with the palm of her hands and gave him a kiss on the lips. "Have I told you that I love you both?" After she said that, she gave Charlie a kiss too.

Charlie said, "We love you too mom." He paused then asked, "Are you going to tell dad?"

Sam smiled, "Believe it or not, The Doctor was recommending we go to Dinotopia. Of course I had strong desires to go there, but you know me. I cannot be happy if others are miserable."

Richard replied, "Mom. There are times you have to live your own life spite what others may think. If you want to go to Dinotopia then go, but please do not do it on our account. This downtime is for you."

Sam was quiet. She looked for a nearby chair. After sitting down she said to her boys, "Let me tell you this. After having seeing Jack getting shot in the chest right before I was taking though the Stargate, I thought he was dead. I did all I could to believe he was alive when I was a slave. Now that he is alive and the same man I loved before I was taken, I wanted to do all for him. He is my life."

Charlie stated, "I know that dad love you just as much. I do not know how he felt in that reality, but I know him. He would want you to be happy for yourself as well as sharing that happiness with us all. He wants you to be yourself first. You know that he does not care for all the old silliness of how marriages were. He will never treat you as someone under him. He will always do things for you. That is why he went to the Doctor in the first place. He realizes that Palpatine is not done with you."

Sam looked at the ground in complete despair, "I know." She looked at her boys with a smile, "He does not have me now. Now that his mental conditioning is out of me, I am in complete control of my own destiny and life." She paused once again, "This will not alter his desire to make me his new host, but he will not."

Richard asked, "What I do not understand is how you can be a willing host if he put this mental conditioning on you. That does not make any good sense."

"My son that is simple. He has to have me willingly or I would stop him on anything he wanted to do. To get me to follow him completely, he has to make it seem that I chose to submit. Remember when Brandon had that dream before the old out of date Death Stars came to attack?"

The boys quietly nodded.

"He wanted to get him to enjoy the hurt of others." Sam sighed, "It almost worked if it were not for Nomi being there for her husband."

Charlie asked in shock, "You mean to tell me he was not after Brandon at all?"

She looked at her son and shook her head. She said, "He did not need an apprentice at my side if I became a new host. I am that powerful. I am sure that Brandon or whomever would have been a conflict. Remember that Darth Vader turned back to Anakin Skywalker in the nick of time."

Richard said dryly, "I am sure that Brandon would have a hard time in doing that to you."

"Not really. He would think I was gone already as the person he once knew. If it were to save billions upon billions of people, he would do all he had to do. I would want him to stop me."

Charlie asked, "How do you feel about that?"

"About what, son?"

"You know what I am asking."

Sam smiled, "I am not afraid as I was. What I fear is what he has planned for me." Sam sighed.

The boys gave her a quiet hug. Sam smiled at them both.

They said to her, "There is nothing wrong in being afraid.

"I know. I am tired of being afraid. I have been through so much. The thought of having me doing that to Cassandra is too…"

Richard interrupted sternly, "It was not you mom! You could not hurt anyone like that."

"In a way I did. This conditioning was more than an image of me doing this. It was a means of training me to do something like that. I know it is out of me, but I will never forget it."

"I know mom. Who could not forget something that horrific? Just the same, you will live on. Hopefully being in Dinotopia for a time, all this will be like a bad dream."

Skyma stated, "My dearest sister, please believe me that this will not trouble you as much as it once did. You are strong. A lot stronger than you could ever believe. Find this in your heart, and nothing can trouble you anymore."

Sam smiled at her, "I do not think it works like that."

"Give it time. It will and a whole lot more."

Sam studied her sister for a long moment then said, "Are you telling me I will find something in Dinotopia?"

She answered by asking her own question, "What have you learned in the city of the Jedi Knights?"

Sam reminisced over those years in that city. Sam came out and said, "Not all what we will learn to defeat Palpatine is in the city." Sam remembered that Dinotopia is in that same island. Dinotopia has more information that is vital to fighting Palpatine.

Sam asked, "What am I suppose to find?"

"That my dear sister I cannot tell you. I do not know, but I have felt in the Force that there are things that are for you to know in Dinotopia."

"I thought you were the only one that entered Dinotopia in order to hide that holocron?"

"That was not me, but your prototype."

Sam cursed, "This is getting confusing. Why would I be so damn cryptic to myself? There has to be more to what is going on than what I did a trillion years ago."

Skyma smiled, "Remember what our mom said to you. There are more people that are your guardians than you know. So far you know that I am one of your guardians. Jill Cantrell, the Doctor, and Cain are the others. There is lot of others things you need to learn"

"Why was my memory taken from me of those years in the ancient city of the Jedi Knights?"

"That would be telling."

Sam got frustrated. "There is no time for riddles or the like. I need to know all I can and as soon as I can."

Skyma replied, calmly, "You know I will tell you if I knew." She paused for a second and continued, "Let everything come to you. Please live by the seventh law of Dinotopia."

Sam smiled, "Do one thing at a time."

Before Skyma faded once again she said, "As Master Yoda is so famous in saying, 'Train yourself to let go of everything you fear to lose.' Farewell my sister."

Richard replied, "What in the hell did she mean by that? I know what it means, but…"

Sam interrupted, "She meant that I need to let go of my past. I will never forget all that I been through, but I need to let it go."

Jack walked in, "Yes you do, and I will be there to help you. I promised I will always be at your side."

Sam got up and gave him a hug and a kiss to go with it. She asked as she looked deep in his eyes, "You are not still blaming yourself for me being kidnapped?"

Jack quickly answered, "No I am not, but I will be responsible for not allowing you to be taken from me again."

Sam sighed, "You are still blaming yourself. I know you far too well."

Jack looked at her for a moment. He finally said, "I was your boss and now I am your husband."

Sam replied, "Dammit Jack! That is no excuse. It will not help me one bit if you do this to yourself. You got to let go of the past."

Jack smiled, "Exactly what we have been telling you."

Sam looked at him for a few seconds. Sam smiled, "So this was a set up?"

Richard answered, "It was and it was not. You were the one that set yourself up. All dad had to do was act like you were doing."

Sam smiled. She said to all of them, "I thank you. It will not be easy, but now that this is finally out of my system, I can let go a lot better than I have done."

"Sam you could have let go a long time ago. Only you can hold things in you. I cannot say if you could lose this mental conditioning all by yourself, but it is up to you how you want to live your own life."

Sam looked away from Jack for a moment. When she looked at him once again she said, "If I did not fear what I finally was forced to face, I might have done so. To know I was the one to do that to Cassandra…" Sam started to cry.

Jack replied lovingly, "You would never hurt her. No wonder you pushed it deep in you. Hell, I would."

Sam just realized something. She said, "I could have removed that all by myself. The first mental conditioning was you being shot at. That conditioning wanted me to realize I had no one to love. It also allowed me to think I would not see dad anymore. Due to the strong love I have for you both, that mental conditioning did not last."

Jack stated, "I take it that the second one was the demise of everyone in the mines?"

Sam nodded.

Charlie asked, "I always thought that what you recently let go was the first conditioning. The two you just talked about would not affect you for too long. I am thinking having you see yourself hurt Cassandra had to be the reason that you kept on thinking dad was killed and you would not see anyone from Earth ever again."

Sam replied, "I do not remember anything like that at first.

Corran said through the Force that everyone in the room heard, "_**Your son is right. That is how this conditioning can work.**_"

"He must have entered all that in me when I first met him."

"_**I believe he entered all this in you before you went on your last SGC mission. You told me that you felt something very foreboding in you.**_"

Sam closed her eyes to force herself to remember that day. After a moment or two she opened her eyes. She blurted out, "O My God! It was that! Master how can I not see this?"

"**If you could have, you would have fought it right then a there. This was fed in you in a special way so you will have the full effect with no defense at all.**"

Jack yelled out, "That cowardly son of a bitch!"

"_**Not really Jack. To you and me yes it was, but to him it was a cleaver way to get Sam to bend to his will.**_"

"What can I do to keep this from happening again?"

"_**Cain has told me, this kind attack will not happen to you anymore. You see Sam, Cain did more than allow you to face this in your life, but somehow allowed you to shield yourself completely from any attacks like this again.**_"

Richard stated, "I still do not see how Cain cannot become a Jedi Knight."

Corran said, "_**The whole time I was with Sam during her ordeal, I still do not believe how he could do all that for Sam and we could not.**_"


	9. Chapter 9:  There is more to Sam

**Chapter 9: There is more to Sam**

Beth and her daughter were at Sam's side once again. Sam said to them, "I am sorry to have to haul you around the universe and different realities."

Beth smiled, "Not at all Your Highness. _Elizabeth and I are having a fantastic time. That is why I will be at your side always. It was before that life was monotonous."_

Sam smiled, "Same here. I do not know all what I will be doing here in Dinotopia. From what I have been told, I will be finding things about my past and all that I need to discover in order to defeat Palpatine. You could be bored stiff, or extremely busy. I will not think less of you if you make tracks."

_Elizabeth got offended, "Never say that again! We will always be with you. Yes, I was born on Naboo, but my life is not there. It is with you Sam."_

Marion stated, "We will all be with you, Your Majesty. I knew that you will return to us again before it is all over with." Marion paused, "I think you will stay this time."

Sam quietly looked around the area and breathed in the air. Unexpectedly a smile came to her face. "I think so too." Sam looked at Marion, "I cannot say that my reality hopping is over with, but you are right, this is where I will settle."

Clavis whaled and did a dance. Everyone was blissful for him.

Marion asked, "When will the others come?"

Sam answered, "Brandon, Nomi, and Amanda will be coming soon. From looking at them before I left, I think they will want to stay here too."

"I did remember hearing that they wanted to live the rest of their lives in Dinotopia."

All the sudden Sam felt a presence of a very special person behind her. When she turned around, she saw her mother quietly standing there. The both of them hugged.

After the long hug, Sam said, "It is so great to see you in person once again."

"I did say I would never leave you, but I could not be where you were."

"Why was that?"

"It a lot more intricate than you know."

Sam smiled, "More conundrums?"

Oriana smiled back, "I did tell you that you are just as mystifying as that Doctor. It is not riddles, but your life is ever so difficult."

Sam asked in a pleading tone, "Mother can you please tell me more about my life that I have no memories of?"

The two of them sat down. Oriana said, "You are much more than a Queen of the Jedi Knights and the living Force. As you know, you created the Force, but it is much more than you could ever envision."

Oriana paused to collect her own reminiscences, "Sam the people that you now call the Ancients did not create the Stargate…you did."

Sam exclaimed, "So that is the reason none of my counterparts ever led the Stargate program?"

Oriana did not say anything. To Sam that spoke volumes. Sam replied, "You mean I was destined to run the Stargate Program?"

Oriana smiled, "Yes and no. What I mean is the program was needed to be run by others till the right time."

Sam knew she ran the program where she came from. _"Which reality do I rightfully run the SGC?"_

Sam quietly looked at Marion for a moment then said, "I am supposed to run the program here?"

Oriana stated, "Not yet. There are a few things for you to know, and this time I will be helping you openly."

"Mother, why can you not simply hand this information to me now? I do not think Palpatine will wait for me to search for it."

Oriana said calmly, "You are right, he will not wait. He knows by now that this conditioning has been removed from you."

Sam asked in alarm, "How did you know that?"

Rosemary said, "That is very easy. You are radiant far too dazzling for us not to see this, my dearest Sam."

Sam grinned, "Sometimes I feel like screaming for joy over it, and a bit terrified on what he has for me in the near future."

Oriana said, "It is normal to feel this way."

"DAMMIT! I just want this crap over with."

"So do we all, my daughter. His host is dying faster than before."

"How vital is it for me to find…"

Her mother interrupted, "Never rush through anything. Remember me teaching you this when you were young?"

Sam smiled, "Still learning."

Oriana smiled back, "It is imperative that you apply it. You need to use all the assets you have from this point forward till the time Palpatine is no more."

"I am here to take some needed rest before things do get very severe."

Rosemary said with certainty, "That you will! Spite all that you can do, you are only human. You are also one person. If you do not start to take care of that special person as a human being, you will be closer to being the new host of the Dark-side of the Force than you could ever realize."

"My daughter, from the beginning you were meant to be the first host. The one he has now is not even close to being suitable. Palpatine realized that the host he has would die. If he got you to be the host, your powers are so great that you would live practically forever."

Sam contemplated on what her mother just told her. She finally understood, "I see why he had to use the machine and the risks it took."

"Your father went into you. He is the keeper of the Force because you are the Force and a lot more. Remember, you help bring to life both your sister and yourself. You created the Force. To keep Palpatine from taking you as a host moments after you and Brandon left us, Bodo had to enter into you."

Marion stated, "Sam, you are just as important to me as my grandmother is to me. You are family. Please do not give this anymore consideration while you are taking a vacation from all that you went through. You will need all your mental vigor when this does boil over for you once again."

Sam wanted to utter something to dispute to show she needs to start learning all she could about her past life, but did not. _"I am in no hurry, but this is important. Now that this mental conditioning is out of me…finally, I can start being me again. Damn! How long have I waited to do that? I will start with Jack, my beloved."_ Sam looked at her mother. "And I will do it with my mother."

Sam looked back at Marion with a smile, "I have been through a great deal I question if I remember how to take it easy?"

Rosemary smiled, "My dear sister. You will do great once you start your vacation."

Sam was shocked, "What did you call me?"

Still smiling, Rosemary said, "You are my sister just as much as Oriana."

Sam asked in confusion, "How?"

Rosemary stopped smiling and answered, "That is something that you will have to learn on your own."

Oriana said, "Sammy, there is a lot more to your past than you could ever envision. Please do not learn all of it at once. I will only help you with what you have to learn to deal with Palpatine. The rest is up to you. Trust me, your life is full of wonders that you could not even dream about."

Sam knew what she was about to say was stupid, but she had a strong desire to say it anyhow, "How can I be so important? I am just one person."

Rosemary stated sternly, "Sam you are one person, but you are a lot more than what you think. Once you take some needed rest from all this, you will start to be more open minded." She was very timid to say this now, but she knew Sam had to hear this now than later. "Sam, have you ever wondered how we got the ten laws of Dinotopia?"

"Yes I have." From the facial expressions of all around her, she came to realize that she created them. Sam blurted out, "How did I create these laws?"

Oriana smiled, "Find the light from within yourself. You will be very flabbergasted what you will find. I could go on for hours recounting how powerful you have been throughout history, but it will only lead to more bewilderment. This is something you have to experience for yourself."

"Mother, I am not a Goddess. I am a human being. How can I create these laws, do all that I was told I have done for all the ancient Jedi Knights, and everything you all are telling me?"

Marion stated with clarity, "We have not told you all that much if anything about your history. It is you that are telling yourself about who you are."

Oriana took over, "Sammy, remember when you told me about the reality merging. You realized your ancient self did all this."

"I know all about that mother, but my point…"

Oriana interrupted, "My point is that you cannot see yourself as who you were, will become, and what you are right now."

"That should be past, present and future."

Oriana gently shook her head. "Time is and never was a one conduit structure. You will never fully understand your hidden past if you continue to think and believe that time is a straight contour."

"I know all about that, but the elemental aspect of life is a beginning and an end. There is a lot more to time than our own way of life, but for me to live my life now, I have to think and live in that temporal understanding."

Sam's mother sternly replied, "That is why you have not learned hardly anything of your ancient past. You will never do so until you start to think outside of that limit construct."

"How can I do that? I know and understand about reality travel. I have been there and done that."

"Sammy, you have been doing that in a straight line. We did not lie to you in saying that you were meant to live in the reality you came from."

Sam showed total bewilderment on her face. "How can I be in two realities? I should either be in one or the other. I cannot be that important to live in more than one reality."

Sam remembered that the royal line of the Jedi Knights could travel to different realities. She asked her mother, "Are you telling me that there is more to our royal heritage than traveling to different realities."

"Far much more, and it all has to do with you. Before you and Brandon came to us, the Jedi Knights could scarcely do what they can do today. This is not a time paradox. It is nonlinear time."

Sam stated again, "Everything has a beginning and an end. When is the beginning of my life?"

"You are still not getting it. Remember the confusion you and Brandon had on who is the Master and who is the Apprentice?"

Sam nodded.

"You are going to have to think the same way and more to understand fully of those many years of you ancient past that you cannot remember."

Sam asked without any emotions, "What do I need to do?"

"You are doing it right now."

Sam sighed with complete perplexity. "Mother, what are you talking about? I do not know my own past. How can I be doing the right things?"

"Ever wonder why you felt so bad before you started your last mission with Stargate Command?"

Sam thought about it for a time. She in conclusion answered, "I thought it was Jill or Jolinar that gave me those feelings."

Oriana simply shook her head. She said, "My daughter it was you that gave you these feelings."

"How could I know I was going to be kidnapped? All I felt that something atrocious was going to happen."

Oriana did not say anything.

Sam abruptly realized what her mother was telling her. She could not believe it. With a alarming voice she said, "I knew the outcome of what is happing now and what will happen. In all the Sam Carters throughout the realities…"

Oriana interrupted, "Sam there is only one reality. What you have been experiencing is a playing field or sorts."

"Playing field? What are you talking about, and who is the game master?"

"Sammy, this is war between you and Palpatine. He has been after you since day one. Once I took you away…"

"Dammit Mother! None of this cryptic crap! This is more than hiding me when I was a baby."

"Yes it is, much, much more. Ever wonder how Earth is so linked to the Jedi Knights."

"You mean it started when I took Brandon and me to Earth a trillion years in the past."

Oriana smiled, "Search your feelings. You know that alone would not connect Earth in the 21st Century to the Jedi Knights. Until you start to see time as a fluid subsistence, you will never have a hint to your past."

With her eyes open, Sam searched for the answers with the Force. After a long moment, she blurted out, "O' my God! It is me…but how?"

Almost in a hypnotic voice, Oriana said, "Keep searching your feelings."

After a longer moment Sam found the answer. She said, "Because I went to the past to create me and my sister, I made it possible to allow things to happen to protect myself from something a lot worse." Sam looked at her mother with a confused look, "How does this allow me to know the outcome of my life now? The circle is complete. The future is waiting. Sam thought over it. "I must have done something to set things in action to allow myself to do the right things?"

"Yes and no. You have a power in you right now that can live out in any point in time as if you already knew the outcome of it. This proves that time is not long and narrow. If it were, how would you be able to know what to do as you did before you went on your last mission with the SGC?"

Sam thought over those days. She remembered that she did all she could to keep from going on that mission while at the same time she knew she had to in order to be where she is in life. She had to be trained by Corran Horn in a galaxy far, far away from Earth. She also realized the magnitude of training Brandon. Even with the mental conditioning that was put on her, all she had to do was trust her feelings regarding all that is mandatory for her to do.

She realized that her life was not being restricted. She had the same free will as before. Sam understood that she was given something that most wished they had in their lives, a guide to know what to do when they come to a fork in the road. Even with this guide, she had the preference to turn the other route if it deemed proper. _"If Palpatine is watching every move I make, then taking a different direction that he might not expect, could make all the difference in winning this war with less causalities, with any luck."_

Sam looked at her mother once again, "Please put in plain words without any cryptology on how all this is one reality while I know I have come from a different reality?"

"What makes you think where you came from is not in the same reality?"

"For one mother, you said yourself, I belonged in that reality."

"I said what I did because you thought and still think that time is linear."

"To all of us on Earth, we think like that. That is all we know. It has not failed us once. What is puzzling me is all that I have recently learned about reality hopping is not real. What in the hell is going on?"

Oriana contemplated for a moment then said, "Let me start with something that you do understand. You told me at one time everyone was starting to remember all the realities all the sudden, correct?"

Sam nodded.

"Ever wonder why?"

Sam just stared at her expressionlessly at her mother for a moment as she contemplated over it. She finally said, "The one reality was merging from being splintered many eons ago. There was a lot that I even learned about myself. What you are telling me, there a lot more for me to learn. Sam paused, "What about this one splinter that I just came from?"

Oriana threw her problem back at her, "What can you tell me about that. You were there after all."

"When I finally melded with my counterpart, it was as if we were one and the same. I felt whole like I have never felt before." Sam paused once again. "How many more fragments are there ready to be connected to the whole?"

"That is something I cannot answer. You were the one that splintered them in the first place. I can tell you that it had everything to do with Palpatine. I can also inform you on this. You are the only one that could have merged what has been brought together. If there are more fragments out there, then you will know what to do when the time comes."

Sam said as if someone was directing her speech, "When everything is joined, it will be the moment that the ancient Jedi Knights are whole once more."

Sam was amazed what she just said. "All this time, we thought it was bringing the decedents of the past to Earth. It is bringing splintered of reality together."

"That is all it was Sammy. That was how you saved our lives so many years ago. If it was simply sending people to other planets, then they would not be any safer than being here on Earth. As Amanda realized that all the Dark Force descendants were spread out, the power of Palpatine was destabilized. He could not fight all of us through this splintering."

"Mom, are you telling me that I created the Stargate system to travel to these splintered of reality?"

Oriana looked dead straight at her daughter and answered, "Yes I am. The traveling you all have been doing these past many years is a side-effect of gate travel. If Palpatine had you as a host, he could go to these splinters of reality and destroy all Jedi Knights."

"When will it be time for me to bring all this to a complete whole?"

Oriana smiled, "That my daughter is for you to figure out. You have that answer within you. When the right time comes, you will know what to do."

Sam sighed, "Knowing me now, I do not want to put anyone in jeopardy by bringing everything and everyone in one location."

"Right now simply take it easy. When the time comes, you will be very busy learning what you seek, 'your lost years' that you have no recollection."

"Knowing what you just told me, I would have to believe I took these memories from me for the same reason reality had been splintered throughout time and space."

Oriana asked, "Remember I told you that you have many guardians?"

Sam nodded.

"They will have to be with you in order to successfully pull everything together one bit at a time. With the Doctor's TARDIS, you will be able to not only meet these individuals, but you and the TARDIS will be able to merge the remaining splinters to the whole."

Sam quietly looked at Rosemary and Marion for a time. All the sudden she got a feeling that there is more to Dinotopia regarding the ancient Jedi Knights. She pondered this for a moment longer.

Sam smiled, "Dinotopia in this time period was the base for the returning Jedi Knights after they left Earth a trillion years ago."

Oriana smiled big time. She said, "There is much, much more to it. You will be learning that is time to come."

Sam asked, "What I will like to know is how you found this place so quickly after I was born."

Oriana look disappointed, "Sam have you forgotten this island is where you were born on? When you first met me in 1860…"

Sam replied in a shocking tone, "I first met you! What are you talking about?"

Sam truth be told, I escaped the car crash before I died. The body that everyone saw was mine, but this body now is a new one due to going back in time so I could write the journals that you asked me to write for you."

Sam showed an awe-inspiring expression. "Holy Hanna. You mean I saved your life in order for me to be a Jedi Knight?"

Oriana nodded.

Sam with a bit of irritation in her voice asked, "If I was that powerful…"

Rosemary interrupted, "Sam you cannot deal with presumptions. I do not know what you did so long ago, but I can identify with with what you have done. I know you chose the paramount options achievable. If you second guess what has been done in the past, you will be unsuccessful for the future."

Sam went wide eyed in what Rosemary said to her. She knew she was correct. "I can see why I love it here a great deal. You Dinotopians are so astonishing."

Beth said, "If I understood what has been said by Master Oriana, I would have to believe that Dinotopia and its people are the results of what you have done on this island so long ago."

Sam looked at her with a smile, "If only that were true."

Oriana replied, "That is not all that incredible as it may seem. For right now, do not give it any more reflection. When you start to learn about your lost past, you will find how much of an impact you have made here in Dinotopia."

Beth smiled, "If I know you, I will have to wrestle you to keep you on your needed tranquility."

Sam smiled, "Now that this mental conditioning is out of me, I think I will loosen up a lot easier than before. I have to declare Jack is right. Every time we go on a vacation or the like, something happens to pull us back into the heart of it."

Oriana replied, "That could easily happen with you now. The important thing is to take it easy when you can. It will make all the difference."

Sam smiled, "If there is no pressing danger for me or anyone else, I will do so."

Brandon's voice came out of nowhere, "Yes you will!"

Sam got up and turned to face him. She gave him a big smile. She told him, "I was wondering how long it would take you to get here."

Brandon smiled back, "To be honest, we all came some time after you arrived."

Sam was dumbfounded and made it known. "I did not feel your presence."

Oriana replied, "I made sure you did not. Brandon had to hear what I was telling you."

Brandon replied, "I knew a lot already. Amanda told me a good bit before we arrived."

Sam looked at Amanda with a big smile, "How can you know so much about me?"

Amanda smiled back, "I would believe that it was destined for me to know. I am after all a Princess, and we met a trillion years ago. If I am to be at your side as we agreed upon, then I would guess that you made sure I knew about this before you did."

Sam thought quietly for a moment, "I have to admit that would be something I would have done. At the moment, the reason I would have done so eludes me."

Amanda smiled, "I think I can answer that, Your Majesty. You told me hours before I left. You/she told me to tell everyone at the proper time. For me to work at your side in the way you want me to do, I had to be told what I am going to share with all of you now."

Amanda paused then continued, "With all that Palpatine will throw at all of us, there should be two to be able to hold out to the finish. If he got a hold of one of us, the other was to take control of everything that has been going on."

"Right now the situation is very serious. The host that Palpatine is using now is deteriorating faster than ever. What you have told me so long ago this will not wane his armies one bit. Neither will his determination in going after you. I do not know if Palpatine is out of the competition, but his plans have not changed. Please Sam, never let up on your guard because this mental conditioning is out of you."

"Palpatine knew of your potency and that you would in time oppose all that he had put on you. That makes me either believe that you were meant to release this conditioning or he had expected you to liberate from it sooner or later."

Sam asked, "What did she/I say regarding learning about my forgotten past?"

Amanda gave a small smile, "This would be the place to find those memories, but it will not be given to you all at once. What I have experienced myself, there is a lot to your past. I can tell you this. There is a lot that you will be given before the end of Palpatine reign of terror. There will be more for you afterwards. For what you will learn here in Dinotopia, please let it come to you in its own sweet time."

Sam sighed, "I hope it will not take too long. I do not think Palpatine and his minions will give me the luxury to have all the time I need."

Rosemary stated, "Sam that is life no matter what happens. If we wait till the so called perfect time to do something, we will never get out of bed. You might not get the time you exclusively need, but I believe it will be more than enough to carry out the responsibilities that are yours to perform."

Brandon said, "Remember, you will not fight on the frontlines anymore. From all what Amanda told us about you and your past, I think you were never meant to be fighting in this war."

Nomi smiled, "Sam, you are no longer an Air Force Officer. You are the Queen of the Jedi Knights, and your place is here. I wished I could say it will be safe for you here, but you will not be at risk of being in greater danger."

Oriana austerely said, "Before you get any absurd ideas of wanting to depart from us to keep us from getting into harm's way, let me say this very unmistakably, do not! If you do, you will be in greater danger from me. I lost you already. I do not want to lose you again."

Amanda replied, "Your Majesty, you have never ran from anything a trillion years ago and all the time I have known you here in the 21st Century.

Sam looked at her mother and back at Amanda. She said, "No I do not run. If I can do more for everyone in this war by staying out of harm's way, I will. Let me state this, I will be a part of this war. I will not sit here and not let things go unchallenged."

Rosemary stated, "One raindrop raises the sea. Sam you have done enormous achievements for everyone already. I marvel if there is anything more you can do. If you do anymore, you might flood the sea. Allow others to do their part. Eat to live do not live to eat. Everyone knows the perils; it is about time you allow them to accomplish what they need to do."

Sam remembered Luke was over protective of Earth. She could not either. She looked at her mother for a long moment. She finally said, "I first want to learn about my ancient history. It will drive me wild if I cannot learn most of it here in Dinotopia."


	10. Chapter 10:  Sam vs Sam

**Chapter 10: Sam vs. Sam**

After a few days, Jack and their two boys met up with Sam. She was in high spirits in seeing them. She also felt more tranquil being in Dinotopia. As expected, Sam was with her mother spending time in the same spot Oriana did in 1860. Oriana quietly left to allow them to be alone.

Richard said to him mother, "It seems you are very much enjoying this meadow."

Sam smiled, "I sure am son. I can see why mom liked this location so long ago."

Charlie asked, "I wonder if this pasture was made for the two of you?"

"If it was made particularly for us, I would not go out of my way to find out. Sometimes in life you have to acknowledge things on face value. If we contemplate the reasons for what we have, how can we enjoy them?"

Sam felt with the Force that Jack was tense. She knew him far too well to ask why. She even felt the same way. As so many times when they took leave from the base, something happened in Goa'uld town that always brought them back to work saving the planet once again.

When she was at this one spot, all the tension simply melted away. _"Could Charlie be right? Could this place be special to allow me and the royal family to unwind from whatever?"_ Sam smiled inwardly. _"It does not matter. This place has lasted for decades, and so has Dinotopia. If this pasture does one day gets removed due to elements of time, I have the best boys in my life. They are my tranquility."_

She looked at her saurian partner. Clavis was lying on the ground sleeping. _"It seems that I am not the only one that is hit by the charms of this place." _ Sam looked at the others. She was noticing they were starting to relax. _"This vicinity might not have some form of magic to relax us, but I have to admit it is so full of nature that most of the world lacks. Could this plot of land be telling us something? Could it be simply we need nature more than nature needs us?"_

They simply sat there taking it all in. They might not realize what they are taking in, but Sam was right in thinking that humans need nature and be a part of it. This does not mean that technology is not important, but it does mean that there is more to life than cold hard facts. As Charlie learned, life does not necessarily need an explanation to enjoy the world and the things in it. There are many people that do not have any personal belongings, and are much happier than any millionaire.

* * *

While the O'Neill family was in their harmonious moment, Corran Horn and Mara Jade Skywalker were in Waterfall City talking near the waterfalls. Corran said, "As you know, I am very thankful beyond anyone can know that Sam is over all she faced, but I am just as troubled about what she will be facing with Palpatine. She could be taken and go through all this again."

"First, I would like to see anyone take her now with the powers she has that are far beyond anything I have experienced. Second, I do not think Palpatine will repeat it all over again. If he is going to take her, it will be to force her to be the new host."

"Mara that is what I mean. I do not think this time he will simple ask her to join him. I strongly believe that she will face something far more horrific than before."

Mara smiled, "If he did something like that, he would be very desperate. He knows she will fight him in every way. Host or not, he would not succeed in destroying the Jedi Knights or conquer the universe. He needs her to submit fully. He played with my mind so many times to finally get me to submit. If it were not for Luke, I would still be part of the Dark-side of the Force."

Mara sighed heavily over the memories of those times. She finally said, "That son of a bitch will have to at least use the same persuasion to get Sam to submit."

Corran asked as gently as he could, "Have you talked to Sam about what you been through? It might help her deal with anything he can throw at her."

With a sad look Mara answered, "I have told her some."

Corran sternly said, "You need to tell her all of it. What she can learn from you might be the means to keeping Sam from being the new host. I know what you went though is hell."

"Dammit Corran! What he put me through is beyond torment. Shit! Come to think of it, he could have easily used me at the new host. I did more for him than Darth Vader could ever do. I was his eyes and ears of the Empire back then. There was nothing I did not know that went on."

Mara was silent for a moment then continued, "Every time I had to report to him, I did not want to. For some fucked up reason, his power over me kept me from resisting."

"That is exactly why you need to talk to Sam about everything that went on with you and him."

Mara sighed heavily once more. "I know Corran. Sometimes I wonder if the mental conditioning he put in me through is still in my head." She cursed like a sailor before continuing, "I should have told Sam all this a long time ago. I was right about him going after her from the start. I should have talked to Sam while you were training her to be a Jedi Knight."

"I was going to get you to do that, but Sam was suffering too much. Sharing what you went through could have upset her more. It took Cain to help remove what was in her."

"It might be a reason I have not told her everything."

"Now that she has removed this conditioning from her, I think it is the right time to do so."

"She first needs to learn to relax and take it easy. I will talk to her first thing after."

Corran shook his head. That would be a very terrible idea. You need to do it now than later. This is far too severe to wait. We waited for the right time far too long. Either you are going to do it now or never."

Mara simply nodded. "I hope this will not screw up her downtime that she needs so urgently."

"Think of how screwed up it will be for her if you do not tell her now? We lived by the tenth law of Dinotopia far too long by doing nothing. This is a time to take action while Sam is free from any mental conditioning from Palpatine."

* * *

The O'Neills started walk back to Waterfall City. After a good distance Sam started to get a strong feeling in the Force. Jack in concerned asked, "What is wrong?"

"I am not certain. I experiencing we need to be somewhere."

Charlie asked, "Is something wrong? I do not feel anything with the Force."

Jack replied, "Neither do I. This is for your mother and for her to lead us to wherever it may be."

They all followed her. When they arrived they found a mouth of a cave. By the looks of Sam's facial expressions, this cave is not known to anyone on Dinotopia."

Jack asked before she started to walk inside, "What is this place?"

"To be honest with you Jack, I have no clue. The memories of my prototype/symbiote have no memories of this place."

Jack did a protest dance. He said, "Things do not simply appear out of thin air. There is something uncomfortable about this cave if you do not have any information on it."

Sam paused a moment. She had to agree with Jack on this one. Just the same the Force led her here. Sam closed her eyes to see if there were any dangers within. After she opened her eyes she said, "There is nothing elusive in there."

Richard stated, "We might as well go in. Danger or not, nothing is going to happen if we stay outside and simply look at it."

Jack quietly took out his lightsaber and turned it on, just in case, and they followed Sam inside. After they entered a familiar voice rang out. It was Sam's voice. It said, "The light is in you Samantha Carter O'Neill."

All the sudden Sam remember the time she was with Qui-Gon Jinn before the battle on Dagobah to defend the Stargate right before the rest of SG1 met up with her since she was kidnapped. Sam absorbed the excess heat from within the cave. Moment later, burst of energy flew out of Sam in different directions. After Sam opened her eyes all the sunstones that covered all walls of the cave radiated in all its majesty.

Sam's voice spoke once again out of nowhere, "It will not be long before everyone arrives. I want you all to witness what lies within this cave."

As they continued to walk deeper inside, they found what they needed to see. Jack replied, "Holy Cow!"

Sam said, "No kidding."

What they saw was the true "World Beneath." It was also the place where the Jedi lived before the island got its name, Dinotopia.

Richard asked, "If this is the city of the Jedi Knights, what is the place a trillion years back."

Sam smiled, "This city is when my mom and I settled in after we left. This is where I grew up in."

"What time period?"

"At the moment, I have no clue. I would expect the mid 20th Century, but do not quote me on that. When the others arrive, I am sure mom will be telling us more than dates."

Jack asked, "What do you remember of this place? You should have some memory flashes?"

"Right now love it is barely picture flashing in my head. I have to say I do remember this area very well."

Charlie asked, "What can you tell us mom?"

Sam smiled, "I use to play here a great deal as a child. What is odd to me is how I can grow up here and have a different set of memories growing up somewhere else."

After finally putting his lightsaber on his belt, Jack pleaded, "Do not struggle with it Sam. This is for you to remember. This was your life as it was on Earth outside of Dinotopia."

"Please trust me Jack, I am not. What I desire is for more to overflow in my mind, but it is not."

* * *

It was not long before everyone on the island saw the light show. Amanda asked, "Master, I take it you know what is going on?"

Oriana answered, "Yes I do. Sam found the place."

Luke asked, "Does this place have a name?"

Oriana turned to look right out Luke with a smile, "Home." She looked at Amanda and continued, "You have been there before."

Amanda facial expressions lit up. "You mean this is where you all have been living since you took Sam away?"

Oriana nodded. "It is also where it all got started.

Luke said with perplexity. "If it is where everything got started, what is the city of the Jedi Knights about?"

Oriana looked at Luke and answered, "Have you forgotten this island is the city of the Jedi Knights? We might have originated a trillion years ago, but what is going on right now had everything to do with where Sam and the others are now."

Luke smiled, "I get it. The Jedi Knights left the city. We all concluded it was not on Earth."

"Some did leave Earth. That is why so many Jedi Knights are in your galaxy, but far from the majority. Most had to help her Majesty to finally defeat Palpatine. Trust me Luke, you would not even have known Earth existed if it were not for Sam being kidnapped and trained to be a Jedi Knight."

Jerry Bowers asked, "Let me get this right. Sam is the Force, but she had to become a Jedi Knight?"

"If she did not become one, no one would know anything about the Jedi Knights."

Amanda got it. She said, "These two time periods are crucial because they cross each other. Like the diagram you shown me of a circle and two lines crossing parallel threw the circle."

Oriana was amazed on what she said. "Tell me which one is the circle, and which one is the straight line?"

Amanda was taken aback by the question. She stated with a bit of confusion, "Neither. They are the same."

"Why do you say that, my young Padawan?"

Amanda smiled, "How could they be separate. You did tell me that we never crossed into different realities. I have to admit I thought we did travel to different realities, but after what you told me the other day, there is no way there can be two different time lines."

"So you are saying that the diagram you just mention is false?"

Amanda shook her head. No Master. The diagram is a topology of the understanding of non liner time. If Sam did not get kidnapped, she would have never been able to be the Queen of the Jedi Knights. That is why my daddy and her could never conclude who was the Master and who was the apprentice. It is also why Sam does not have the memories of her past life. To her it has not happened yet."

Luke was more baffled than before. Oriana smiled. "Luke did you know about Sam before you met her on Coruscant?"

"No I did not." By Oriana not replying spoke volumes. "O my! We all make a difference in Sam being a Queen."

"It was the only way to keep Palpatine away from Sam, or so we thought. We deliberately set all the disorder you have been experiencing not to get everyone on Earth lost in the shuffle but to keep Palpatine from following us."

Mara said, "Normally it would have worked. I am beginning to believe that he wanted Sam far too much to have you all disappear with her. I also believe it is much more than just being a host."

Barbara asked worryingly, "What do you mean?"

Mara did not show any emotions when she answered, "There is more to Sam than we all know. Think about it. She is the person we all know and love, but she is also her Majesty a trillion years ago. That person has been helping us fight him from the time Sam came to us to the present. You tell me how she can be in two places at once and be able to be two persons?"

Everyone looked at Oriana for the answer.

"She splintered herself. The Sam we know is just one. When the time comes, she will unite with all of them. As Amanda told us, if either she or Sam gets taken, the other is to unite with the others Sam prototypes. The combine energies will be able to defeat Palpatine and hopefully rescue the one that is captured."

* * *

After a good walk around, Jack asked, "Getting anything?"

Sam answered, "Yes and no. I cannot explain it, but all I am getting is memories. I am getting no feelings. I do not understand."

Jack smiled, "It will all make sense sooner or later. See why I do not like surprises. When under fire, it is so difficult to play head games."

"Jack this is more than a game. It is like it is not me that was raised here. I do not understand it, but that is how I feel."

Richard asked, "Could it be due to the lost memories of your past? All we know, these pictures you are getting could be coming from the symbiote that was in you."

Sam tried to smile, "It could be. I just do not know."

It was not long after till Oriana and the others on the island met up with Sam. When Sam saw her, she sighed in complete relief. "Mom we got to talk."

Oriana smiled, "Let me guess, you are having memories of living her, but you feel it is not you at all."

Sam nodded. She asked, "What in the hell is going on?"

"It is simple Sammy. You are a prototype of who you really are."

"I thought the symbiote was a prototype."

Oriana throw the question back at her. "Which one? You have had four of the same Tok'ra symbiote in your head over the years."

Sam blurted out, "What the hell? You are right. What is going on here?"

Oriana replied understandingly, "They are still in you."

Sam went wide eyed. "MOTHER!"

"Sam it is simple. The prototypes are entering in you. The last one was what you called your alternate."

Sam smiled, "Talking about going schizoid."

Oriana smiled back, "You are not going crazy. You are just thinking in linear time."

Sam sighed, "I need to start getting use to this time thing."

"You will Sammy."

Amanda finally walked up to Sam. She told her, "Everything so far looks the same when I was here last. Do you remember much of this place?"

"Not all that much right now. If this place called me here, I am guessing that I should be getting something a lot more than memories."

As before, Sam's voice came out of nowhere. "Yes you will my dear Samantha. You are here because it is time for you to be whole once again. All the Jolinar symbiotes are all what remains of all the Sam Carters throughout the splintered realities. Many more entered in you when everyone on Earth was getting memories of the splintered realities."

All the sudden a large bright light shined in front of them. What formed was nearly an exact image of Sam with slight differences. She spoke again with a smile, "It is great to see you once again Amanda."

Amanda bowed and replied, "It is always great to see you, Your Majesty."

Sam saw something in Amanda. She asked, "Did you know this would happen?"

Amanda's smile was all she needed to hear.

When Sam was looking at her true self, her Majesty continued, "My dear Sam. I want to state now that having you go through all the horrors were not my plan at all."

Sam smiled, "No reason to apologize your Majesty. In a very weak way, I am grateful; I would not be here if I did not end up in that galaxy."

"That is so true, but you did not have to go through all the rest to have Corran Horn be your Jedi Master."

Sam asked, "I do hope you will not go on some vendetta to payback for what Palpatine put me through?"

Her Majesty smiled and shook her head. "We are the same you and I. It is a lot more than you may ever know. That was why I was able to give you some of my power to you and have the journal for you to read while you were on Naboo. That was why Palpatine hit you first. We are one and the same."

"Mother just told me I was a prototype."

"Yes you are and a lot more."

Sam blustered out, "O my! You said that only your prototype was able to enter in this reality…I mean splintered reality. I am that prototype."

Her Majesty gently nodded.

Sam continued, "Was it you and I that crushed Palpatine and kept him from entering this existence ever again?"

"Yes it was. I was in Brandon for a time. Now it is time for us to become one person in the flesh as it were."

"Will this give me the missing memories of my/our past life?"

"Yes it will, but you and I will have to learn a lot more about what is in store. I should say, you will be learning these things. When we do come together, you will be the same person as you are now. Having us become one will make a gigantic difference, but what mother has told you is still valid."

"Excuse me for being rude to myself." Sam laughed, "Why now? Could not we have done this uniting thing years ago?"

Her Majesty answered with a smile, "An interesting question. Here is an interesting answer. Yes we could have done so years ago, but as you have stated, you would not be a Jedi Knight if you did not meet Master Corran Horn. There was another way that was planned for you to go to that galaxy, but here you are now. I cannot turn back the clock to have you travel another route."

"In a way I have. I have sent Brandon to my teen age years to train me as a Jedi Knight."

Her majesty smile wide. "Jill is one special person. I have gotten out a lot of scrapes due to her. That was the means I had planned for you to go."

"So Brandon is the Master?"

"Yes he is, but it is very ironic that you two met in Atlanta, Georgia that allowed you to be the Master over him. For that you are the Master over Brandon. Even though I had plans for you to go by another route, does not mean it was the best one for you. It seems that you are more in control than I am."

Sam smiled on what she was about to say, "Far be it for me to argue with myself, but I have no clue on what is going on. I am more confused in what I have been told recently. Being here has not helped. How can I be in control?"

"Because I have been fighting Palpatine since the day I was born, thanks to you, does not make me a better warrior. From the moment you started your Jedi training, you have excelled far more than I have seen any Jedi Knight. That is why you are the Queen of Naboo and the Jedi Knights. For that I thank you."

With a befuddled look, "Are you saying I allowed you, I mean us, to become the Queen?"

"Yes I am. Why do you think all the other Sam Carters been entering into you? You are the first. Without you, none of this could be possible. You are the corner stone of the whole thing."

Sam asked, "How? I could not have made it through half of what I been through if it were not for you."

"Are you forgetting? You were trained by Brandon."

"Yes. That is right. It feels that it was me, but how?"

"You have the memories of all the splintered realities."

"Wow, some memories." Sam paused and continued, "Why do I not have the memories of this place."

"The question you want to ask is why the memories were taken from you of our past." Her Majesty paused for only a second and continued, "To you, they have not happen." She paused once again, "You are before me. All that you see here came from linear past, but time is not linear. You are looking at your future. To me it is the past."

Finally Sam got it. "All this time my point of reference was on the past, my past being before me, but this is not my past."

"Time is relative to a certain point of view. It is only confusing if you look at time as linear. As with what is truth or not is based on our frame of reference."

Sam replied, "Let me get this straight. I was the one that got kidnapped and put into slavery, but you are saying I was trained by Brandon."

Her Majesty was quiet for a moment in thought. She finally replied, "Yes and no. I was right to state I apologize for you going through being kidnapped, tortured, and put into slavery. I was also right to say that you were trained by Brandon." She waited for Sam to think about it then continued, "You are the same because you experienced both, but the person that you are is in the world that Brandon trained you. Most people live only one life, but you are not most people. You are of Royal Family."

Sam nodded. "I had a feeling this was true, but I could not prove it. I could not tell anyone. I did not know what would happen."

"Did you think this before you removed the mental conditioning?"

Sam nodded.

"I think you need to rethink a lot of things due to what Palpatine has done to you. Ask me this, how can you have this mental conditioning if you were trained by Brandon?"

Sam gave a half smile, "I have wanted to find that answer for a long, long time. To this day I have not found it."

"What have you come up with so far?"

"At times I see myself still wanting to call Brandon Master, while other times I know I am the Master. Sometimes I find myself wanting this whole mess to be a bad dream."

"Since I know all what you went through and are feeling, I can understand why you feel this way."

Sam smiled, "Please do not get me wrong, I have a much better life than I could ever hope or dream." Sam very quickly turned to face her mother. "You said the same thing to me."

Oriana smiled, "Yes I did, and it is the exact things that are running through your mind now. It is a lot more to it, but that will be in your future."

Sam turned to look at herself once more. "When we join, meld, or whatever, will I be able to go to that same spot outside of Waterfall City to relax?"

Her Majesty smiled, "If you are referring to that meadow that is so relaxing to sit on and meditate, yes. I have been going there every day for as long as I can remember. If you are wondering if that place was made for us, I have to agree with you, but I have no clue why."

Charlie asked that earlier. I told him it does not need an explanation. It is there to be enjoyed by all that takes the time to take it all in."

"Pardon the pun, but I think I am going to like me after all." They both laughed.

Suddenly there was silence between them. Without any instruction, the two of them knew it was time for them to be one. They also did not need any directions on what they need to do. As they walked closer, they were about to hold hands with both of their hands. Suddenly they started to dematerialize through their finger tips. They first looked like mixed colors swirling into one. Just as quickly, they turned into pure white energy. For a less than a second, they vanished. When something appeared, it was Sam as one person, but the attire was much different than each one had on.

Sam was wearing the most elegant royal outfit ever could be worn by any sole in existence. It was so radiant that all that was near could not stop from staring at her. Finally someone did speak. It was Oriana. "I have not seen you in that outfit since you first became Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Sam smiled, "Happy it still fits. I knew I gained a few pounds here lately."

"Nonsense! You look wonderful."

"Thanks mom."

Sam turned to look at Jack and her two boys. "We have a lot to talk about."

Jack smiled, "I am in no hurry. It will also give you the chance to take it easy as you should."

Sam looked around the area they were standing. She said, "I think we can start our vacation here."

Charlie replied, "Cool! I am starting to really like this city."

Marion replied, "It will be occupied once again. This time it will be filled with not only Dinotopians but everyone on Earth."


	11. Chapter 11:  Mara Jade Skywalker

**Chapter 11: Mara Jade Skywalker**

Sam was starting to find out about her history or is it her future? Sam said to Mara, I do not think I will ever get use to this time craziness. I mean it is hard to believe all this is my future."

Mara smiled, "It is your future just the same girlfriend."

Sam just shook her head and refused to accept. "How can it? Mom said to me this city has been here about a million years after they left the city of the Jedi Knights. I was born on December 29, 1968. How in the heck could I be raised here?"

"You tell me. You are fused with your true self. You are now whole."

Sam sighed, "How long have I been not whole?"

"Does it matter?"

Sam halved smiled, "I guess not."

"Then what in the hell is bothering you? The moment I came through this cave, you have been tensed like I have never seen you before. That is not you at all."

Sam serenely said, "I just want to know who I was or will be."

Mara laughed, "I would too. Who does not want to know their future?"

"This is much different, and you know it."

Mara looked unsympathetically at her, "No I do not."

"How would you react if you knew that your future has already existed?"

"What does that have to do with it?"

"What choices do I make now?"

"I would think any damn one you want to choose. Why do you think that your life is already made out for you in every detail? Did something tell you to wake up this morning, or did you wake up yourself?"

"I do not think it works that way."

"What way does it suppose to work? Are you acting like a scientist?"

Sam did not reply. Mara continued, "If you are to live the way you want to live, then you should act like it."

"My true self told me that I experienced two existences, I really do not know who I am."

"Then who the hell are you? I see you standing there alive. You have to be someone."

Sam smiled, "I am Sam Carter, and I am a free person."

"Then dammit, start believing it." Mara tenderly walked closer. She smiled and said, "I think you are finding yourself and not knowing what to do since this conditioning is not in you anymore. Stop trying to be perfect girl, and lighten up."

Sam halved smiled, "I forgot how to."

Mara smiled, "No you have not. Once you do things for fun you will see what I mean."

"Right now I cannot."

Mara gave her that look of repulsion. "Why the hell not?"

Sam was undecided at first, but she answered anyhow, "I have this friend that needs my help."

Mara was baffled. After looking in Sam's eyes, she realized it was her that she was referring to. "I will be a stinking Hut. You set me up. You were not upset with all this."

Sam gave a big smile, "From the moment I felt you enter this cave, something was bothering you enormously."

Mara sighed, "Remember I told you some of what I been through when I was working for Palpatine?"

Sam nodded.

Mara sat down in the nearest chair before continuing. "Sam I have not told you half of what I been through, and I think I should now."

"You fear for me because I am whole?"

"It could be why Palpatine has appeared to be not doing anything lately. He has been waiting for this moment. He is a very disciplined man. He is evil as everything, but extremely patient."

Sam replied, "I promised you before and I will do it again, I will not let myself become a host."

"I know you will fight hard. I did too. If it were not for Luke, I would still be under Palpatine's power."

"I have powers that have kept me from being his host for years. All this here is proof of it."

Mara shook her head, "Sam, my dear Sam, time does not work that way. It is fluid and can change."

"I can see why my true self wanted me to merge now than later. It could be the means to keep me from being his host."

"The powers you have in you are far beyond all I have been acquainted with, but you still need to hear about my past with him. I need to do it now than later. I am so sorry, but you have to hear this."

"_The moment I saw Mara coming towards me before she removed the collar and deactivated that damn chip behind my neck, I somehow felt that she was part of my past in a giant way. Could it be what she wants to tell me? How much is my life intertwined with time?"_ Sam just stared at Mara for a few seconds longer. "I remember you telling me how manipulative he was for you."

Mara was shocked in what she said. "I never said that to you!"

Sam smiled, "In a way you did. It was more in what you did not say, but somehow I felt that from you."

Mara stared at Sam for a long moment. "There is more to it than your intuition."

"What do you mean?"

"I do not know, but I think you do. Tell me more about what you experienced when I was talking to you then."

"I felt something in you that was more than you know yourself. I think it was what allowed Luke to turn your from the Dark-side. When you first came to me, I somehow felt in you that are very special person." Sam used the Force and her own powers to examine Mara. After a few minutes she found what she was looking for. Mara was a part of her future. She did not see Jill Cantrell in her, but somehow she realized that she was one of her guardians."

Mara asked, "What are you seeing in me?"

Sam smiled, "You are one of my guardians."

"You mean from the future?"

"So it seems, but it was you that rescued me from the spice mines."

"Yes I did, but what does that have to do with the future?"

"Think about it. You were there for me when that guard was chastising me. You were the one that took me to that bar. That did me wonders to be with those wonderful crazy people."

Mara smiled, "They are more than you may ever know. They are much more than an organization that helps the Jedi Knights from time to time."

Sam asked, "How do you know this?"

"The same reason I knew that they will help you. I was part of their organization, or I should say my parents were. I was with them all the time. That is why I am very resourceful with many types of weapons and have many abilities in fighting. I think that was why Palpatine wanted me."

Sam shook her head, "No, you are associated with the Royal Family somehow?"

Mara looked at Sam as if she was crazy. "How can I be part of the Royal Family?"

"I did not say you are part of the Royal Family, but connected to it. I do not yet know how, but that is what I felt from you then and now."

Mara asked with a bit of perplexity, "You knew about the Royal Family then?"

"No I did not, but I first thought you were a knight or something. Not all knights were of royal lineage. Most were paid guards to protect the royal family. When I learned more about the Jedi Knights, I dismissed the whole idea, until now."

Mara stated, "Then you are in more danger than you might comprehend. If Palpatine knew that I am one of your guardians, then he will have a means to get you to become a host and bend your will to his."

Sam smiled, "He knew everything about me a long time ago. I was in danger the day I was born. He tried to kill mom, and my future self saved her to allow her to be here with us now. I am not going dread over my shadows, but I will take this seriously. I think that is why my future self wanted us to blend now than later."

Mara looked at Sam interestingly, "What more do you see in me?"

Sam smiled, "It is what I have seen in you the moment we first met. Ever wonder why we have connected so close and so quickly?"

Mara smiled and answered, "I have always thought it was your wonderful personality."

"That alone would not allow us to grow and bond as we have done. My future self has not shared with me about our future, nor should she. The challenge for me is to learn about those years that I called 'lost years of my life.' "

"I do not know how you can deal with this. I been knowing that time is not linear, but wow. You are going through something very intense. If I had this to deal with, I would drink like you have done."

Sam gave smile, "I would need to teach you."

Mara was quiet for a moment. She asked, "How does that make you feel?"

"I remember that part of my life as if I went through it."

"You did Sam."

Sam sighed, "From my future self, I did. I also lived through another life, the one that Brandon trained me to be a Jedi Knight."

Mara studied Sam for a moment. She finally said, "Knowing what you know girlfriend, I have to conclude that you were meant to live through these different lives. I think that was why Jill came to you when she did."

"My future self did not mention this."

"That might be something you will have to learn later on in your life. You just said you would not want her to give you all the answers." Mara paused, "I really do not know, but for some reason I feel that I am right."

Sam just smiled

"On how you could drink Barium Frizz as you have done, it was due to how bad you were hurting."

Without showing any facial expressions Sam replied, "It was mostly due to that, but I had to train myself to drink that stuff as I did because I was hurting so much."

"That was why I just asked how you feel about that."

Sam smiled, "I remember it all, but I am fine with it now."

"Good. If I am one of your guardians, then I would not want you to hold any harmful feelings in you…as you have done. Hear me girlfriend?"

Sam smiled, "I will not. The purpose of this get together was for you to share your feelings and not mine."

"What he put me through to finally get me to be his plaything for his purposes was beyond belief. Corran and I were talking the other day about that. We think that he could do the same to you to get you to be the new host."

Sam did not say anything.

Mara continued, "I have to confess in a very scrawny way, he does want his victims to freely submit, but under his control, or they could freely turn about face just as quickly. Just the same, I still would not call it free will. Anyhow, when I was about your age when you mother died in the alternate life you had, he played mind games that any terrorist on Earth would be dumbfounded."

Mara was about to cry over those memories, but she kept her emotions in check. She continued, "If I am one of your guardians as you say, I am suspecting that he would have made his job in taking you a lot easier."

"I would not doubt he would have used you to get to me. Since you would have known me so well, without actually realizing it, you would have been the best candidate to turn me to his will."

Mara gnashed her teeth in anger. She blurted out, "I be a blood hut! That would be something that bastard would have done, and he had gotten me to do so to others so many times that I have lost count. That does prove what you say is true about me. As your dearest friend, I would be your guardian now if I was or not then or whatever time period I was when I was connected to the Royal Family."

Mara looked right at Sam with all the seriousness she could give, "My dear Sam, I declare that I will do all I can to make sure no one turns you to be a host to the Dark-side or anything else. You hear me?"

Sam smiled, "Thank you. I know I will need all the aid I can get."

"If it were anyone else, I would not be so worried. Till the very end, he will continue to pursue you."

"I am amazed that he can still get me after my future self and I have fought and destroyed him."

"Trust me, he is very alluring. That is his evil charms. As one of Earth poet, Mary Howitt, stated, "Will you walk into my parlor?" Please if you can do anything for me and yourself, watch for his shrewdness. He will stop at nothing, and he will get more and more desperate."

"These Cyberman, Daleks, and Sontarans have not made their move yet. If the Doctor is right that the Sontarans have something get me to bend to Palpatine's will, then that is something to be very concerned about."

"Luke told me to tell you not to be distressed with all that has been going on. Everyone is doing their part to keep an eye on all of those characters. Brandon personally told me to make sure you are spending all the 'you time' before things do heat up."

Sam smiled, "It is paradoxical. I am his Master, but I feel that I am not."

"He is the Emperor Jedi of Earth because you are his Master."

"I know. Now that I am whole as I should be, I understand more than I thought I would. What I mean, I have learned a lot from him on both life experiences. As I told you before, I wanted to call Brandon Master practically from the first time I met him. He is now the Emperor Jedi, and I can now see why I felt as I have."

Beth leisurely walked up to them. When Sam saw her, she smiled. As Mara was turning around to greet her, Sam said, "A Queen's life is never done."

Mara laughed, "I know you love every damn minute of it. If you are not, I will kick your ass and force Cassandra to watch."

Sam replied in bogus hurtful tone, "We are not violent are we?"

Mara huffed.

Beth said, "If you were not so damn ass stubborn, we might not be that way towards you. We only want you to be happy."

Mara looked at Beth and said, "If she even thinks of complaining, I want you to tell me."

Beth smiled, "After I give her a good spank bottom myself, I will."

Mara smiled, "Go get your manicure love. I will start to do my royal duties as your guardian, that include making sure you behave yourself."

Sam smiled and said, "You guys are no fun."

Beth and Mara were not amused. Sam saw it and stated, "I was just joking, and I will allow everyone to please me more then I have."

Beth replied, "It is not the measure of your allowing others. We just want you to be happy, and allow us give pleasure to you."

"I will for now on. While I had that damn cursed mental conditioning, I simply could not be happy no matter how much others did for me."

Mara said sympathetically, "I can understand that Sam. I still want to share my experiences with you, but later."

"You will, and if I have to, I will make it an official decree. I think you need to do this for yourself than for me."

Mara smiled, "That may be so. Now go get pampered." Both Sam and Beth took off.

After they were out of eye sight, Mara got a hold of Corran. Mara told him about their discussions.

"I am not surprised one damn bit. To be honest I thought I saw that in you the moment you started to help her. I also believe that it will do you the most good in talking to Sam about what you been through with Palpatine."

Mara sighed, "I have to agree with you. When I first talked to her about Palpatine, I in some way felt that I could tell her anything as if I knew her for a very long time."

"We all felt that way about her, even Mirax. There is more to Sam than we could ever know. One day we will find some of what that could be, but I doubt on anything we will not come close to finding all about her."

"Tell me about it. If she can see that I was her guardian before I had the chance to rescue her, I wonder if she is completely intact."

"What do you mean?"

"Think about it. All these years and now she recently merged with her future self or past self. It is how you look at it. Why wait all those years. They could have done so after Brandon was sworn in as a full Jedi Knight."

Corran was quiet for a moment. He finally said, "Got a point. If anything there must be something special about Sam that is waiting for her and why Palpatine cannot get after her as a host."

"Right now Corran I will believe anything you say. With her, anything is possible."

After Mara turned off her communication device, she said out loud, "That is what is starting to concern me."

* * *

In another part of the city, Brandon was talking to his wife on his concerns for Sam.

Nomi replied, "My love, Sam will be fine. She is not in any jeopardy at the moment."

Brandon sighed, "I know that, but I am more concerned about her safety in the near future."

Nomi walked closer to him and gave him a hug. She said, "You will not help her by excessively worrying about it. She knows the dangers. The only way you and everyone else can help her is by not remind her of them."

Brandon gently smiled, "You know I love you, right?"

Nomi smiled, "I love you too. Sam knows you love her." Nomi paused, "I have a grand idea. Since your mother is still at Sam's side, have her stay with her. It will give her someone to be with other than Jack and her two boys. It will allow Sam to know that everyone is concerned for her and allow the connection between Sam and your mother to grow."

"I have to confess, those two are meant to be together as much as I am with Sam."

Nomi looked romantically at him and said, "You have that magnetic personality about you."

Brandon warmly smiled, "You think so?"

After Nomi gave him a passionate kiss, she said, "Does that answer your question mister?"

After they kissed again, Brandon got a hold of his mother on his holocron communication device. "Mom, I think it is time for you to be with Sam once again."

"I am worried about her too. With the training that Master Anakin gave us, it will help her more than you know."

"What can you tell me about that training?"

Barbara smiled, "I told you that we cannot talk to anyone about that. I plead you not to figure it out either. Keeping this a top secret will make all the difference."

"I hope so mom."

Nomi said, "Mother, please just be there for Sam. As you know, she does not need us to constantly remind her of her status quo."

"I just got done talking to Mara." Barbara told them all what Mara shared with her.

Brandon replied, "I feel now that you are one of Sam's guardians. I doubt if you are from ancient past, but…"

Barbara interrupted, "If you and Jack are just as much the Force as Sam, then it is extremely possible that I am connected to the Royal Family. That does not mean I am royalty, but like Mara, I think I am something special for Sam. Trust me on that my son. What I have learned from training under Master Anakin and all that I know now of the Royal Family of the Jedi Knights, there a very strong possibility I am very much connected."

Nomi replied, "If you are, then it will explain a lot on how Brandon is so powerful with the Force, and why you and father are somehow being hidden from every one of your full Force abilities."

Barbara looked Nomi and gave her a smile. She said, "How things are going for us all, I would not be one bit surprised. Talk with you soon. Love you both and may the Force be with you."

They both said the same thing before ending the conversation.

Nomi smiled, "Your mother is one incredible person. Master Thon and Master Vodo right away saw that in your family, but they told me your mother stood out."

"If it was not for Princess Leia noticing a few things about her, I wonder if anyone would realize my parents could use the Force at all."

"Good point. It was when we were shopping for my wedding dress and the other things that we started to notice a very small potential in her. I do not think these wonderful things in our lives are random. I think all this was designed to happen at strategic points. I cannot say if Palpatine realized what was going on, but I have to believe what we are getting here lately is to help everyone on Earth to defeat him."

* * *

The following day, Sam was starting to really take it easy since she had been kidnapped from her team so long ago. While she was meditating on that wonderful pasture, she had a calling from the Force.

The moment she made contact, a big smile came over her face. _**"Father it is so wonderful to see you."**_

_**Bodo Bass replied with a smile of his own, "Same here my daughter. I am happy to see you whole once again."**_

"_**Father is Mara Jade Skywalker one of my guardians?"**_

"_**Yes she is and a very special one as you have professed. How unique will be up to the two of you. I know this has to be a pain in the ass for you, but there are some things in our lives that we must learn on our own. Remember that Barbara Bowers is also a special guardian."**_

"_**Is she part of the Royal Family?"**_

"_**Yes she is and a very big part. What I can tell you now about her is this, and it has to do with why Master Anakin trained you both. It is also the reason why Brandon is so powerful with the Force."**_

"_**What about Emily and Ben?"**_

"_**They have their own exceptional relationship with the ancient Jedi Knights. I am sorry my daughter, but that story will have to be told another time. For Barbara, I want to tell you this before she meets with you. The final battle is near, and the training you both had will be needed."**_

_**Sam was undecided to ask, but she had to do so, "Father, I am taking my well needed vacation…"**_

"_**Please stay on it! Please do not get weighed down with what has been going on. It is more important that you take your deserved rest from all that you have been through. Emperor Brandon Bowers is accurate that you are not meant to fight in this war. You have done a lot more than your share. You will be safe on Earth as the war carries on."**_

"_**What about the Sontarans? The Doctor said they have the means to get me to surrender."**_

"_**As you have been told, no one can force you to do that. The Doctor is right, the Sontarans do have means to torture that could cause the normal individual to give in to anything, but you are far from ordinary."**_

_**Sam sighed, "What about what Mara Jade is telling me. Could Palpatine get me to be his new host as he influenced her to be his secret guard?"**_

"_**If he could have done so, you would have been his the moment after you were taken from that Hut."**_

_**Sam cursed. "I was right! It was him."**_

"_**I am afraid so my daughter."**_

_**Sam showed a dry smile. "It is not your fault father. I now know that you have done everything for me, and I am very grateful. I would not be here alive today if it were not for you."**_

"_**If you and Brandon did not come to us all of this would not have been possible. I know this is still confusing for you."**_

"_**What is a bit hard to comprehend and grab onto is that all that has happened is my future. I have been taught all my life that one's past has already been and the future has not been written yet."**_

"_**When Oriana took you, she stepped out of our time and entered another."**_

"_**I have some memories of that time, but I also have very vivid memories of having a whole different life. How can that be possible?" Finally it clicked, "One of me is my alternate. It was when Jolinar entered in me the first time that caused me to have the memories of that other life."**_

"_**That is correct. It was no mishap that a Tok'ra symbiote entered into you. It was the first stage of bringing your splintered selves as one. It was also how you got your strong foreboding feelings before your last SG1 mission. Those feelings were not only intended to sense fear, but get you ready for all that you have faced and what is in store."**_

_**To change the subject, Sam asked, "Now that I know Mara Jade is one of my guardians, what do I need to tell her?"**_

"_**That was one of the reasons I have called you. After your well deserved rest and not before, you are to take both Mara and Barbara with you as you learn more about the city you are in now. The second reason for making contact with you is to tell you that becoming whole is just the first step in your process to finally end Palpatine's very long war with the Jedi Knights."**_

"_**I thought the Dark-side of the Force cannot be destroyed."**_

"_**Who said about destroying the Dark-side? Palpatine is more than the Dark-side of the Force as you are the light side. He created it as you have created yourself."**_

_**In a confusing voice Sam asked, "What do you mean?"**_

"_**You already know about the history of how he entered himself in the machine. The Force is more that a machine of either side. The Force is the sum total of thought."**_

_**Sam recited, "The Dark-side is a master and an apprentice. No more, no less. The Light-side is the sum total of all the Jedi Knights, including the masters and the apprentices."**_

"_**That is correct. Since he cannot ever enter your world ever again, he does not have an apprentice."**_

"_**So that is what it means by he is dying faster than before. It was metaphorical construct."**_

"_**Yes and no. The body of the host he has is dying. After you both destroyed him, the Dark-side of the Force absorbed that body. That is how he can still go after you to be a new host. That absorbed body is the only bridge to you. Once that is gone, Palpatine will be finally defeated."**_

"_**I understand that it will not be as easy as waiting for the host body to kill over?"**_

"_**That part you have no control over anyhow. What all of you need to be concerned about is what Palpatine will do before that end."**_

"_**We have realized that his armies are in disarray."**_

"_**Yes they are, but they are just as treacherous."**_

"_**I can see why he got the Cybermen, Sontarans, and the Daleks to help him fight this war."**_

"_**What I am telling you is not for you to be disturbed over. All you need to do is communicate with the others on what I have told you. You have fought enough my daughter. The rest is not your fight. You have done a lot to get Earth and the others involved. The rest is up to them now."**_

"_**I understand. If I need to learn all I can before the end of Palpatine, than I will do it for all that will fight in this war."**_

"_**My dearest daughter, learning all this is for you and your many, many years of conflict with Palpatine. It is not to help fight in this war. 'To put an end to it' means what he has done to you."**_

_**Sam grumbled, "More metaphoricals. I wish everyone will start talking clearly and to the point."**_

_**Bodo Bass smiled, "Fortunately there will not be as much to say or read as you once did. All the information that you will receive will not be cryptic, but only you will understand fully of its meaning."**_

"_**You are referring to me learning of the past to have a future?"**_

"_**Yes, but in your case it has an exceptional meaning. You are the one that has started it all."**_


	12. Chapter 12:  Vacation at Last

**Chapter 12: Vacation at Last**

Sam woke up to another fantastic day. When she got out of bed, she was about to check the time from the clock on the stand near the bed. She saw a folded piece of paper sticking out from under the clock with something written on top of the paper. She read, "Love Jack."

She excitingly opened the paper. It read:

Dear Sam,

Hope you had a good night sleep. Please contact me if you need me. I will be spending time with Han. The boys are doing their usual, girl watching. Love you. xxxx

Sam smiled after reading the note. After putting the note down, she immediately got a shower and dressed for the day.

When she walked outside, she felt the sun beating on her. She smiled. _"I think I should investigate this city. It will be fascinating on what I find."_ She started her trek.

As she looked around, some more memories came to her. _"If all this is in my future, how can I have any memories of my life here? Just the same I am. There is more to it than time is not linear."_ Sam paused, _"Or that I am losing my mind." _Sam smiled wide on thinking of going crazy. Sam said out loud, "If I am going crazy, may a hut win a beauty contest."

A voice replied out of know where, "I have never seen a person that was more in control of their life than you."

As Sam turned around she smiled. The two of them hugged. Sam still smiling said, "Barbara it is so great to see you! How is your mother doing?"

With a smile Barbara answered, "She is great. How are you doing?"

"I am finally starting to enjoy my vacation. I hope it will last a good long time."

"I take it you are getting some memories of your life here?"

"I would like to know why. All this has not happened yet."

Barbara gave her that sympathetic look. She said, "When I first learned that Brandon was able to be trained as a Jedi Knight, I had to admit, I was right out baffled on what was going on. After traveling through the Stargate for the first time, I thought I would fall on the ground and puke."

Sam smile to the point of laughing. "I did puke right after I went through the Stargate on my first run. It seems you did better than I did." Sam laughed a little then continued, "You must have eaten something shortly before. Jack told me moments after that I should not have had that big lunch."

Barbara smiled, "I think I did, but cannot remember what. I think what really hit me was all that everyone told us at the house. That was a lot to take in then."

Sam gave a understanding look, "I know what you mean."

To change the subject, Barbara asked, "What memories are you getting?"

"Right now I am getting a lot from my childhood here."

"To get something that pleasant is a good place to start."

Sam smiled, "I think my future self is allowing me these memories to see there is a lot in my life that is very wonderful."

"I know you have put a lot of wonders in our lives. That was why Jerry and I did so much for the Jedi Knights at the mansion. It was our way to say thank you."

The two of them continued to talk as they walked around the city."

Surprisingly, this city was bigger than expected to be under ground. It was larger than Waterfall City. The city did not have any waterfalls, but it did have a long stream that was nearly as long as the city itself. Another surprising thing, the city was built to allow the largest dinosaurs to roam. The Jedi Knight came long before there were dinosaurs.

There was something else amazing about the city, there were a great number of plant life that has been extinct for millions of years. Barbara asked, "How can these plants be alive?"

"A good number of these plants are the same in the garden of the palace. I would have to conclude I planted these here or ordered them to be planted. I remember talking to Amanda about the plants at the garden nearly a year ago."

Barbara said in complete amazement, I remember you talking about that. WOW! Sam this has to be more than a time factor for you to know all about this."

Sam smiled, "I was thinking the same thing. At first was thinking I could be losing it, but if you are thinking the same, then…"

"We are both crazy." The two of them laughed.

"I know of a good food café near here. They set it up a day ago. Let me buy you lunch. When the two of them arrived, there was someone there to wait on them. After they were seated and the waiter got there order, they did some small talk.

Barbara asked, "How are you settling in this city. I heard that you and Jack will be living here."

"Might as well. The old palace is still there, and just as beautiful as it…." How can I say it?"

"It is in the past as far as the 21st Century is concerned."

"That is the point, to me it is not. All that I am seeing is in my future. How can the present be the future?"

"As far as we know, we could have crossed a time threshold. In all of what I have seen with my own two eyes, I would not doubt it one bit. All I know is we are here. There is no reason to be confused with time. This palace and everything in this city was created millions upon millions of years ago, but we are here. That is the present to me. As so many have told you before, you need to live in the here and now."

Sam smiled, "Great. You have a good handle on this. That was what I wanted to hear."

Barbara gave a funny expression and said, "You are great at suckering others. I fell for that like a pro."

"I had to find what you really believed and thought about all this. I simply just could not ask you point blank."

Barbara smiled, "No you could not, or at least get the same results."

"I know I could trust you if I did asked you directly, but I had to do what I did. I want more than facts. I want what is inside of you. Trust me; you do not want that buried in you."

"I will always be there for you. I am very happy you got your mother back, but I will always think you as my daughter."

Sam gave a warm smile, "Thanks mom."

It was not long before their meal arrived.

As they were eating their meal, Barbara said with a smile, "I thank you for calling me that. Since your mother is here, I do not want to stand between you two."

"You are just as much my mother as she is to me, and it is more than a mother-in-law. In all you two have done for me, calling you both mom and dad is the least I can do for you two."

"After swallowing a bite of food Barbara asked, "What have we done that puts us on a high pedestal?"

Sam smiled big time, "For one you both accepted me in your family. Second, you all have done so much for the Jedi Knights through the years. Third, you both have supported me through all that I have been through. Dad has shown great love for the both of you as well."

"So have your mother and Bodo Bass. Our lives have been so wonderful since you started to train Brandon to be a Jedi Knight. All we have done for the Jedi Knights was a small token to repay some of the wonders you all have shared with us."

Sam stopped eating for a moment. She looked serious at her before talking, "Trust me. If you and Jerry…dad did not talk to the mass public as you had done, I do not think Earth would have believed Leia or the two Generals. What all your family has done could never be repaid. I shiver at the thought of how Earth would have been if it were not for you and your family."

Barbara was in thought for a moment. She said, "Now that we can use the Force and be trained to be Jedi, I would not doubt if we somehow use the Force to make such an impact."

"You think that everyone that heard you would not open up to all that you all have done?"

"I know that the Force only works on the week minded, but I have to admit now that I see all that has been happening that we could not have made such an impact without some outside help."

Sam smile, "Give yourself more credit than that. And have faith in everyone else. They greeted all the different species with open arms. When most had to be evacuated, General Davis was very relieved that everyone was so calm about all that was going on. The Force may have guided you to do your many presentations, but the only true power that you and your family gave to us all is love."

"You know all we did for the Jedi Knights had to do with all of you being away from us. We thought by helping the ones at the mansion was helping you all in some way."

"Trust me! It did. It allowed us all to be where we are right now in this war. We had to be there to train Emily, Ben, and Jack. It also allowed Nomi and Brandon to grow in love with each other."

Barbara was quiet for a moment. She asked, "I do not want to cause you any more grief, but I must ask you, "How can Palpatine still be just as dangerous if you and your future self destroyed him not too long ago?"

Sam smiled lovingly, "You and your family will never cause me sadness. Your love is far too strong for me and just about everyone dear to me." Sam told in detail of her conversation with Mara on this subject. Sam continued, "It seemed that Palpatine realized that he would be destroyed in one way or the other. What I know now, he was alarmed that my future self could enter in that splintered reality."

"There is no reason for you to state future or past self. She was you in every way. How you can be with your different selves at the same place in time is very unique, but that does not make them less you. I think that is why you are getting so confused with this time thing. Until you come to terms with these splintered selves are you in every way, then you will easily grasp that time is not linear."

"I am whole now."

"That is what I am saying. There is no reason to state future self or whatever. So you know that all this will be in your future, but you are here now. I personally do not see any conflicts. As far as you know, this is the same place in time where it all started. I did not feel anything when I entered the cave, but think about it, the World Beneath is not as big as this city."

"O' my, you are right! How much we walked today is much bigger than Waterfall City and Sauropolis combined. We have not even adventured the whole city yet."

"There is also one thing that no one has mentioned. There is a sky overhead. I have been to places with artificial sunlight, but not with so much detail. What is over our heads is not artificial. Trust me, I checked with the Force. We are on Earth, but what time period is unknown to me. I think it is should be left to you to find that out."

Sam looked bewildered, "Since I have been here, I have been so overwhelmed about my life that I have not put in consideration on what you are telling me." Sam smiled, "I am very happy that you are at my side."

"So am I. The time we spent with Master Anakin only allowed my love for you to grow into something very special. I will always be at your side no matter the odds."

"If anything proves you are my guardian, then it would be this."

Barbara smiled, "I was right. You came to grips with this time thing once you accepted it as in the here and now. To say that you started it all means that you have and are doing so right now. There is no time paradox because there is no conflict. I have to believe that your future self thought it would be wise to come to you now to help you with things that are going on right now in all our lives."

After they ate, they continued on Sam's well needed vacation. As expected, Sam was able to tell more about the city. She was able to acquire most if not all the memories of her past life. Actually Sam had them, but due to her mind blocks of time, she could not reach them. Now that she was whole, she can now learn all that she needed to know.

* * *

It was in the early evening when she met up with the three most important males in her life. Sam kissed and hugged them all, but she only gave Jack a very passionate kiss.

After the kiss Jack felt something very different about her. He said, "You came to grips of what is going on with you."

Sam smiled, "Yes I have. There is still a lot to learn about my life, but I am remembering a lot more than I have."

Richard asked, "How so mom? I should be asking, what do you not remember?"

"Right now it is hard to say what I do not remember. It is either something not all that important, or something that I did not do directly. Whatever it may be, I will learn it sooner or later."

Charlie asked, "How does that make you feel in remembering another life?"

"I feel great! I actually feel whole. I thought I was whole before. Now that I am united with all the splinters of me, I can fully live my life as I should."

Jack said, "I have to admit, I have not seen you glow so brightly in all the years I have known you, and I have experienced at least three different personas of you. One at the SGC before we even knew of the Jedi Knights, another when Brandon was training you, and the one that I painted that portrait of you that is hanging in that museum on Naboo."

"I like to know how we ended up on Naboo. I strongly believe that it has everything to do with this time line."

"I do not think we left Earth completely, or we might have taken down all that is in this city."

"That is why I am interested in us being on Naboo. I could guess about it tell the cows come home, but we need to be there once again to find more of my life."

Jack jokingly said, "Moo."

Sam smiled at Jack's silliness. She said, "Thank you for making me feel good, but you are right. This is not the time for guessing. Before I start to learn more about my past life, I want to spend all the free time with you guys. I think I have earned this vacation, and I am going to seize it."

* * *

After looking at her husband she came to realize what he was doing, but she asked anyhow, "What are you doing just sitting there?"

As being caught with his hand in a cookie jar, he did his best to talk his way out of getting into trouble with her."

As usual, Mirax did not buy it. She stated, "Corran, I love her too, but she has to live her own life. This conditioning is out of her. There is no reason for you to be overly protective."

Corran huffed, "You know I am still responsible for her."

Mirax smiled, "I also know that you still love her. She loves you too."

Corran finally smiled, "She also asked me to watch after her. I think she thinks I am one of her guardians."

"You are in a special way. All Masters are guardians over their Padawans, yes? Now that you have experienced a number of different realities with her, I say you might be the most important guardian in her life."

"I have to agree with you. I only trained her in one of the realities."

"How is she?"

"So far she has been better than expected."

Mirax came closer to him and sat in his lap. She asked, "What is bothering you?"

Corran sighed, "Things are far too quiet all the sudden. I do not think Palpatine has kicked the bucket or there would be singing in the streets. If he is more desperate to have Sam than ever, things should not be so damn calm."

"I have to agree with you, but what can you do about it?"

"Be there for her when things due start to happen."

To change the subject and get Corran to think of something different, she asked, "Have you ever thought about going back to Coruscant?"

"You mean live there? Hell no! This is where we were meant to be, right here on Earth."

Mirax smiled, "It is so wonderful here. I have enjoyed our neighbors tremendously. Playing bridge every Saturday night is so wonderful. The Lees are so wonderful people."

Corran smiled, "Yes there are. Tom was so understanding when he was teaching me how to wood carve. We had none of that in our galaxy. That is why I will never go back."

"I have been seeing that with all that came from there. Could it be that we were too technical advanced?"

"I have been thinking about that a lot lately. Our technology has made a difference in this war."

"It is about time this war ends. I am relieved that Earth has not advanced too much. I would hate to see all that natural life on this planet go away so quickly."

I have to admit, we have allowed the Sahara Desert to have more life than it ever had."

"I hate the desert. That was why I hated Tatooine. It was damn too hot and no plant life to take notice."

"That was why I was very relieved to have the Stargate moved to Dinotopia. It is about a two hour flight from the star port here in Texas."

After cuddling closer to her husband, she said, "I am no hurry to gate travel unless it is needed for us to do so."

"It might be for me soon. Princess Amanda believes that these enemies that this Time Lord knows so well about could be attacking Earth soon."

"I for one am not worried. If the Doctor has been dealing with these adversaries of Earth this long, I think he and the rest of Earth defenses can deal with them. What I have heard about them, they would be more concerned about taking over the universe than doing this for Palpatine. In order to do that, they would have to dethrone him. In fact, I think they realize that they cannot take over Earth with the Asgards defending it."

"There is more to it than attacking Earth. As the Doctor has said it could have everything to do with getting Sam to be the new host for the Dark-side of the Force."

"Since Sam will not be a part of this war anymore, Earth could be attacked just to get to her. He is more desperate than ever."

"That is what is concerning me, and why I am monitoring her like never before."

"What I am concerned about is how it is affecting you."

Corran smiled, "I am fine."

Mirax shook her head. "No you are not. I see how it is driving you crazy. I know you have been through a lot with her since we first met Sam, but she can handle this better than before."

"I do not think so."

"What do you mean?"

"Think of it this way. We are playing the game of Palpatine right now. I believe that he wanted Sam to remove this mental conditioning, or it would still be in her. I also believe that he knew about the splintering of Sam true self. If that is true, it could explain why it is so damn quiet at the moment."

"You cannot worry about that. All what you are saying is complete speculations. No one can plan for everything. If it were not for Sam helping her SG1 team come to her, they would have given up on her and think she was dead. No, Palpatine thought he had her. His plans were not for her to go back to Earth at all."

* * *

The Doctor and his TARDIS was on board the Asgards ship. Thor asked him, "How certain are you that these adversaries will attack Earth?"

"First, as you know, they have done so many times. By any means they will not work together, but they will all attack Earth to get to Her Majesty. Attacking Earth or not, keeping Sam here on Earth is very, very important."

"I agree. She does not need to conceal herself away from others just to defend everyone on Earth."

"If she wants to become a hermit or not, it is not the issue. Being away from her friends will not save them. The enemy always wants to divide and conquer. Sam has great powers, but so does Palpatine."

Thor asked, "Is there any special protection she will need?"

"She is learning some of her guardians. The more she reunites with the rest the better."

"How many are there?"

"To be honest, it is hard to tell. I know a good many of them, but I do not know all of them."

"How many are alive?"

"With traveling within time and space, I can reunite Her Majesty with all of them. They will be needed to connect with the rest that has been splintered."

"What are the chances for Palpatine to get her to become a host?"

"If she stays on Earth and in that city she is in now, it would be nearly impossible. That is why she needs to stay there."

"We Asgards will continue to monitor her very closely. We will also make sure nothing is able to reach this solar system that might be a threat to her Majesty."

"I and the others will do all we can. Now that this mental conditioning is out of her, she will do fine. It is what might happen to everyone on Earth that concerns me."

"That is why we have been watching very close on the Bowers and the Aarons. She is very attached to them."

The Doctor sighed, "There is nothing wrong with attachment, but in this case it can lead Her Majesty to being the host if they are in the right type of danger."


	13. Chapter 13:  Earth and Naboo

**Chapter 13: Earth and Naboo**

Sam was enjoying her vacation immensely, but she was also very fascinated in learning about Naboo regarding her life. _"I was the first Queen of Naboo. Why was I and how. I came from Earth. Could it be that I had to leave Earth for a time? There is one thing being mysterious to others, but to oneself is going too far."_ Sam thought and thought about it. "_Thor will know!_"

Sam took out her special holocron communication device out from the pouch that was on her belt. She pressed a few buttons to get in touch with Thor. He replied, "What can I do for you, Your Majesty?"

Sam told all about her being the first Queen of Naboo and all that had expired there when she and Jack was there last.

Thor was silent for a minute. He finally said, "There is a great more information about you on Naboo, but I am afraid it will have to wait till Palpatine is no more." He explained to her all about the conversation he had with the Doctor."

Sam replied, "If I was given all this about Naboo, then it is meant for me to learn more about it before Palpatine croaks. I can also continue with my vacation there. There is no way that Palpatine will know where I am. If I leave discreetly, no one on Earth will know I am gone."

Thor stated, "You have a good argument. I will talk to the Doctor and have him meet you."

Sam thanked him and she turned off her communication device. _"I do not want to cause any security issues with anyone especially myself. I can feel it that I need to be there. This city is not giving me all that I need to know about my 'lost years.' I need to get that back."_

Sam sat on a ledge on the side of the road until the Doctor arrived. After a few hours TARDIS started to materialize. The Doctor came out with a smile on his face. He asked, "How long did you have to wait?"

Sam smiled back, "Not long this time. You must be getting better with your small jumps?"

"Sometimes it can be a very long time for the one waiting for me while it is not long at all for me."

Sam huffed, "If you would fix that damn stabilizer, you would not have this happening to you."

The Doctor just stood there.

Sam continued, "Doctor, I need to get back to Naboo."

The Doctor smiled, "What makes you think you are not on Naboo?"

Sam grumbled, "More riddles!"

"This is no riddle I assure you."

"Dammit Doctor. You know we are on Earth. There is no way in hell walking in a cave could cause us to travel all the way to another galaxy, especially at the distance from Earth."

"I would guess by now you realize you are not underneath Dinotopia."

"Barbara and I came to that conclusion, and by the Force, we found out that we are on Earth. Even the Constellations are the same."

The Doctor did not say anything in reply. That spoke volumes.

Sam blurted out in complete disbelief, "NO WAY!"

"I am afraid so. Why do you think it took me a time to get here? You traveled in time. That point in space is right here on Naboo, in this galaxy. How did you think you were the first Queen of Naboo?"

"I thought Ambria was where everyone went to after leaving Earth."

"Yes they did."

"How can a planet leave a galaxy and travel all the way to another so far away?"

"Earth's originated in this galaxy."

Sam went wide eyed. "You are saying I moved Earth to the Milky Way Galaxy?"

"Your insight serves you well. Yes you did. It was the only way to protect your own heritage. It is also the reason you cannot remember those lost years, but as you can see, they are not lost anymore."

With a confused look Sam asked, "Let me get this straight. If Earth is Naboo, then what planet is the one that has the painting hanging in their museum that Jack painted of me so long ago?" Seeing that the Doctor did not answer, she did, "I left a copy in the exact same place."

The Doctor simply nodded.

"I will be a stinky Hut." After a moment Sam continued, "I have to admit, it would be something I would have done. It is the perfect way to protect the Ancient Jedi Knights."

"It is not the only way you protected them. Scattering them to other planets through the Stargate System was beyond genius."

"Mom told me that I created the Stargate System to travel to the many splintered realities."

The Doctor smiled, "You could have easily used me and the TARDIS to transport everyone to different time and space locations. You realized that you had to do a lot more. That was why you are here. It was time for you to start to relearn those lost years."

Corran's voice came out of nowhere, "You will start to learn it my Padawan, but you will do more in continuing your vacation first. That is why I am here. If you do not, I will give you a spank bottom I should have given you when you were being trained by me.."

Sam gave an evil smile.

Corran was not impressed.

Sam timidly asked, "Not buying it this time?"

"NO!"

Sam smiled and gave her Master a full Jedi bow. "I will continue with the vacation Master. I have to say for once, I am enjoying myself far too much. After talking to Jack and the boys, I had an inrush of strong mind-set about going to Naboo. Now that I am here, I can have all these memories or whatever I need to come to me."

The Doctor stated, "That is why I am here."

"If I remember right, I pulled you out of time and space to come to me."

"Yes you did. Why did you?"

"I needed you to help me find Jack."

"We found Jack. Why am I still here?"

"I did find out that you are my guardian."

The Doctor just looked at her. "You know what I am talking about."

Sam smiled, "My father, Bodo Bass, told me that you are the one that can help me find the other guardians and join the other splintered realities and other things together."

"As you will learn, there is a lot more then bringing things back to a whole."

Sam studied the Doctor for a moment. She smiled, "I would not doubt it one bit."

* * *

Amanda was talking to her father about the war. "Daddy, I know there will be a great deal to do in this war, but I personally do not want Sam to do anymore that she has already. In fact, I think she has done more than her share already."

Brandon smiled, "I think so too. In all the splintered realities we have been on, she has done far too much in one of them to help out in all of them." He paused, "I also believe it was her way to deal with all she has been through, including this mental conditioning she had expedited from her."

Amanda asked with deep worry, "How is she doing now?"

"She is doing a lot better, but it would make her feel a great deal better if you can take some time and talk to her about it."

Amanda smile warmly, "I would like to do that, but I would not want…"

"You know that would not matter. She loves you as much as you love her. If we all went up to her and asked her, she might get tired of us asking. Just seeing her actions is more than enough to see that she is doing great. For you to talk to her it would make her feel she is not alone. Remember, love is much stronger than the Force. It has to be the strongest thing in the universe."

Amanda at first did not say anything. For her to be that quiet got her father to ask, "What is on your mind?"

"Where is Sam? I know she walked in that cave, but she is not under us. I cannot fully understand it, but she is not where most might think she is located."

"What do you feel from the Force on this?"

"That is why I have asked, I do not know."

"Do you feel her with the Force?"

"Yes and no. It is like she is on Earth, but not in the same time and space. That is so bizarre. What is going on?"

"I will tell you, but for right now you need to keep this a secret." He paused for a moment and continued, "Amanda, Sam is on Earth, but in a different time and space." Brandon told everything that Thor told him about where Sam is located and what she will be needed to do while being there."

Amanda replied in complete astonishment, "WOW! We are really connected with the Jedi Knights more than I could ever realize."

"What other information Thor could share with me, it is a lot more that a mere connection to Earth, but I have to admit. WOW is the word I would have used, and did so after Thor got through telling all he did."

"What can we do for her as she is on Naboo?"

"For one, we need to keep the remaining of this war from getting to her as much as we can. As you have stated, she has done a lot already." Brandon studied her daughter for a few moments and said, "I want you to allow everyone else to do their part, including me."

Amanda sighed, "Sorry about that daddy. It is just hard not to get involved with combat situations. It still bothers me, but I feel that I must know what is going on and somehow manage what is going on."

Brandon looked seriously at her, "Please listen to me." After she shown she was listening carefully, he continued, "No one person cannot do everything no matter how powerful they might be. That is why Sam has been asked to step down from this war. She has done her part, and so have you. It is time to allow the others to do theirs. Do you understand?"

Amanda sighed again, "Yes I do, but it does not make it any easier."

"Who said it had to be trouble-free? Do you remember what I told you regarding this?"

Amanda smiled, "Anything worth having is never easy."

"This will be the hardest thing you might have to do in your life."

Amanda swallowed, "No it will not. The hardest thing I will do is get you or mommy to fight in this war and you get killed in it."

"We might. I hope we will not."

"I do not want you two to get killed in this war either."

They both gave each other a big hug. After they hugged, Brandon said, "That is enough Jedi training for you today. I think you need to meditate on this. You might get a better outlook on how you feel."

Amanda smiled and walked to her secluded quiet spot to do just that.

_**After a few moments a very well-known person appeared. It was Ahsoka Tano.**_

_**Amanda smiled, "I was hopping I was going to repetitively see you."**_

_**Ahsoka smiled, "I will always be near by Princess."**_

_**I take it you heard my conversation with my daddy just now?"**_

_**Ahsoka nodded, "There is nothing wrong with being disturbed on the possibility of having your parents getting killed in this war. I would be apprehensive if you did not have this on your mind."**_

"_**What can I do?"**_

"_**You cannot stop the demise of anyone Amanda. Death is a part of life. Morn them, do not. Miss them, do not. They will be absorbed in the Force as I have and millions before me. They will be with you always, as I am for you right now."**_

_**Amanda tried not to cry, but she did just the same. She said in a crying voice, "I know all about that, but I still feel as I do."**_

"_**Of course you do. No one is getting you to stop being who you are in life. When we listen to our thoughts, we cannot only do the will of the Force, but most significantly we can live our lives to the fullest. You have to pay attention to these feelings. There is more to hear than what you realize. When the time comes, you will know what I am talking about. At the moment, merely ride this wild beast and hold on tight. You are more opened minded than you might recognize."**_

_**Amanda smiled, "I do hope so. I thank you for your support." Amanda changed the subject by asking, "What can you tell me about Earth being Naboo?"**_

"_**There are one and the same. What you father said to you is a great deal, but when Sam learns more, I am sure she will share that with you."**_

"_**I know she will. We always share things with each other. We are very open towards one another."**_

_**Ahsoka smiled, "I know. I saw that a lot when I was with you in person."**_

_**Amanda sighed, "I wished you could be with me in person now."**_

"_**I know. I can perceive that you will be very busy with the remaining of this war and all that what Her Majesty, Sam O'Neill will discover."**_

_**Amanda did not reply. She was quietly wishing that this war did not exist."**_

_**Ahsoka finally asked, "Pennies for your thoughts."**_

"_**I do not know what to think. There is a lot going on. At times I wished I was not the Princess."**_

_**Ahsoka smiled, "Believe it or not, that is a good sign that you are doing a lot better than you think. When I was occupied with the Clone Wars, I had to deal with a lot, and I was a Padawan with Master Anakin."**_

"_**I realize that I am not alone with this war we are in now, but there is still a great deal to deal with. At times I have learned about things that I might not otherwise, but I still would rather have this war not in existence."**_

"_**I felt the same way. Just the same, I became a Jedi Knight not because of the Clone Wars, but because I was in it and did not give up under all the pressures I faced. Princess Amanda, you can do the same, and I think a lot better than I did."**_

"_**Trust me Amanda. You have already. In that, I am very proud of you. Never give up. It might seem at the moment that things are over your head. You have won over every adversity so far in your life. I will tell you the truth, and it is the reason I am with you now, there will be a lot more waiting for all of you."**_

_**Amanda asked with the utmost distress, "Is Sam in danger?"**_

_**Ahsoka did not show any facial expressions before she spoke, "As you all know, Sam is not by any means out of danger from Palpatine. Even while staying on Earth, she is not fully protected."**_

"_**Should she wait to explore her life while she is in danger?"**_

_**Ahsoka paused and said, "What I am about to say is very essential. Amanda, please listen to this very vigilantly and completely. No matter the dangers or the consequences one should not stop being themselves. That is life. Any one of us can continue life's journey under extreme pressure or not. Her Majesty is doing is the most valuable thing in her life, her own destiny."**_

_**With confusion on her face Amanda asked, "I thought each and every one of us controls our own fate?"**_

"_**That is right, but there is a purpose for each and every one of us. It does not matter how that is fulfilled, but it is for us to live. Your destiny is to be a Princess of the Jedi Knights in the 21st Century. One day you will marry, have kids, and they will in their own time take up their duties of the Royal Family of the Jedi Knights."**_

"_**What happens if they do not want to take up the responsibilities of being a member of the Royal Family?"**_

_**Ahsoka smiled warmly, "What would have happened if you did not take up the responsibilities of being a Princess?"**_

_**Amanda was quiet. She had never thought about that. She simple lived her own life as she always did. She never once believed that she would do something spectacular. That is what really terrifies her now. All the things she is doing are grand, and she is wondering if she can keep up the expectations. Ahsoka realized this since she has known her, but she wanted Amanda to admit to this.**_

_**Amanda answered, "That is a very good question."**_

"_**It is not to the point if the question is a good or not, but what you think. You have come to comprehend that what you think is not all that important, but sometimes what you think can make a difference. How do you think armies won wars? True, all military soldiers are trained not to think as individuals but as one. You are not a soldier."**_

_**A bit tense, Amanda replied, "In how young I am, I should be with Sam and not a part of this war. I never in my wildest dreams thought it would be this intense. How can I answer your last question if I feel that I could destroy all that everyone risked their lives on this war by making serious mistakes?"**_

"_**Amanda, you know that is not true. You have done so much more than you realize and a lot more than you do not realize."**_

_**Amanda did not say anything for a few moments. Finally she gave a big sigh. She said, "I know what I have done, but how I feel, I think someone can do a lot better."**_

_**Amanda thought for a moment and answered Ahsoka's question, "In the grand scheme of things, I would conclude that most of what has happened in this war would have been the same if I was not a Princess."**_

"_**To be honest your Majesty, I understand your situation. I too felt the same, but it was my Master that made me realize that if we were not there in certain part of the Clone Wars, things would have been very different as the result of that war. After looking back at it and all that us Jedi has done, I realized that he was right. Each battle we won appeared at first to be insignificant, but when it was all added up, we all made a big difference."**_

_**Amanda smiled and said, "Thanks Ahsoka. I needed that. It does not make these feelings go away, but what you have said has made a difference to me."**_

"_**Please take note. You just might witness the death of friends and family members in this war. You cannot give up because of it, or their sacrifice would be in futile. Whatever happens from the point forward, promise yourself that you will hold on. If anyone dies in this war that you know, then they will have done so in victory. In that case, there would be no reason to morn them. They will be with you always."**_

"_**I have been told that by Master Oriana and my parents, but it scares me a great deal. That is why I think…"**_

"_**Please do not get mystified with being human and doing the right things when they are called for you to do so. How you feel and how you think are what makes you human. I was a Togruta, but I had feelings."**_

_**Amanda asked, "You are still a Togruta, yes?"**_

"_**Yes and no. I am part of the Force now. I am not what I once was."**_

_**Amanda smiled back, "To me you are just as real."**_

"_**Thank you Your Majesty. You are very important to me too. That is why I am always near."**_

Amanda opened her eyes and she saw her mother meditating right in front of her. She asked her, "Why did you not enter our conversation?"

Nomi answered, "It was not my place to do so. It is true that I am your mother, but there are times that I cannot enter your life. I can only guide you. I cannot live your life for you."

What should I do? Because of my age, should I be with Sam and stay out of this war?"

Nomi threw the question back at her by asking another, "What do you want to do? Before you answer, I want you to think about this. All Jedi Knights are to trust their feelings, but there are a lot of emotions that can cloud your judgment. This decision is also too important for you to make likely."

"Part of me wants to be a Princess and all I can no matter what is going on. Another part is disturbed if I have gotten myself too deep in this war and would not be able to get out of a difficult situation when everything collapses under me."

"Has anything fallen during your time in being a Princess?"

"Not that I know of mommy, but it is the unfamiliar that concerns me."

"In situations that you have been dealing with, the strange and unknown in live can concern us all baby. You daddy and I have been very concerned with you having this all on you. Even Master Oriana has been watching after you as you continue being a Princess." Nomi paused and continued, "Want to know something? I think you can do it. Just do not think you are on your own."

Amanda looked down on the ground and said, "I guess I have done that. Not sure why."

Nomi waited for her daughter to look right at her to reply, "You have done so because you are very dedicated. You are very much like your daddy."

Amanda smiled. She really loved her daddy, and she was very happy to be like him. She did not do it on purpose, but for some reason she was so much like him. She wondered if she was a boy, would she look identical to her daddy.

* * *

Teal'c was in Luke and Mara's Dinotopian home. Teal'c asked, "How do you like living here in Dinotopia?"

Mara smiled, "We love it! We do not miss our home in a galaxy far, far away one damn bit."

Luke replied, "I have talked with a great many from our galaxy, and they feel and think the same as we do."

"Master Bratac and I do love it here too."

Mara asked, "Have you heard that Earth was Naboo at one time?"

"Yes I have, and I am not one bit surprised. I have heard many stories about you Jedi when I was a very young Jaffa, but this one has never been told completely."

Mara asked again, "What do you know about Naboo?"

"It is hard to say. What I do recall is more of ghost planet. There were many stories, but what stood out was one unique thing, a planet that is a spirit of its true self."

Luke asked, "What do you mean?"

"Like I said the story was told in many different ways, but there is one thing that they said, "A planet that was not a bona fide planet."

Mara stated, "A planet is real or it is not. There had to be something else Teal'c."

"I remember asking that to everyone that told me this tale. They all said this planet was left behind, but was somewhere else."

Mara was told by Sam about Earth was copied and left in replace of Naboo, but she did not tell Teal'c. She did continue to ask him more information to see what she could learn.

Teal'c continued, "No one could give me details, but somehow they learned that this planet was not a true planet, but they could not tell me why."

"What did they say exactly?"

"As a boy I could not understand all about what they were talking about, but what I did understand was that this planet was is not genuine. I thought it was a planet that was made artificially, but they specifically stated it was not that. In their own way they said this planet was copied, but no one could tell me where the original was located."

Mara quietly looked at Luke. After looking at Teal'c once again she asked, "Can you tell me about this copy of a planet?"

Teal'c nodded. "As a child I thought this planet was a wonder. When I first explored Earth outside of Cheyenne Mountain, where the SGC was first located, I thought it was Earth. Now that I have been on Naboo, I believed it was Naboo that they were talking about."

Mara said, "They are the same planet Teal'c." Mara told everything Sam told her.

Teal'c was not surprised. "That is very interesting."

"What more information can you find about those years regarding Naboo and Earth?"

"Since you Jedi has been known to us Jaffa, we have been digging in our history. I will do what I can in finding about this. Do you have anything pacific that I should be focusing on?"

Luke answered, "We are not sure, but we are concerned about Sam's safety. A lot has happened to her. Lately it has been for the better, but Palpatine is not done with her. We are concerned that he can use her looking for her lost years against her and pull her in hook, line, and sinker."

Mara stated, "It is something he is outstanding in. Right now Sam is very stable mentally and emotionally, but that could easily change if he hits her like he has done."

"SG1 has sworn allegiance that Sam will never be hurt like that again the moment we reunited with her."

"I heard that when we were on the Falcon. I was very touched by your love for her."

Teal's smiled and asked, "Does Daniel and Janet know of Earth and Naboo?"

Luke answered, "Not yet. We wanted to talk to you first and share what we have learned from you."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow, "If anyone can find ancient information it would be Doctor Daniel Jackson."

Mara smiled, "How true, but this history is in your ball park."

"Since the moment I learned from O'Neill of the Jedi Knights, I knew there was a lot more to it than simple stories I have heard as a child."

Luke asked, "What have your people found out so far?"

"Not all that much. I wanted to be a part of this research, but I have sworn my own allegiance to Sam. I will continue to stand by it. In a way, it is a life debt to her for bringing the Jedi Knights to the Jaffa people once again."


	14. Chapter 14:  The Jaffa and the Jedi Knig

**Chapter 14: The Jaffa and the Jedi Knights**

When Luke was chatting with Daniel about Naboo and Earth being one and the same, Daniel was not one tad bit surprised. Luke asked, "Do not tell me that you found out something already about these two planets?"

Daniel smiled, "If only I have found something significant. I see what Teal'c has said about Earth and Naboo. They nearly look impossible to tell apart. There was a times I forgot what planet I was on when we finally met up with Sam after she was taken from us."

"I know what you mean. In all the years between them, how can two planets be so identical?"

"Now we know. I also believe there is more to the Jaffas and the Jedi Knights than just stories."

"What do you mean?"

"For any of the Jaffas to talk to Teal'c and so many, it is not a haphazard element. There has to be more to it. If it were a few to tell him these stories, I would say it was nothing to be apprehensive about. He told you a lot has told him about Naboo, right?"

Luke nodded.

"I also do not think they are going to find all that much on their historical records. The Goa'uld would have destroyed most of that part of their lives."

"How long have they been with the Goa'uld? Surely they have some records hidden or the like. Even here on Earth, archaeologists have found hidden documents from ancient past."

"Yes they have. I hope something will come up. When Sam starts learning more, she might come up with something too. Never know, she could have been the one that has hidden it all for their own protection."

Luke nodded. "I would not doubt it one bit. In how she had protected the ancient Jedi Knights, it would be something she would have done if it was really necessary."

Daniel was in thought for a moment and said, "It would explain a great deal of why her memories were taken from her. If Palpatine did get her to become a host, all that information would be used against nearly all of us. No telling what else there is out there for us to know."

"To keep Earth from us all these years, I have to believe there is a lot more to Earth and the Jedi Knights of today."

"From all the notes I have, I have barely half of a jigsaw puzzle. That is the problem about history. It is only as good at the one that writes it."

Luke replied, "That is what I mean. In all Mara and I have read in the libraries we have been to, most of the information was so futile that there is no way they could be historical information."

Daniel protested, "We did find very good information."

"What we know about Sam now, it could be her future self helping us out. Jolinar did tell us she helped out."

"That was what she had said. That is something that Sam is very good at too, finding things on the last possible moment."

"We all thought it was you and your skills in archaeology."

Daniel smiled, "I can discover things that most would not be able to do, but Sam was the most important asset to the SGC than anyone. A great deal of what she did was on her own. No one could follow her." Daniel laughed and continued, "Jack had the hardest time."

Luke smiled, "In knowing Jack as I do now, I think he knew exactly what she did."

"I do not think you would say that when you were with us then."

"I might. Remember us Jedi can see if someone is hiding things. I also saw how intelligent he was when we first met him."

"Just a pain in the ass at times, but he was a very valuable member of ours as well."

Luke saw more than frustration in Daniel. He had a hunch on what it was, so he asked, "How did you manage without Sam for so long if what you said about her to be true?"

Daniel stopped what he was doing. He just looked at him for a moment before answering. When he spoke, he said, "We did have Dr. Rodney McKay to fill in for her, but he could not come close. We lost a very valuable team member and a damn good friend. We all feel that loss even today. That is why we have been working so hard with you Jedi Knights. We owe all of you a life debt and then some."

"I am sure you all would have found her on your own."

Daniel shook his head repeatedly. "We had no leads at all. We all thought Jack was out of his head looking at the star charts after he said she made contact with him. No one found anything. It was Sam that gave us all the leads. Even when we used those addresses that somehow Jack had in his dream, we were not sure if we would make it on the other end alive. You can imagine what we thought when we were attached by those stormtroopers of yours."

"I thought you all would get wiped out if it were not for what Sam had not told us so much about you guys."

Daniel shook his head in disbelief, "Looking back at it, I cannot see how we survived through half of what we went through, even when Sam was at our side."

Luke smiled, "You are all together now."

"That is why we have done so much for you all. If it was not for Sam being able to use the Force to make first contact, we would not be all together."

* * *

Mara and Oriana was with Sam. Mara smiled, "How are you finally enjoying yourself. When was the last time you had a real vacation."

Sam smiled back, "The last one I can remember was right before my last SGC mission. It was the one I remember having a good time."

Oriana asked, "How do you feel?"

It was a simple question and Sam got the message from it. She answered, "The moment I looked at Jack during that time off base, I thought I was going to lose him." Sam sighed, "I never would have dreamed it would be the way it turned out to be. I will never forget that day." Sam smiled wide, "I will not forget that first time they stepped through that Stargate on Dagobah. I know I did not show like a neon sign, but…"

Mara interrupted her, "There is no reason to speak of the past. We were there remember."

"I feel the hurt sometimes. Not as intense as I have been, but wow! Each and every one of them was like family to me. I know they are with me now, and we are on Earth…well Naboo now."

Oriana asked, "How does that make you feel?"

Sam looked right at her mother and answered, "I really do not know. I would like to know more of what went on. To create a planet and to move the original to a galaxy far, far away was enormously powerful. That really scares the total crap out of me."

"Trust me Sammy. Those were desperate times. It took all the powers of your disposal and all the charisma of who you are to fulfill that enormous undertaking. How you pulled it off without Palpatine knowing about it..."

Sam interrupted, "Others knew?"

Oriana quietly nodded. "You know of the stories that Teal'c had shared with you about the Jedi Knights when he was a child. There is a lot more to those stories. I cannot say why he was told them, but I think somehow they thought Teal'c would carry that legacy to it full finale."

In amazement Sam asked, "Are you saying the Jaffa that shared all this with Teal'c somehow realized he would use it in the here and now?"

"It seemed so; I was not there with them, but what I know of Teal'c today, I have to admit he was meant to be with you all on Earth and your SG1 team."

"When I was with my team before I was taken, I have to admit it might be the reason we could do all what we did and not be killed outright. Even with our strong abilities to use the Force, I always thought it was much more to it. I have seen the Jedi Knights fight in battles, and none of them could get out alive on what we have done."

Mara stated, "Spite all you have done and can do now, how you feel is more important."

"I know that now." Sam was quiet for a moment and continued, "I remember telling Mark of the dangers if I told you all what I have been through. I know now that most of how I felt then was due to that mental conditioning, but I am thinking it could be more to the dangers of all I have done to protect the ancient Jedi Knights."

Oriana replied, "Yes and no. There is a lot more to it, and I think it is time I told you more about it. The Jaffa people were involved very much in our business. In fact, they were our foot soldiers before we could really use the Force. The Jaffas were just as noble of a race of people as they are now. As you all know now, that nobility was used against them with the Goa'uld, but that is another story."

"These Jaffas were the ones that helped you find the perfect place to move Naboo. There was a perfect spot that no galaxy or many of its solar systems had. That is why Earth is where it is today. Why they told Teal'c this when he was young is very interesting. It could be why he has been a part of the SG1 team and with you all today."

Sam went wide eyed and said, "I have to agree with you mom. Teal'c came to us to save us all if he realized it or not. That allowed us to save everyone there. I wonder if all the information that was told to Teal'c was to condition him to be a protector of the Jedi Knights today."

Mara said seriously, "If anything, it was to protect you. Now that you are whole, I think you need to recall all what you have in your mind."

Sam asked confusingly, "What do you mean?"

You do still have the memories of the first time Jolinar entered in you, yes?"

Sam nodded.

"What can you see in that symbiote regarding the Jaffa and the Jedi Knights?"

Oriana said, "That information is in you, and it had to do with all the Jolinars that have been in you through the different realities. I could tell you the fact, but what is in you now is a lot more. Since you are on your vacation, there is no perfect time to spend to collect and learn from these memories."

Sam asked her mother, "How can this not be known to me at these times."

Oriana smiled, "First of all it would not have made sense. You could have seen and experience these from the beginning. It was till you are whole that you can now fully make use with these memories."

Sam smiled, "I get it. These memories were given to me bit by bit just in case I was turned into a host for the Dark-side."

Mara frowned, "You still can girl, but this time I will make sure that does not happen. I am after all one of your guardians."

Sam smiled, "You are not the only one, but I say you are my best guardian and my best friend ever." The both hugged each other.

Mara whispered, "I love you girl."

Sam whispered back, "I love you too."

* * *

Master Bratac was with Teal'c. He said to him. "Teal'c if you do not admit that you one of her Majesty's guardians I will beat you so bad, you will think you are in basic training."

Teal'c smiled, "If I was, then I would have had to been with her a trillion years ago. After knowing these Jedi Knights and all that we have experienced, I believe I was with SG1 and Earth for a very good reason. I could not be in both time periods and be at the age I am now."

"Who said you were not with Sam a trillion years ago? Teal'c I knew you were meant to be something very important the moment I knew of these Jedi Knights. In what you just told me when you were a child learning tales about these Jedi Knights, the only logical reason is that you were meant to be a Sam's side. You were the only one that made this special life debt with her. Jack or Daniel did not do this."

Teal'c did not say anything at first. When he finally spoke he said, "You have a good point."

"Damn right I do. In all that I have trained you to become, you will be a very important defender for Sam to help keep Palpatine from getting her to become this new host."

Teal'c asked in amazement, "You knew that I would do something like this?"

"I did not know how your life will turn out. No one can do that, especially you my friend. I did realize that your life would be a great one, because I know you far too well. It was you that saw something in Sam, Jack, and Daniel the moment you first laid eyes on them. There were not the first people we met from another world with fancy technology as you have described theirs to me that day."

Teal'c thought about it before asking, "Did you personally get any information on the Jedi Knights like I have when I was young?"

Master Bratac looked serious and answered, "I knew of them from our past, but you are the first that I know of that has received so much about the ancient Jedi Knights with such clarity. My dear friend, I would not doubt it one bit if all that has been told to you were from the Jaffa of that ancient era."

Teal'c was shocked, "Ancient Jaffa? What are you talking about?"

With a smile he answered, "How else can any Jaffa today know about what happened a trillion years ago if we did not exist during that time? They knew that you would be with Earth and with her."

"If what you are saying is true, then it would explain a great deal."

"What I am saying is the truth! Look back at all that has happened, and see if you do not come to the same conclusions. You were meant to be at Sam's side because you were meant to be a part of the Jedi Knights. I also believe you came from that ancient era."

"How is that? You and I both know when I was born and where."

Master Bratac smiled, "Just like Captain Samantha Carter knew her beginnings." He was quiet for a moment to gather his thoughts. When he spoke he asked, "What did you think of the three of them when you first saw them?"

Teal'c recollected his memories of that day. "I saw something very powerful in them as if they could save all that was in that large cell."

"What about her?"

"I first thought she was a leader, but no Jaffa females had any authority roles, but just the same I could not get that out of my head."

"Did that go away once you realized she was an officer?"

Teal'c shook his head. "No I did not. It was something more than being an officer of the United States Air Force." He paused for a second or two before continuing. "Now that I know she is the Queen of the Jedi Knights and the one that had moved a planet all the way from a far, far away galaxy to another, I still am not satisfied with what I have first felt from her. It is like something more about her is in store. Being a Queen is just the results of it."

Master Bratac smiled, "Ever wondered how she became the Queen in the first place since these Jedi Knights are not into monarchism?"

Teal'c raised an eyebrow and said, "I have to confess, it is very interesting that they even took up a royal family at all, but how Oriana has been talking it appears they have done so very intensely."

"What do you know about that other than what you have heard from her?"

With amazement Teal'c answered, "Nothing. Are you suggesting that they revered this family that they accepted them as their highest esteem?"

He nodded, "I believe that is the case here. Even today, no Jedi has shown any admiration as Earth's history has done towards their royalty. In all I have know of different planets in the solar system, I have not known any monarchy to not have any servants under their feet."

"Are you saying that Sam is the first of this royal family?"

"What else could it be my friend? Oriana has kept saying she started it all. If this where it started for the Jedi Knights than Sam was born here in the late 20th Century as we all know it. We have heard there is no time paradox."

Teal'c was about to state she was in the time a space location where everything started, but there was no Jedi Knights. Master Bratac saw his confusion and realized what he was thinking. He knew Teal'c far too well. He said, "Because there is no one there to greet her does not mean things will not happen as they have done. As far as we know, Sam could have lived in that time for a number of years before she met the ancient people that will become the Jedi Knights. Remember they did not have the power of the Force till later."

"Good point. We do not know anything about these people before they had this energy field."

"Remember the Force was given to them after they resolved all their resources of learning all they could. If the tale is right that the Asgards introduced them to these Ancients, then as far as we know, Sam was first introduced to them at that time and not before."

"If what you say is so, what about this blueprint they copied?"

"I have to believe it is a metaphor. It might be what Christians here on Earth call the Bible. These Christians hold in the highest regard the Bible as the blueprint of life. You and I have gotten many documents, but to take that long to copy in what they took from the ancient Jedi Knights had to be something more than just simple blueprints. What they stole was something had to be something so important to cause an all war that has lasted to this day."

"I have not seen one Jedi from that galaxy to be religious, but I have to admit I cannot simply turn away from what you have said."

"Because these Jedi Knights are not religious now does not mean they were not a trillion or so years ago. As far as we know, these people could have lived many more years before they were introduced to Sam."

Teal'c thought for a moment. He said, "I would like to talk to Oriana about this."

Master Bratac smiled, "I do not think she would have kept this information from us. No my friend. This was many years before her time. She has told us all that she knows and far more than we should know."

Teal'c looked at him for a moment, "Are you saying everyone on Earth is learning all about the Jedi Knights and their past due to their long history has somehow interacted itself to us here in the 21st Century?"

He smiled, "Why else would Princess Leia go out of her way to talk to us. It is true that she did not know about the ancient past of the Jedi Knights at the time of her first speech to this world, but it had to do with help from that time period. We have been told this a few times already. How many years has it been since you first met up with Sam since she was taken?"

"If I remember right, it was near the end of the year 2000 of Earth's calendar. Now it is midway of 2010. I have to agree with you. Never in my life time have I learned so much about a group of people in this short of time."

"Now do you see how you can be a part of this royal family? You have been a part of it since the first time you met them and been a part of SG1. Sam is this royal family because she started it."

"And the Jaffa has been loyal to Earth and SG1 since then."

Master Bratac nodded. "You have sworn to be at her side since you found her in a galaxy far, far away."


	15. Chapter 15:  The Story of Life

**Chapter 15: The Story of Life**

What is a story of life? Is it merely tales told of yesterday? Who is to say that they never happened? There is a great deal that we do not actually know of our own history. Most textbooks can be so tedious to read that one might wish it would all blow in the wind. Uninteresting or not, what makes them trustworthy?

Through the millennia of human life, there have been wars. With so many losers of these wars, it is a wonder we have any historical records on the lost civilizations of our history. If any one that recorded history, it is from the victorious. The conquered were usually turned into slaves. When was a slave allowed to be a part of civilization less alone a historian?

With civilized people that predate anything known to mankind on Earth in the 21st Century, how can any information be found? Could Samantha Carter O'Neill unknowingly rejuvenate these ancient people to be something far more than their own evolution? Were these people truly worth connecting to another era of life? Everything has a beginning and an end. Should these people be allowed to have an end to their lives, or was getting this energy field that is called the Force a curse? If that is true, what did they do to deserve a punishment of life eternal?

Who were these people before they were given this power? What was the power that was given to them? John Emerich Edward Dalberg Acton once said, "Power tends to corrupt, and absolute power corrupts absolutely. Great men are almost always bad men."

Did Her Majesty inadvertently create Palpatine and the Dark-side of the Force? Since she was the one that gave these mysterious people a power beyond their own evolution, could she be the first host of the Dark-side. Think about it for a moment. Let us say that Palpatine was in the right. He saw trends of the corruptions of this Force and used his abilities to keep Sam from allowing history to unfold by blocking her from giving this power to them all.

By now, we all know of the Sith Lord, Darth Sidious. Did this ancient figure use the name of Palpatine or is he the same person that is after Sam that manipulated Anakin Skywalker to become Darth Vader? Let us state he is the same person. If he was originally after Sam to keep his people from ever having the Force in the first place, he could have fallen victim of what he was fighting against.

How many evils have come to pass in the name of religion? This in itself does not make the doctrine of these religions bad. Another issue that could be the indirect cause of the Dark-side, these people could not handle the vast responsibilities of the use of the Force. Let us believe that the human population on Earth had to do with aliens from another world. If that was the case, then those aliens interfered with the evolution of planet Earth.

Would the evolution of man be as advanced as it is today if it was not for these outside sources? Since there is no proof that mankind was created by super advanced beings, there is no way to know other than maybe, we would have evolved in the same manner due to no one in flying saucers came back to Earth to do a follow up on our progress. The point here is to see if these ancient beings that were given this wonderful energy field would have been what they are today if it were not for Samantha Carter O'Neill?

We are to believe from the information learned through the past 10 years or so that all of what has happened of the ancient civilization that became Jedi Knights today turned out like any other natural occurrences. Having Samantha Carter to be born in the mid-late 20th Century is very unique to cause very ancient past to evolve in all its leaps and bounds.

It also boggles the imagination of the greatest thinkers how one person can make this important impact on history. Having the Jedi Knights as far back as a trillion years allows a question to be gravely asked, What kind of history? How can one female start something countless generations before she was born?

That could be why no one could find any historical information on what had happened. It was not written in stone. If time is not truly linear, can this very ancient history ever be recorded for someone to read?

Spite all the complexity of it all, Captain Samantha Carter was kidnapped, taken to a galaxy far, far away to be tortured, and put into slavery. She was then rescued by people that she never met in her life. In time they trained her to be a Jedi Knight. When she finally went back to her home world, she showed her new Jedi friends Earth.

It was her and no one else that first found Brandon Bowers. Shortly after, they realized he had a strong ability to use the Force. She was the one that trained him to be a Jedi Knight. The rest is history because of what Sam has done for people that wanted to learn and grow in the universe.

The marvelous aspect of this story is that is does exist and will continue to live on. How history tells this story is a complex tale in itself. This unique beginning of the Jedi Knights will indeed be a saga to pass on through many more generations. There is no doubt that chitchat and other erroneous information will be mixed. There are weeds to be pluck as it grows in a giant garden called life.

As we have observed already, there were false leads of what has been learned of the Jedi Knight's ancient past. Some of these had been forgotten due to dead end leads. There some information that had led the Jedi Knights to more mysterious paths as they continue to learn more of their ancient past. With the remaining information, it is just as confusing, they will have to wait till the right time to see if it will grow to be something extravagant to what they have learned already.

The story of life is an ongoing process that never slows down or ends. With all that Sam Carter had faced is more than she had ever been through while she was a part of the SGC. She has jumped from one splintered of reality to the next. Now she is whole as a person, but she has many more in connecting the dots before balance can be restored for the Jedi Knights and of Earth.

How would any of us feel or think if we learned that there were some extraordinary powerful being that was capable of shattering reality itself in order to protect and preserve a people that was so noble? What is even more baffling is that this person was born a trillion years after it got started.

That is what is going through Sam Carter O'Neill's mind. She had found out that she is a being that not only created the Force, but she is in a way a big part if not the living Force itself. With her Padawan and husband having this same power, how can anyone be sane from it all?

Who can be able to tell this tale? With something in existence that is so complex, it would make the most seasoned gambler cry for their mommy. How can anyone believe any of it? Just the same all of it exists in complete clarity. Every little fragment is true. It exists right now. Everyone on Earth has been there and done that.

There is not one living soul on Earth that has not experienced other worlds and life throughout the universe. Everyone has the complete memories of all of the splintered realities that had been scattered through time and space. If this very perplexing tale was a hoax, then it would have broken up nearly to the point Princess Leia talked to Earth for the first time. So far what has been happening has done more in answering questions than crate more of them.

This tale is far beyond story of legends. As we have learned about Sam's past, it is more than a simple adventure story. It more than a life time of meaningful information that has led the Jedi Knights to what they are today.

All that you thought you knew of the Jedi Knights are things of the past. What you have read of Sam Carter and the Jedi Knights might be something more real than anything in life and that information will be challenged with the oddest tale yet to be told. Remember, truth has always been known to be stranger than fiction.

* * *

Sam once again woke up to another wonderful day, or at least it felt that way to her. She was not sure if it was due to the mental conditioning finally removed from her, or she was finally enjoying her life. After she stretched and gotten out of bed, she really did not care.

She found out that Jack was already up and not in the house. _"How does he do it? How can he wake up without me noticing?"_

Sam looked at the photo of them together at the bed stand and smiled. _"However you did it my love, I thank you. I love you so much."_ Sam got undressed and went to the bathroom to take her morning shower. When done, she got out of the bathroom and got dressed. _"I better explore this city some more. I better have someone go with me."_

She got a hold of her holocron communication device to get in touch with Cassandra.

"How are you Your Majesty?"

"I am great. I was about to explore the city again. I strongly felt that I should have someone with me."

Cassandra said seriously, "We are talking that you should never be alone. You are not out of the clear yet."

"In that case, you can come with me. I promise if Palpatine or anyone else tries to go after me I will allow you to kick their ass."

Cassandra smiled, "I only do that for you girl."

Sam smiled back. "See you in a bit."

Still smiling Cassandra replied, "Love you girl."

* * *

It was not long for Cassandra to be at Sam's side once again.

Sam asked, "So everyone is concerned as I am?"

"Yes we are, and it is about damn time too. I even said that to the Jedi Council." Cassandra paused for a moment and continued, "Now that we are watching after you, I want you to concentrate on learning about your true full self."

"It will not be over night girly. I doubt if I will learn all that much that will help defeat Palpatine."

"You are not supposed to be even concerned about this war."

"I am in the middle of this if I like it or not. After all, it is the Jedi Knights that are watching after me while I am learning about my past." Sam figured out why Jack left her before she woke up. She replied, "Dammit! I hate it when Jack leaves me in the dark."

Cassandra said understandingly, "Do not blame him too much. I was the one that suggested it to him. He was very reluctant at first, but he gave in once I convinced him."

Sam looked at her. "Spill it. We are not moving one inch till you do."

"That is why I am here. Since this was my idea, I thought it should be me to tell you why we do not want you to be alone even in this city." She paused and continued, "If Palpatine does not realize where you are by now he is the biggest dumb ass I have ever known. Since he is not, he will go after you here. I believe that he will use your memories against you."

"How will he do that?"

"If any of us knew that, trust me we would have acted on it by now."

Sam studied her for a long moment. There will be someone testing that theory right now. Have a seat and tell me about that."

Cassandra replied seriously and directly, "Negative! I will not allow you to get involved in this war or what they might be doing. I know you far too well. You will jump out of your vacation to do all you can in this war."

Sam raised her voice, "I will not just sit here and do nothing. I stated that a while back and I will say it continually."

Cassandra tried to sound understandingly as she could, "Sam, you know that you have done more than any group and people could do. You have done a lot to make this day possible for everyone on Earth."

"If I do not continue to do so, all that has been done will be for nothing. If I am the one that started it all, then I have to make sure that I reach that point. All that is going on could simply be to keep me from giving the Force to the ancient Jedi Knights. Trust me Cassandra, I know the stakes a lot more than…"

She interrupted, "Dammit Sam! You are not the only one here. How dare you think you are higher above the rest! Yes you are someone that has the power to do a great deal, but you are Samantha Carter O'Neill, and you better act like it!"

"Cassandra, trust me, I am doing that. I am simply making sure that what I will do for these ancient Jedi Knight come to pass."

"By doing it all yourself might be what will cause it all not to happen. Have you ever thought of that?"

"Yes I have. All I want is to know what is going on. No secret missions behind my back. The only thing I would do in the remaining of this war is give vital information. That alone can make all the difference."

"How much have you remembered?"

"Right now, I am not all that sure. If I knew it all, then I can answer you. As I learn more, it could allow me to save a great number of lives."

Cassandra studied Sam for a time. "No Sam. It is too risky. What information you can receive will not be enough to make that much of a difference and you know it. If I know you as I do, you would jump right in the middle of this war on a dime."

Sam just looked at here for a second or two. "Well said."

Cassandra looked at her as if she was crazy. She finally figured it out. She replied "You set me up. Dammit, you are good."

Sam smiled, "Seconds after you ended our conversation on the holocron communication device, Jack called and told me all about what was going on. I reassured him I would not get in this war. Not only am I tired of it, but I feel that I am truly needed here."

Cassandra smiled, "I have to agree with you. That is why I suggested to the Jedi Council that you should have someone with you at all times. Mara stated that Palpatine is a manipulative old bastard."

Sam stared into space for a few moments and looked back at her. "He is also a person that can get inside your mind more than anyone I know."

"He knew you."

Sam shook her head. "It was not that at all. Yes he knew me, but so many others been experts at this type of tactics. Palpatine was able to enter me so deep. I could feel him in me. That first time I was sent to him, I did not feel like myself. When he was in me, I felt that it was him that owned this body you see before you. It was the most horrifying things I have ever experienced."

Cassandra cursed. "Enough! That son of a bitch is not in you now, and you are scaring the complete shit out of me. Never do that again!"

Sam looked at her with a big understanding smile. "My point in telling you this is that I am not under his influence and I will talk to you or anyone else immediately if not sooner if he even thinks of trying to attack me again."

"Just tell him I will claw out his eyes if tries to hurt you."

Sam laughed, "I will remember that."

* * *

The strangest things about Her Majesty are not that she is as mysterious as the Time Lord known as the Doctor. She is responsible for all that has happened more than everyone knows. Sam did not openly give the Force to the ancient people just because she knew them in the 21st Century. She literally had to learn who they were and teach them a lot before she was ready to give them the powers that would outright make them immortal throughout time and space.

If parents gave their children all their knowledge at once, their children would not know what to do with it. Children have to be trained little by little. Sam's concern for the Jedi Knights in the 21st Century was simply do to all she had done for the ancient Jedi Knights. Now that she is whole, she has been reacting in the way she should.

What she did not tell Cassandra, she had the memories of all that she had done for the ancient Jedi Knights. It was far too complex to tell anyone about them. One day she would tell all, but the most important thing was to make sure certain things happen in this war with Palpatine so that she would not have to protect the Jedi Knights and everyone on Earth of the 21st Century as she did so long ago.

She knew that Palpatine was still after her, and has not let up since the first time she was taken from her team. As the health worsens of the host Palpatine has now, the worse it will be for everyone. If any secret mission fails, a lot more can be lost. What happens now is the most crucial aspect of winning this war and finally defeating the Dark-side and the Sith.


	16. Chapter 16:  Her Majesty Sam Carter O'Ne

**Chapter 16: Her Majesty Sam Carter O'Neill**

Sam knew that everyone was right. She needs to stay out of this war. For many of years she has been trained as an Air Force Officer, she would never turn down the opportunity to fight if called to do so. She has done more than her share under Stargate Command and as a Jedi Knight.

What is the hardest part for her at this moment, she feels the burden of everything on her shoulders. She was after all the Queen of the Jedi Knights. Due recently being whole she is adapting to the memories of all she had or will do for the ancient Jedi Knights. She cannot do all that much until certain events take place. What is upsetting for her, she does not know when those events will take place. She feels like her hands are tied while having an awful itch that dreadfully needs to be scratched.

Jack was with her in their living room. He did not have to use the Force to see she was tense as hell. Jack smiled, "You will do find Sam. I have no damn clue what is in store for you, but I do know you will make it. In all you have faced so far, this should be a piece of cake for you."

Sam smiled at him. "It is not me that I am really concerned about. Believe it or not, I am starting to get use to things going bad for me. Not asking for more, but he is not done with me."

"It appears that Palpatine is starting to hit you with your past already."

"To be honest with you Jack, he has been doing that since day one."

Jack nearly put a question mark on his face, "What do you mean?"

"Of course I did not realize it at the time, but reminiscing over those years, I have come to the conclusion that he has been using my desire to help others against me. Due to who I am, I think it kept me from losing my mind for all that I did face."

"You kept repeating that over and over. I am beginning to see that you were more correct than we might have thought."

"My dear Jack, have you ever known me to exaggerate?" Before she gave him the chance to answer, she continued, "As I have told Mark, when I first saw him after I was kidnapped, there is a lot more to what has been going on. The more I am learning about my full complete self I am realizing how dangerous all could be in if I do not get a better hold on what has and will be going on."

Jack said seriously, "That is why we do not want you to be directly in this war. A great deal has been happening to you. I thought you were working hard on behalf of Earth due to all that you faced. I still worried that you are still working far too hard; though, I have to admit you have done enormous things for Earth in getting them involved. I do not think Earth would have been a part of this war if it were not for you."

Sam looked serious, "That is why I have gotten involved. Remember what Teal'c figured out from all those artifacts? We all must do our part, me, you, Jaffas, Asgards, everyone. If we do not, no one will win or be free. What Princess Leia, Paul, and George had done in speaking to everyone on Earth was nothing compared to all that needs to be done. We have passed a good many hurtles due to getting everyone on Earth to understand the Stargate and all that is out there in the universe, but there is a hell of a great deal more that needs to be done."

"Oriana had said the exact thing to us the other day."

"I know. When Cassandra was with me that day, she told me all about it." Sam was quiet for a moment and continued, "I am wondering if I made a mistake in giving the Force to these ancient Jedi Knights. Could I be responsible for all that the Dark-side of the Force is today. I know I will never hurt anyone, but…"

Jack interrupted her, "It is very possible that you have made a mistake. We all have made mistakes, but it does not mean you could have started this whole mess with the Dark-side of the Force or any other side of anything. You are not responsible for everyone in the universe. Palpatine became bad. It was him that made that choice. You are not responsible for him."

With frustration in her voice, "I am though. More that is given, more that is required."

"Do you know what would happen if they never had the Force?"

"That is what scares me, I do not know."

Jack moved to sit close beside her. He put his right arm around her, than his left. He said in a loving voice that always calmed her no matter how upset she was, "That is why you are not responsible. If you knew what would happen, then you would be a Goddess. You look like one, but you are not one."

Sam quietly cuddled closer to her husband. She did not say anything for a time. When finally spoke, she talked a great deal calmer than she had. "I just do not know."

Jacked looked at her with a smile, "Good sign"

She instantly remembered telling that to Brandon. She also recalled all she said after it. She closed her eyes for a moment and opened them again. She said, "I do not feel any attacks from the Dark-side on me."

"Does he always have to attack you before you make a mistake?"

Sam smiled to the point of almost laughing, "No, I can do that all by myself." After a moment Sam continued, "When I became whole; I thought I would be more in control of my feelings."

"You have the full memories of all that you have done in ancient past, yes?"

Sam nodded, "I have most of the important events, but I do not think I can have all of the memories that all my splintered self had, including my future self. I am guessing I need to experience a fair number of them to fully understand what I do have. I guess that is what is so perplexing. I have memories and some understandings that could be classified as experiences. I do not know how to describe them or how to rightfully understand it all. I am having more questions than answers."

"If I gone through even a small part of what you are telling me, I would be very confused. Once you start to be more familiar with these memories and experiences, you will be more relaxed."

Sam did not say anything at first. She just held onto her husband quietly. She knew that she will turn out fine as things goes on. Right now she was not. There is too much going on, and plenty more that needs to take place in order for her to fulfill her life as history has recorded it.

Sam finally said, "My Jack. My dearest Jack, please hold me."

"I am my dearest Sam. Let these emotions that are bothering you depart from you. Right now they are not helping you at all."

As Sam was feeling her husband's love with his arms caressing her, she replied, "No they are not. I feel so helpless in trying to get things set right so my own destiny can be where it should be."

Jack asked softly, "Where is that?"

"With the ancient Jedi Knights. I feel that something is preventing me."

"You think it could be Palpatine?"

"Who else could it be? What is concerning me is why. Could it be that I did something wrong?"

Jack spoke in a serious tone, "Sam look at me." After she did, he continued, "You did not do anything wrong. That is not like you. I have not known a person that is so detailed in what they were doing. You would not make a mistake that would cause anyone…"

Sam interrupted him, "Jack, it could happen."

"What could happen?"

Sam sighed, "I have no clue. That is why I am so upset, but I feel it, something I had done."

"If you did do something wrong at this magnitude, then it would have been recorded. Your mother would have mentioned something to you about it. You cannot second guess yourself. That alone will cause you to make mistakes far worse than you could imagine."

"I know. I am thinking it is something I have done or have not done in this war than with these Ancient Jedi Knights."

"If you get involved in this war any more, you could get yourself seriously injured or killed."

"I am not planning to get involved that way."

"What do you think you should do?"

"That is why I am so confused. I do not know."

Jack smiled at her.

Sam smiled back. "What are you thinking?"

"I think I know the proper thing for you to do."

"What is that?"

"It is something that you have not figured out. I think it is the right thing for you to do." After waiting to build up the moment, he continued, "Do nothing. Allow everyone else to do their part. Teal'c is right. We all need to do our part. What could be the root cause of what is fighting you is that you need to allow everyone else to do their part."

"Love, that is very interesting. I think you are right. If I did not talk to you, I am sure I would frantically do all I can in this war so I can be ready to do whatever it is needed of me with these Ancient Jedi Knights."

"With your powers, you can pop into that location of time and space, right now. There is more to how you feel than what you want to do with your life."

Sam looked away. After a moment she replied, "Since I have been whole, I feel that I am me and not me. I just do not know how I should act. I still have all the experiences and understandings of who I was before I became whole. It is like I am relearning to be me after a stroke or some catastrophic disease. Who am I?"

Jack gently grabbed her chin and turned her face towards his. He then gave her a loving and passionate kiss. He asked, "Does that answer your question?"

She gave him a passionate kiss in return.

"Yes it does my love."

* * *

Nomi saw her husband with his eyes closed. He was meditating in the Force. She did not have to ask what he was meditating on. She did ask, "How is she doing?"

Brandon opened her eyes and smiled, "She is doing better than expected. She is trying to adapt with her new persona."

"How do you feel about that?"

He sighed, "Concerned."

Nomi looked disappointed, "Why the hell for?"

"She is my Master."

"That is not the answer I want, mister!"

"It is troubling her more than I had expected."

Nomi shook her head. "Try again."

"Why should I not be concerned? She does mean a great deal to me."

"DUH! Tell me something I did not know." She paused and continued, "Sam can handle herself. What I am getting you to admit is why you are overly concerned by how she feels."

"She feels that she will fail if this war is not won."

Nomi got frustrated, "I did not ask about how she feels and thinks. I asked why you are concerned."

"I do not understand what you are asking of me. In all she has faced, this might be the hardest thing. Her feelings are deep on this."

"Let me ask you this way, how does it make you feel on what she is going through?"

"I just do not know."

Nomi smiled, "That is what I want to hear from you. This is something that you cannot do. Sam is a dearest and loving soul, but she has to live her own life."

"Remember I am her Master. She is my responsibility."

"Brandon, you are not her Master! She is yours. You just said so. When you were sent back in time to meet Sam in her teenage years, she was just a splintered part of herself."

"I felt that part in her. I think it is a very important part of her now. I think it will be the day after the end of time before we can come to a conclusion on who trained who first."

"You trained each other at the same time. You did her the most good being her Padawan learner." Nomi paused and continued, "My point is my love, allow things to take its own course. Let her work out her own problems."

"She might not be able to work them out on her own. She has gone through so much already."

Through the Force Sam replied, _**"Yes I have my Padawan. I will be going through new challenges. Some will be from Palpatine, and a great deal could come from me. As you know very well, anything worth having is never easy. I thank you dearly for the love you have shared and have given me. I will be all right."**_

"_**Master, you are not all right at the moment."**_

"_**I am better than it appears. Just continue to be there for me, I can do the rest. I will have my own guardians to help me and Jack's love to guide me."**_

"_**Mom told me about her being one of your guardians. I am very happy for the both of you."**_

"_**I am too." Sam paused, "I am very happy that you are concerned for me. I may need your support, with everyone else, before this is over with. The biggest obstacle I have is learning who I really am. Please have a brave heart. Since you are in charge of the defenses, please do all you can in keeping Palpatine and all that he will throw at me away from me as much as possible while I learn more that is required of me before I am face-to-face with these Ancient Jedi Knights. If you can do that, then you have done your duty in protecting me."**_

"_**I will do all I can my Master. I am more concerned with how you feel with what you will be going through."**_

"_**I know. I am too. So is Jack. Right now how I feel is secondary. My first priority is to make sure that I can fulfill all that is required of me so the Ancient Jedi Knights will have their history fulfilled. That might be the biggest responsibility that I have ever faced in my life. It will be without it own adversities, but I want you not to lose sleep over it."**_

"_**As you have stated my Master, I too have a roll to play in the ancient history of the Jedi Knights. I am just as much as the Force as you and Jack."**_

"_**Yes you still have a role to play, and you are doing it. Remember we have to work separately on this." Sam paused once again before continuing, "Come to think of it, this might be what allows me to do all I need to do to make the history of the Jedi Knights come to pass. I have always known I could do my duties alone, but since Palpatine is interfering, you watching my back could be what allows me the opportunity to freely do what is called for me to do in not only giving the Force to these Ancient Jedi Knights but a whole lot more."**_

"_**Hearing you talk like this has made me feel tons better. You know me and the unknown. With Palpatine still just as dangerous for you, it makes me job enormously difficult."**_

"_**I know it does, and I am very appreciative for your support. Just do not allow it to weigh down you to the point it keeps you from being the best you can. You doing your best will help me, and most important, it will help you."**_

* * *

Jack asked, "You think Brandon bought what you just told him?"

Sam sighed, "For the most part, yes, but he will still be troubled by all that has happened to me."

Jack replied understandingly, "He just loves you Sam."

"I know. I am very much aware of that. What bothers me is that I feel the same way as he does. There is a great deal that needs to be dealt with before I or anyone else can travel in time to these Ancient Jedi Knights."

"Who is to say this war was meant to follow you?"

"I am trying not to. I have a great deal on my mind as it is."

"This could be the one thing you need to focus on. I have never seen you so distressed on anything so deeply as this. Since you are whole, it could be something more real than anything you have faced in your life."

Sam gave a heavy sigh, "If you are right, what do I need to do?"

"That my love is for you to discover. I suggest that you need to meditate on it. Even though you are whole, you can still make contact with your future self."

Sam laughed, "Talking to myself. That would make me crazy, yes?"

Jack smiled, "You will do fine. I have complete faith in you."

Sam smiled, "Thanks my love."

"From my point of view, you are much stronger than you think."

"It is not the matter of strength, but who wins and who loses. Things are far too delicate to know what to do."

"If that is all, then you will do better than you think."

"I know that we have faced a lot worse being a part of the SGC, but this is so much different."

"How is it different?"

"For one, it is the history of the Jedi Knights. If I mess up, I could end up not being a Jedi Knight. All that Earth has experienced would not exist. I could not allow that to happen. Everyone on Earth is a lot better than before due to what they have experienced in the universe."

"You are thinking linear time."

Sam shrugged her shoulders. She said, "Dammit, I am! This is a pain in the ass." She looked at Jack and continued, "I can see why you played ignorant at the SGC."

Jack smiled, "I did it for you. I wanted you to look your best."

Sam frowned, "That is not true and you know it!"

"I knew a lot more than I did show, but I wanted to be a soldier and not a scientist."

"Jack, you know that you can be anything you want to be."

He looked at her for a long moment. He finally said, "I did not want to lose you. As long as I was in command of SG1, I had you. If I showed that I was more intelligent, they would have moved me to special ops or the like."

Sam gave him a warm smile, "I love you."

Jack smiled back, "I love you too."

They quietly looked at each other for minute or two before they ended up romantically kissing each other once again.

* * *

It was a few days later that Sam finally meditated on the Force as Jack suggested to her. She thought she would do this in the palace. It was not that she had complete privacy, but she had a feeling that if this was the first Palace of hers, what better place to communicate with her future self.

After a few moments Sam's future self appeared. She said, _**"Hello Your Majesty. I was waiting for this day to come, so we can have a complete talk about all that you will be up against."**_

"_**I would have thought I should be calling you Your Majesty than vice versa."**_

_**The future Sam smiled, "In all honesty, you started it all. I know the time thing is confusing to you. It is the same to me as well."**_

_**Sam was quiet for a moment. She finally asked, "What is required of me?"**_

_**She smiled, "So far you are doing great."**_

"_**Could I do something that could cause all this to fall apart?"**_

"_**No. As an astrophysics, you should know that time does not work that way."**_

_**Sam smiled, "In all that I have learned about time not being linear, reality hopping, and all the rest, I have learned that all I once knew is out the window."**_

"_**I know you do not believe that, or you would have thrown at least half of the books you have on the subject."**_

"_**I have not done so, but I have thought of writing a few new books on all that I have experienced."**_

_**They both laughed.**_

_**The future Sam said, "There is something that is really bothering you. Talk to me."**_

"_**I have been feeling lately that…we could have done something seriously wrong that could have caused this mess in the first place."**_

"_**You think that Palpatine is hitting on you to keep us from being the Queen of the Jedi Knight?"**_

"_**Yes I am."**_

"_**Sam if you can believe anything, know this. Palpatine was bad to the core. It had nothing to do with us giving the Ancient Jedi Knights the Force. When I first learned about him, I was very uneasy if giving these people the power of the Force would be the right thing to do. The longer I waited, the more I learned that he would not change. The rest needed this power as soon as possible."**_

"_**I would like to ask more about them, but I feel it would be better if I learn all about them on my own."**_

"_**You know basically why they got the Force to begin with. It is a bit more complex than that."**_

_**Sam smiled, "I bet." She paused and asked, "Anything I need to know before all this happens?"**_

"_**I could tell you all, but it would not change things one bit. Time might be non-linear, but life is not written in stone. You have to make your own decisions. Trust me, if I had the time to share with you ever detail of what has happen or will happen for you, it would not make any difference in how you do things. There is no reason to worry over this. Just simply do your best and let everyone else do theirs."**_

"_**I never want things done for me."**_

_**The future Sam replied, "I know."**_

_**Sam laughed. "We are acting like mom and I did in 1860 on Dinotopia." **_

_**She looked her future self with an astonished look. She asked her, "Is that why mom and I thought and done nearly the same things?"**_

"_**You remember mom telling you how she could know what you wanted when you were a baby." Sam nodded. The future Sam remained silent.**_

"_**NO WAY! How can we be the same person?"**_

"_**You two are not in the real sense, but to what matters, you are the same."**_

_**Sam thought about it for a moment. When she finally answered, "You are her?"**_

"_**Yes and no. Our Mom is a prototype. If we were the same, you would be you in love with both Bodo Bass and Jacob. It was how I saved her life after the automobile accident."**_

"_**I was wondering how you did that."**_

"_**After her soul entered the prototype, I sent her to Dinotopia in the 1860. From there she fell in love with Author and married him. That part was not planned, but having her meet him was. He had that other half of that key."**_

"_**I thought mom and I were the two halves of the key?"**_

"_**It is much more than that. Her soul entered the prototype of myself, but she became more than our mother. She is a sum total of who we are right now."**_

"_**Are you saying I am the only Royal Family member?"**_

_**The future Sam smiled, "Not at all silly. You are just the first. That is why it does not matter if one is of royal blood to become Jedi Knight Royalty."**_

"_**How did that happen since the Jedi Knights are not into monarchism?"**_

_**The future Sam sighed, "They wanted to treat me as a Goddess at first."**_

"_**Gross!"**_

"_**Tell me about it. I told them as politely as I could that I did not want to be treated as such. They were persistent bunch and they wanted to continue to look up at me as a higher being, so they ended up creating a Royal Family out of me. At first I was not all that happy with that, but the pampering turned out not to be all that bad after all."**_

_**Sam smiled. "I am starting to get use to it with Kim. Is she still with you?"**_

_**The future Sam smiled back and answered, "Yes she is. Do continue to treat her nice, or I will get the Royal Ass Kicker to give you a wooping."**_

"_**Cassandra always says she would do that to me, but never does."**_

"_**She has not done that to me either, but she has talked me out of a lot of scrapes that should have happened."**_

_**Sam was quiet for a moment and was hesitant in asking this question, but she forced herself to do so, "Did I cause Palpatine to be the Dark-side of the Force?"**_

"_**NO! I told you already that he was bad egg from day one. I learned later on, as you will in time, he was the Dark-side long before I was called by the Ancients to meet up with them. Sam, you are going to have to realize that you are not the one that causes people to turn bad or good. You or I cannot change the outcome of time. People will continue to either do their best or worst with or without us."**_

"_**I better let you go. I hope we can chat like this again."**_

"_**You can talk to yourself without losing your marbles. After all, we are very smart people."**_

After Sam broke from the Force, she realized it was night time. She used the Force to see if Jack was asleep, and he was. She decided to get up and join him.


	17. Chapter 17:  Choices

**Chapter 17: Choices**

The next morning, Sam was feeling a lot better than she had been lately. She was also energetic about doing things for everyone. She did not want to do things for others to hide behind her past experiences with Palpatine. She wanted to do things for others because she is a type of person that would help out a perfect stranger if they needed her help. Ever since the mental conditioning was removed from her, she started to feel more of her true complete self.

As Sam was getting up from her bed, she started to remembered the conversation she had with her father when she first saw him in a galaxy far, far away:

"_You must have missed a special someone along the way." _

_Sam was puzzled, "What are you talking about, dad?" _

_Jacob gave her little girl a smile, "I am talking about not helping yourself. It seems that person is in plenty of hurt. Why not go to her and help her." _

_Sam gave a half smile and full of sadness look, "Thanks dad." _

_Jacob replied, "Any time love. That is what fathers are supposed to do. I read it somewhere." _

Sam laughed.

Jack asked, "What is so funny."

She turned towards her husband and answered, "I was remembering talking to dad on helping others while I was still being trained as a Jedi Knight. He was telling me that I was needed to help out a special someone, me. He always had the best words to say to me when I was hurting." Sam sighed and continued, "I was hurting very much then."

"You were love. Happy you are feeling a lot better now."

Sam smiled, "I have been doing extremely better since Caine helped me removed this demonic mental condition from me."

Jack just smiled quietly.

Sam walked closer to her husband, "I still want to help everyone in this war, but I will first help myself doing it."

Jack still smiling, asked, "How will you do that?"

Sam smiled and answered, "I will help others because of me as I have done so many times when I was young."

"You are not going to complete your vacation first?"

Sam stopped smiling. "How long do I have to stay on this vacation before it becomes a prison cell for me? I still remember being in my last one, and did not like it one damn bit."

Jack said understandingly, "I will talk to Luke. Brandon is the one that stated you are to stay on your vacation, but he gave the power to relieve you by the Jedi Council."

Sam half smiled, "Diplomatic of him. I will behave myself till then."

"All I am concerned is that you enjoy yourself till you are needed in this war or whatever the Jedi Knights need of you."

Sam just looked at her husband. Finally she said, "In that case, tell Luke I will be ready in a couple of weeks."

Jack replied in a serious tone, "I will see if I can persuade him to get you to do something at that time."

"Like I said, I do not want to get into the war directly, but I will be an advisor like a General out of harm's way. After all, the leaders of Earth and I have planned out most of the fighting that Earth will be doing. You said to me the other day the Jedi Knights have changed their plans to allow what we worked to have a better chance of succeeding."

"I promise I will do all I can."

They kissed, and Jack took off.

After getting cleaned up and dressed for the day she decided she would explore the palace more. _"There has to be something special about that place. My future self did say that she was waiting for me to communicate with her. She could be speaking metaphorical, but I would not. I think she meant to lead me to the palace for some important reason."_

When she got there, she spent some time exploring every nook and granny. There was one wall that got her attention hidden out of view from the main area of the palace. She was not sure if it was from the Force or from her memories. She walked closer to it. Nothing happened. _"Why am I being summoned to this wall?"_

Suddenly she remembered about the markings. "They are identical to the ones in that Asgard place on Cimmeria. Sam said out loud, "Of course, it was the Asgards that knew the Ancients!" Sam paused in thought before continuing, _"What does this have to do with me and this wall. I knew I felt something. Am I supposed to be tested before I can continue with these ancient Jedi Knights?"_

There was not enough information to know about the question. _"There must be more I need to find. I have no memory on this."_ Sam looked around for more markings and found nothing.

Sam finally got out her holocron communication device from the pouch on her belt to contact Thor. When Thor appeared, she told him about what she found in the palace.

Thor replied, "It is not a test like on Cimmeria and other planets we have placed to test the people living there."

"What could it be then?"

"It is a sign. It is about time for you to get in touch with the ancient Jedi Knights."

Sam was very excited and at the same time very nervous. After swallowing hard she asked, "What do I need to do?"

"Your Majesty, you have the power to travel in time anytime you wish."

"Jack was right, but what about the Ancients giving them the Force?"

"Have you met the Ancients already?"

"I have met Scar before I sent Brandon to my past."

"Scar did not directly talk to you on this because it was not time for him to do so. He did leave those signs on the wall."

Sam smiled, "He called me to them then?"

"Yes he did. Now that you are talking to me, I am the one to guide you to the ancient Jedi Knights. It might appear that things have changed, but they have not. You are complete with all the splintered selves in you. The most important splintered self is from the time Brandon trained you to be a Jedi Knight."

"Those memories are a lot stronger than the ones of me being kidnapped. Why is that?"

"You have been raised from that time stream because you are in it now. You were meant to live in that reality than being kidnapped. Now things are as it should be. When you merged all the realities, everyone remember all the events of all the different realities."

"When everyone was starting to remember what only Brandon and I knew, I had to admit, I was concerned if everyone was going to panic."

"It would be more chaotic if things were left as they were. As you know of the military tactic, it is better to work together than in smaller numbers."

"I see now why thing were slower for me to gather all splintered selves. If things went to fast, I could reject what I have learned."

"On the contrary, things were a lot faster for you. Did you not gather more memories when you were on Naboo?"

"Yes I did. At the moment, I did not think anything about how much I was getting. It was too intoxicating."

Sam paused for a moment before asking a very important question, "If I did not start the Dark-side of the Force, then why is he trying to stop me by making me his new host?"

Thor was quiet for a short moment, "Your Majesty, Palpatine was corrupt years before you were born. He was after you at day one. Remember he killed your twin sister shortly after you both were born. If you do decide not to give these people the power of the Force, it would not change him."

Sam was shocked in what he asked, "I have a choice?"

"Every living thing in the universe has choices in life."

Sam shook her head, "I think I do not. There will be a lot of things that would not have happened if I do not fulfill this."

Thor asked expressionlessly, "Fulfill what? Because the history of the Jedi Knights is apart of Earth's past does not mean it is not your future."

Sam was starting to be very confused, "I was told when the Jedi Knights traveled through time they could not change history. If I do not fulfill my duties in giving these ancient people the Force, than I could not have been trained to be a Jedi Knight. I am interlocked in this."

Thor thought for a moment and asked, "Have you ever thought if you were not kidnapped?"

Sam answered with a blank look, "When I found the splintered reality that I was never kidnapped, I wanted to hide there for the rest of my life. Spite all the wonders I have had being a Queen of the Jedi Knights, I still wanted to give it all up."

Sam smiled and continued, "I am a lot better now, especially with the damn mental conditioning out of me."

"I am very grateful that you are back to your true self."

Sam sighed, "To be honest with you Thor, I do not know what my true self is anymore. I have all the memories of all the splintered selves in me. Each one of them is just as real as the other."

"This does appear to be very baffling to you, but one day it will make complete sense."

Sam half smiled, "It could not come quick enough. I might need to wait till I can get a grasp on all this before I start with the ancient Jedi Knights."

"That is your choice, but I highly suggest that you go to them a lot sooner."

Sam went wide eyed, "He has plans to attack them."

"Please do not charge into this. What you know of the attack on the ancient Jedi Knights is very hazy. There is no reason to hurry into this, but it does not mean you need to take your time."

"I think I can rightfully say my vacation is over with."

"I am afraid so, but do not burn out the tranquil time you had. You are not in a race, but you must not slouch around. The time when Palpatine attacked the ancient Jedi Knights is not known."

"I understand why you want me to go as soon as I can."

"I will say this Your Majesty. Nothing is written in stone. Because you know that certain things have happened does not mean they are locked in time and space. You were meant to be a Jedi Knight, but you were trained more than one way."

Sam was hesitant to ask, but did anyhow, "How many times?"

"I do not know all of them, but you do."

Sam replied a bit apprehensively, "I see countless numbers of my splintered self being trained, but something it scares me on what I see in some of those memories."

"Fear is always in life even for us Asgards."

Sam looked sympathetic, "In all that I know of what you guys have faced, I can see you would have a great deal to fear."

"You will do great no matter what choices you will plan out in your life."

Sam smiled, "I want to fulfill my life with the ancient Jedi Knights. When I first met Master Corran I felt that I would do something special with the Jedi Knights. I had no inkling I would be a Queen and have the powers I have now. With everything being united together, including myself, I know doing all this for the ancient Jedi Knights is the precise thing I need to do."

Thor did not react to what she said. It was something that she had to do on her own. Thor knew what she would do, but she had choices to make. It was her life spite the importance of having the Jedi Knights having the Force.

"I know the major aspects of this part of Jedi History. I also know the potential dangers. I fear I could have cause Palpatine to be what we know him today. All my life I wanted to help the helpless."

Thor asked, "If you had the chance, would you do all you can to convince him not to go in the wrong direction?"

Sam was about to answer with a yes, but suddenly she realized she could not interfere in that way. Sam realized that she could do more harm than good. She knew just about everything of these people. Her mother told her so much about them. As an astrophysics she realized just being there would cause a major impact in their history.

"_So that is why they revered me as a higher being. I was actually someone that could lead them to great things. From the history of America, I know that monarchy will never be the answer. That is why I cannot directly influence Palpatine or any other Jedi Knight. They have the right to make their own history without my influence."_

Sam answered Thor, "No, I would not. It would do more damage than anything."

Thor asked again, "Why are you a humanitarian then?"

Sam was stunned by that question too. She answered, "I believe that all people can govern themselves a lot better than anyone."

"If they can do that, then why go out of your way to help them? They have the right to make mistakes and learn from them."

"Yes they do. There is one thing to enlighten others and another to force them down a path that could rightfully be their best option. In all my life, I was always attracted to the ones that were hurting and could be led to see the light."

"What I understand of those years, you kept with it spite they continued to refused to change. Why?"

"There are many reasons, but the major one is I do not like to see others suffer."

"We Asgards have seen suffering of many species, but we simply could not interfere with their evolutional progress. You have been able to do so without causing ill effects."

Sam smiled, "As you have stated, I failed in many attempts, but I always keep on trying. Some have become great individuals while most sank worse in their own demise."

"If you did not know about your future in dealing with the ancient Jedi Knights, would you want to help them get the living Force?"

"WOW! That is a great question. I cannot answer that question other than I would have to know something about these ancient Jedi Knights in order for me to even think of going back that far into time."

"Let us say you are informed to a point that they needed your help in order to evolve beyond life itself. Would you still go back in time to help them?"

Sam thought about it for a moment. She realized most of the ones she had helped were perfect strangers. Sam finally answered, "Yes I would."

Thor asked again, "Why?"

Sam answered without thinking beforehand, "I would have felt that this task was for me to do because I was the one that learned about their need for help. Knowing who I am now, I would think I could be the only one to do it."

Thor did not speak for a several seconds. When he spoke once again, he asked another question, "Would you still do all you can even if there were a good number fighting you?"

"_Oh my goodness, I have not thought about that! What is Thor telling me? What have mother and history have not said? If there is a major conflict in me helping them, what will I be getting into?"_ Sam answered, "It would be up to the situation. If the cause is greater than the revolt, I would do all I could for the ones that want my help."

"Would you still help out even if the revolt was directly at you in a vengeance?"

"_Dammit! Thor is starting to scare the hell out of me. Mother, father, historical events, or my future self have not given me any dangers as Thor is talking about now. What is he getting at?"_ Sam answered once again, "If the cause is just enough to risk my own life, I would continue to help the ones that want my help."

Sam paused a moment and asked, "Not to be rude to you Thor, but I must know what you are getting at. No one has told me of any dangers you are presenting."

Thor replied, "Your Majesty, I just told you that nothing is written in stone. You have choices that only you can partake. I cannot give you the answers you seek. This is for you to do."

Sam understood that there could always be dangers in just about anything. She learned this throughout her Air Force career and at the Stargate Command. _"Spite what I do know of the Ancient Jedi Knights, I have to admit there could be dangers that I can only experience. It is possible they could be from me. I had feared that I caused the Dark-side of the Force. I need to learn to stop fearing the possibilities and grab on with both hands on what is real in my life."_

* * *

Nomi, Brandon, and Amanda were not with Sam. She had to be alone this time. It did not settle well with Brandon at all. Amanda asked, "Daddy, are you alright." She understood what he was thinking and how he was feeling. She knew him far too well.

Brandon turned around and looked at her. "I am fine. I just feel very weird not being with her. Since she started to train me in 2004, we were always together."

Amanda smiled, "Think of it this way. If she is not allowed to fulfill her time with these ancient Jedi Knights, it possible none of this would have come to pass."

He gave a heavy sigh, "I know. It does not make me feel any different."

Amanda got up from where she was sitting and went to her daddy. She gave him a loving hug. "I love you daddy."

Brandon hugged her and smiled, "I love you too."

Moments later, Cindy Lee walked up to them. She smiled, "Hi all." She also knew Brandon. She has been with him for a long time. Spite all his means of hiding he was an open book to the ones that are close to him. She also got a message from Isis that Brandon needed a lot of support on his feelings.

Brandon's feelings were a lot more than not being with Sam. He was very concerned with her safety. Brandon understood that Palpatine was still after her, and he was more disparate than ever.

Cindy asked Amanda if she could have some alone time with her daddy. After she left Cindy said to him, "Isis and I are very concerned about how you are feeling lately. This is not healthy for you. We know how much you love her, but you need to deal with this. In all the time I have been with you, I have seen you close up to these types of feelings."

Brandon did not reply, and that spoke volumes to her.

"I know that you spend more than six years with Sam. Isis told me all about it. She sees you are only hurting yourself by not sharing what you feel. If you want to help Sam all you can, you need to first let go of what is bothering you. It will not go away until you deal with this."

"What is bothering me is not for myself. I am feeling that I will lose her. This feeling grows constantly."

"You have not lost her. If she was right here with us, these feelings of yours will still be just as real."

Brandon half smiled, "If she was with me, she might have scolded me already."

Cindy seriously said, "In a way she is with you. She is the Force, and she might do a lot more than fuss at you. This is no different than your plight with not allowing others to pamper you. The same mental attitude has just simply shifted. Do you realize that you could make serious mistakes in this war if you do not change your thinking?"

Brandon quietly nodded. "I have, in a way, argued with myself over how I feel regarding her being away, but it does not help."

Cindy smiled, "Brandon there is no reason to think you are doing something wrong by being concerned for her. It is the excess that has worried us. I have seen you upset for some time now. Isis told me that I need to get you to face what you have buried deep in you."

Brandon tried to smile to reassure her, "I will be alright. There is a great deal on me, and losing Sam does not make it easier."

Cindy got upset, "No, this is not alright! You still think that you have lost her. You have not! You have a choice to either face this or let it consume you totally. Trust me Jedi; I know how it is to be concerned for a love one. I felt a kinder spirit between Daniel and myself. As I spent more time with him after you told us about what will happen to his parents, it only grew when his parents got killed. I cried my eyes out because I could not be there for him when it happened. Trust me, I wanted to be there and keep that event from happening."

"I remember you telling me that a few days after that very horrific event."

Cindy for the first time monitored him with the Force, "DAMMIT HELL! You are still blaming yourself for that. You could not change what happened more than I could."

"Trust me, I am not blaming myself."

"Yes you are! I can feel that in you. I know you love Daniel. I do too, but he does not blame me or you. Several days after I came to the 21st Century we had a serious talk about that day. No one is to blame. We do not even think it was Palpatine that caused this. It was a freak accident."

"In all that has happen with Palpatine and this war, I seriously doubt it."

"If he was or not, it does not matter. Daniel and I are here in the 21st Century. I will always be here for him, and you need to stop behaving like an ass. Bad things have happened to Sam and will continually long after Palpatine is dead and gone. You could not save Sam from being kidnapped by calling yourself the Master over her. Live as how she trained you."

Brandon walked a few steps away from her. He had his back facing her. He was quiet for several minutes before speaking. "If I am the Force, then what am I suppose to do other than be prepared for anything?"

Cindy walked to look at him eyeball to eyeball. She answered, "You are also human. If you continue down this path, you can become the new host yourself. That will not help Sam at all. It will do more against her than anything you might know." She paused for a moment and continued, "I ask Isis if it were you that Palpatine was really after. She answered, "It a very possible that he was after you."

Brandon replied, "It would explain the dreams. I have thought I could be his second choice. It could mean that he is after me, now that Sam will be with the ancient Jedi Knights very soon. It would be easier for him to come after me than her."

Cindy sighed, "Isis and I believe he is attacking you right now."

Brandon said in alarm, "You think he is causing me to worry so much?"

"No. He is causing you focus on the worst case scenario more than you usually do. It is you that chose to worry. Brandon, we all have choices to make. Spite what may know about our future, we all have to make choices. You need to start making the right choices, or you can easily play the game of Palpatine."

Nomi commented behind her husband, "My love, I too have been seeing you acting more emotional over Sam. That is why you could not answer me right off the other day. You finally broke through, but a bit shaky."

Brandon turned around and faced her. He asked, "What now?"

Nomi smiled, "We all will face him together. I mean me, Amanda, your mother, Mara Jade, Luke, everyone. The rest of the war has been very quiet. It could be that he is focusing on you more than anything."

Brandon said in alarm, "Surely the Daleks, Sontarans, and the Cybermen will be attacking!"

Nomi sighed to him on not focusing on the issue he needs to be concerned about. She said, "Everyone has done scouting reports on their whereabouts. We all think, including the Doctor that they are not out of the picture yet, but for the moment they have no interest in us."

"That is not good."

Cindy replied, "Let everyone else focus on that. You need to deal with what Palpatine will be doing to you. Like I said, Isis and I think you were the main target before he started after Sam."

"What! He has been hitting on Sam since the day she was born with her twin sister."

Cindy sighed, "You do not get it. Focus on what happening to you or you will not be able to apply to what he will be hitting you with."

She paused before continuing, "Think of it this way. After he saw that you did Sam the most good as her Padawan, you got his interest. If he did get Sam as a new host, you could be a giant threat. You could in time turn Sam back to the light. The dreams you had faced could never been defeated by yourself. That was why you need to start to share your feelings than burry them. When you were sent back to train Sam in her teenage years, it allowed the connection between you and him to be broken. It helped you more than it did Sam."

Nomi said, "Sam and I had a serious talk while you were recovering from that attack near Palpatine Strong hold. She told me that you would not been able to win over those dreams if she was not in you like a Tok'ra. Now that she is not in you anymore you could easily be attacked the same way."

Brandon saw that Nomi was about to cry over all that he faced in those dreams. The both silently hugged. Brandon whispered, "I love you."

From practically in a crying voice, "I love you too."


	18. Chapter 18:  New Host

**Chapter 18: New Host**

It was not long before Sam gotten word about Brandon's possible demise. Sam darted off like a lightning bolt to be with her Padawan on this horrific event. Sam did not make her presence known to him until she did a very detailed examination on his feelings and to see if the Dark-side was attacking him at the moment. What she found out made her very upset. She found out from Brandon that he had another dream about the same time she had her mental conditioning removed from her.

Sam demanded, "Why in the hell did you not tell us about your last dream?"

Brandon stopped what he was doing and turned to answer. He said, "I did not know what to think about it."

Sam looked like she was going to knock his block off. She asked with frustration in her voice, "Who do you think you are talking to? I am your Jedi Master. You know very well you cannot lie to me. You are not going to move from this spot till you give me the right answer."

"Master, I am telling you the truth. I did not want to worry anyone until more happened. I had not had another dream since."

"Just the same my Padawan, it is still doing you harm. You are still in the web of its purpose. Another words, it is still attacking you. Palpatine does not need to hit you with another dream at this moment. What you are going through now allowing him to win over you."

Brandon sighed, "It is still troubling me extremely. I still do not know what to do about it."

"Why in the hell did you not tell us about your dream then? This is not like you. When I was training you to be a Jedi, you always were open to me. What is causing you to be so different?"

Sam realized that he was acting a lot like she did after she was rescued. She did the same thing that Master Corran did to her. She used the Force to nudge him to talk and not to hide his feelings.

Brandon was starting to get weak from his Master pulling on his emotions. He sat down.

"Answer me, mister!"

Reluctantly he said, "It was a lot worse than the first dream I told you about." Tears started to run down his cheeks. He continued, "It was a lot more real than before."

Sam stated, "It will hurt even more if you do not let it out."

"The torture that was done to me was again only emotional, but it hurt so much more. It would have been less painful if it was physical. At one point, I thought that all of you would start to torture me that way."

Sam in the same voice said, "Go on."

Brandon tried his best to hold back. It simply hurt him too much. Sam felt that and used the Force to tug at him the more."

Brandon cried and cried. He continued, "What all of you were doing to me broke my heart to the point that I could have died right there." With Sam's help and his wife's love and support by the use of the Force, he just cried it all out of him. After letting him cry it out, Nomi gave him a loving hug.

Feeling her love, he cried the more not out of fear but from the love she had for him. Since that dream, this was the first time he felt her love in his heart.

Nomi said, "There is no reason to believe this dream was real anymore. I have known of this dream and how you have felt."

After a moment, Brandon sat up straight and asked, "How? I did all I could to shield this from all of you."

Nomi smiled, "My dearest love, there is nothing in this universe that could keep me from you. That includes how you truly feel or think."

"I did not sense any hints that you knew of this dream."

Nomi ran her fingers through his hair and said, "I did just the same. When I had a moment alone, I cried my eyes out due to what that dream did to you."

The both hugged each other and cried in each other's arms.

After they stopped and they sat up right, Brandon asked, "How much does Amanda know?"

Amanda said behind him, "I knew all about it daddy." Brandon immediately stood up and turned to face her. She continued, "I did all I could to help you out in that dream, but I could not get through to you." Amanda started to cry as she talked, "I kept on trying, but just could not…"

Brandon quickly hugged her daughter. They both cried with the love they have for each other.

Brandon said, "I am so sorry that you both have to deal with this."

Sam sternly commented, "Stop talking that way! Do not blame yourself. I know he is making you feel that it is your fault. He did that to me. I am commanding you now to force yourself to not think that way anymore. You hear me mister?"

Brandon looked at her and replied, "Please believe me Master. I have tried to fight this."

Sam smiled as she walked closer to him, "I understand. I too had to fight him and lost. It was mostly Mirax and Corran that kept me standing somehow."

Brandon half smiled, "I did mentioned before that I wanted to know how you felt. I can rightfully say I learned more than enough."

Sam replied understandingly, "I am afraid that this is nothing to what you will be going through."

"Great! We need to invite him to a party just in case it got boring."

Sam smiled, "Not on your life. He would not be a great dancing partner."

Brandon sighed, "What now Master?"

"Take it one step at a time, and most importantly talk to everyone."

Brandon looked into his Master's eyes, "I take it you will be with the ancient Jedi Knights soon?"

Sam nodded. "Now that he is attacking you, the quicker I start with these people the better."

Sam looked into Brandon's eyes for a moment, "I do not want you to think I am abandoning you. Do you understand me?"

Brandon smiled and nodded.

Amanda said, "Spite how real it may be for you, I want you to know that I love you."

Brandon shed more tears. She was one of the people that were tormenting him in that dream.

Amanda dried the tears from his face and said, "If that does not show my love for you, then nothing will." They hugged so dearly.

* * *

Princess Leia, Barbara, and Mara Jade were somewhere else in the city talking about Brandon's predicament. Princess Leia asked, "Barbara, how are you and Jerry holding out?"

Barbara did not smile, "We are trying our best. We just do not know what to do."

Mara Jade replied, "It is alright to cry over this."

Barbara smiled, "Believe it or not Mara; we feel that Brandon will make it. Before you met him, he was having the worse life possible. He worked hard to get an education, and nothing came his way as far as a job was concerned."

"I can feel the sadness in you. You are family to us. Please share how you feel about this."

"Please do not get me wrong, we are very concerned, but we know that he will win in the end. He has made it so far."

Leia replied solemnly, "Barbara you know he was very lucky. He was hit hard and we all were worried if he could break free from those dreams he had. I do not know why, but somehow when he was sent to Sam in her teenage years, he was able to be free from Palpatine's grip."

Barbara suggested, "We can have him go with Sam to these ancient Jedi Knights."

Mara replied, "Luke and I have talked about that. Those two must work separately."

Leia stated sympathetically, "I do not think sending him in time will work this time. All Palpatine would do is follow him. For some reason he could not do so before."

It was then that Barbara started to break. The two of them hugged her as she cried for what could happen to her son.

Leia told her gently, "Let it out my dear friend.

As she was crying, she said, "Why is this happening. Not wanting Sam to have to go through it, but why is he after my son?"

Mara answered with tears running down her face, "I have no clue. Palpatine is just very desperate to stay alive. We were told that he could not attack anyone, but when it comes to survival, there are no rules to follow. He is very desperate to stay alive."

"I am his mother. Why did I not see this?"

Leia said sternly, "Never blame yourself! Trust me Barbara he is one evil person. We dealt with him and the Empire. He caused a lot of worlds to suffer. He also caused my home planet to be destroyed. I was very fearful when I read those plans of a new Death Star and it was more powerful than the two we faced." She smiled and continued, "I was also very relieved to hear that Brandon destroyed it."

Barbara said, "Now he is after Brandon to be the new…" Barbara could not say it. She just cried the more. "He has a better life, a loving wife, and adorable child. He has never done anything in his life to have this happen to him."

Mara said, "Barbara, look at me." When she did, Mara continued, "I was about Amanda's age when he came after me. He did have his charm. I had the chance to run away a million times, but for some reason I could not." Mara caught herself about to cry over those memories. After composing herself, she continued, "What I am saying my dearest friend is I am free from him. Your wonderful son can make it through it all. I did not have all the help he will have, including me."

Barbara dried her face and said, "I am so happy to have known you, and thank you for rescuing Sam so my son can be trained as a Jedi Knight." Barbara gave her a loving hug. Mara gave one back in return.

Leia just quietly cried for joy for her two friends.

* * *

Emily was not surprised on what was happening to her uncle. She said to her brother, "I had a gut feeling something like this would happen."

Ben asked, "Why would you say something like that?"

"From the memories I have of that other time line, no one could figure out why or who destroyed Grammy and Dee's home."

"I thought it was the Ubaids."

Emily said in frustration, "Bro, They had no proof of that. They simply speculated."

Ben said calmly, "You could too."

She shook her head. "No I am not. It makes since. Palpatine would do something like that if he was after Brandon."

Ben had to agree. He asked, "Now what? This knowledge will not help Uncle Brandon one damn bit."

Emily sighed, "I know. Even though I believed that something like this would happen, I am just as disturbed as everyone else. He trained us both in that time line and this one to be Jedi Knights."

Ben felt with the Force how upset she was about the situation. He wanted to say or do something to comfort her, but he could not. He could not do that for himself. Everyone knew how hard Brandon had it with the dreams that Palpatine gave him before. If Sam was not in his head like a Tok'ra everyone was very worried if he would break free from Palpatine's grip."

When Ben looked at her once again, she said, "With all of us watching after him, I believe he will win over all that he will throw at him."

"I hope so sis. I hope so."

"Listen to me! We all have to believe that even if things start to be very bad for him. You know how observant Brandon is about everything. If we are deeply saddened, he will be more upset. We need to continually show him the light that is in him by our own light within us. It might be the only thing to keep him sane."

Ben replied sadly, "I just do not know. Palpatine is more desperate than he was with Sam. We need to do a lot more."

"I know about that. I was thinking about Brandon. He can fight him too, but not if he is fighting himself. His love for life must constantly be fueled. That is what saved him when he was with Sam in her teenage years. He trained her out of the love he had for her. He cannot lose that love within himself."

Ben thought before speaking. Finally he said, "I hope that will be enough."

"I do too."

* * *

The more Sam spent time with Brandon she was thinking that she should not leave his side. She realized that she could not fulfill her job with the ancient Jedi Knights if she had her mind on her Padawan. _"DAMMIT! Was this what Thor was talking about with choices? I made mine up. I will not leave Brandon alone with him. I know how it felt for me. Brandon feels alone even though he has everyone right here with him."_

Brandon was sitting alone on the ground. She got herself up from where she was sitting and sat beside him. She deliberately staid quiet till it was needed for her to speak. Even though her memories were strongest on Brandon training her to be a Jedi Knight, she had strong memories of being kidnapped, rescued by Mara, and trained by Corran. Sam had love for him on both counts. She will fulfill that love here and now.

Brandon finally spoke, "What are we going to do Master? I do not know if I can go through dreams like I just had."

"I know how you feel my dear friend. I went through them myself when I was a sleep and awake. You are a lot stronger than I am. Trust me; you will get through it all."

Brandon replied unreassuringly, "If you say so. I just do not see how. Like I said before, this one was a lot worse than before."

"I know. Every time I felt the forebodings, it got worse and worse each and every time. Remember I told you about that dream when I thought everyone at the SGC were running away from me?"

Brandon quietly nodded.

"When I finally realized that was a dream, I screamed not just due to the confusion of it all, but I was so scared that I lost Jack without the chance of having him back in my life. As you can see, they found me. Later on we got married. In time you will see the light at the end of this damn dismal abyss."

"I wished I can see that light now."

Sam smiled at him, "You will my dear Padawan. You will. Just keep looking at the light you have within you. He cannot take that away from you. He has not forced you to bury it deep in you as he did me."

"Not yet, but I nearly felt that way. It was so horrible."

"Please tell me about it."

Brandon violently shook his head.

Sam commanded, "You must do this. I want you to tell me about this dream right now."

Brandon started to shake nervously.

"I am here for you. It is okay to let go."

Brandon started to tell about his dream. "At first it was as if I was awake. Everything seemed to be normal. As I was walking in about the same area we are in now, I felt something so distressing. When I looked at the ones near me, I did not see anyone that felt the same as I did. I dismissed it for the moment. Suddenly this feeling I had grew very rapidly."

Brandon was quiet. It was very difficult for Brandon to continue, but Sam gently encouraged him to continue. Brandon sighed heavily, "It was when everyone started to turn and look at me, I was starting to have a fear that I never experienced in my life."

Brandon started to have tears come down his face. In a crying voice, he continued once again, "It was so real."

Sam realized then that he was avoiding talking about what was truly bothering him. She commanded, "Tell me what is upsetting you. It will continue to eat you alive until you let it out."

Brandon closed his eyes. Brandon was starting to breath heavily as if he was about to go into a mild panic.

Sam grabbed his hands and commanded him again to talk it out.

Brandon shook his head.

Sam stated, "Look at me."

Reluctantly he did.

"I am here for you. I will be with you during this time. You will not be alone in this. It will be up to you to talk this out, but I will not allow you to be silent. I know it is hard to talk. I been there and done that. Now I want you to continue."

Sam was using the Force to tug hard on his emotions. She would not allow him to hide in himself. Brandon had more tears come down his face and said, "It was when…" He just could not get himself to say it."

Sam tugged harder.

"When you looked at me with the most hateful look, my soul felt completely shredded in a million pieces." Brandon cried as Sam held onto his hands and would not let go. "When you started to attack me with the utmost hate, everyone nearby followed."

Brandon wanted to cry and not continue talking, but Sam made sure he continued.

"I was tied up and dragged by the crowd by your command. You constantly hit me with insults that I would never thought you would utter." Sam allowed him to cry it out for a moment. When he continued, he said, "If it was the only thing that happened. There was Nomi and Amanda there to pitch in their insults."

Brandon collapsed on the ground before continuing. When I heard Amanda's verbal abuse, I hurt like nothing I can ever describe."

As Brandon was crying, she told him, "My dear Padawan please know in your heart that we all love you. What you have faced is not real. I know it was so real for you then, but it was not!"

In a crying voice, "I still feel like it was ever so real."

Sam commanded, "Look at me!"

It took some time due to the fatigue of the emotional traumas. Finally he looked right at his Master.

"You need to believe that it is not real."

He weakly nodded. "Trust me Master, I am trying to. I just cannot hold on. I think I have a mental conditioning in me."

Sam examined him with the Force. She said, "I do not see that in you. It is more than your feelings. Until we can figure this out, I want you to keep on fighting. I believe there were more than the many insults that were hitting on you. Palpatine had to be manipulating your metachlorians to cause you to be this trouble over what you faced."

Amanda was with Oriana, but she could not concentrate on her Jedi training. Oriana thought to take her to him. They heard everything he said. Amanda came up to her daddy quietly and lovingly. They just looked at each other for the longest. Amanda started to cry with all the love she had for him. "I love you."

Brandon smiled spite how awful he felt. "I love you too."

"I do not want you to think any differently. When you had that dream, I knew you were hurting so much. It saddens me that I could not be there for you."

Brandon replied, "You are now. It is your love that is making me feel a lot better."

They both hugged each other. Amanda said, "Daddy, please never forget that I love you."

"I will not baby."

Amanda stopped hugging him and looked right at him. "You forgot then daddy."

That hit him hard. He gave an embarrass look. He replied, "Yes I did, and I am ever so sorry."

Amanda shed a few tears. "It was not your fault daddy. Just the same, please promise me that you will remember that I love you no matter what false images of me will do to you."

Brandon cried due to her love for her and for his lack of faith he had then. He promised, "I will remember."

* * *

Mirax was with Nomi while Oriana and Amanda were away. Oriana felt that Nomi should not be left alone at this time. Mirax asked, "You have been more quiet than usual."

Nomi smiled, "Sorry I did not noticed."

Mirax smiled back, "You are a great deal like him in holding her feelings inside."

Nomi quietly nodded. "I just do not know what to do. It breaks my heart to see even images of us hurting…" She buried her face in her hands and cried.

Mirax quietly walked up to her to allow her to bury her face on her shoulder. When she did, she cried the more.

"Let it out."

"I cannot be weak. He needs me to be strong."

Mirax calmly said, "He needs you to be you. He loves you because of that."

Nomi looked at her and asked, "What you all do to help Sam through all she faced because of that miserable bastard?"

"We simply gave her time and continue to pour all the love we had for her. She is still hurting…due to what is happening to Brandon."

Nomi showed frustration in her voice. "I thought she was blaming herself a might. I would bet that she wished she was being hit than him."

Mirax sighed, "Corran and I believe that too. She will stay with him until it is over."

"So that is why Palpatine is hitting on my husband. All he wants to do is keep the Jedi from the Force. That is how he will destroy the Jedi Knights. He will keep them from becoming Jedi Knights, or at least the way they are today."

"He is also very desperate to get a new host. I am sorry to say this now, but…"

Nomi interrupted, "You think he was after Brandon from the start?"

Mirax sadly nodded. "Yes we do."

"Cindy was telling that to Brandon the other day. I heard her say that Isis told her."

Mirax reassured her, "We all will make sure that will not happen."

Nomi replied with all the raw emotions in her, "DAMN RIGHT HE WILL NOT! I do not know what I will do without him." Nomi cried and fell knees first on the floor.


	19. Chapter 19:  Desperation

**Chapter 19: Desperation**

Everyone realize how much danger Brandon was in. Nomi got her needed sleep during the afternoon while Sam was with him. She wanted to be ready for anything to help her husband out on what awaits. Mara Jade was going to take the night watch also. She did not get any sleep before hand, but she was use to having 48 hours or more shifts when helping Luke and the rest of the Jedi Knights deal with the remains of the Empire.

Emily was going to take the night watch and allow Ben to take morning and afternoon watch. These two were endowed with the Force powers of Yoda and Jolinar in the alternate time line, and they still have those prized gifts now. They would be one of the best defenses that Brandon could ever have other than Sam. It was Yoda that helped trained Brandon with his special abilities of the Force.

There is another ace trump card that can be used against Palpatine, that very secretive training that Master Anakin gave both Sam and Barbara. Sam came to her before night fall. Sam was mainly there to give support to her on this very horrific day. Sam reminded of their training.

Barbara replied, "I thought that would come in handy to help my son. I am itching to use it now."

Sam smiled, "For right now, just show him all the love you can. What has truly devastated him is how much hurt our false images of us put on him. He realized that it was not really us, but at that time it felt more than real. It still torments him now."

Barbara sighed, "There has to be more to these dreams. That is what is upsetting me the most. What Palpatine has done so far is a primer, or it might not have upset Brandon so much."

"How he was talking about what he did experience, I have to agree with you. I said that he had to be influencing your metachlorians somehow to get you to feel so horrible."

Barbara asked, "He bought what you said?"

Sam shrugged, "For now, yes. I was surprised that he accepted what I said without his usual classification of all the possibilities."

"Due to how he examines things so much in every aspect could be why he is hurting so much. He could be feeling guilty that he cannot solve this problem."

"He is good at doing that. I have to say, being a Jedi Knight has not stopped him from that path. He has more energy to find the answers to any situation but he is still human."

Barbara said in a worrying voice, "I just hope he has not tried to fight Palpatine on his own. I do not think no one person can defeat him."

Sam replied, "I asked him that question. He told me he has not. For now I believe him. What I am concerned about is he fighting himself over what Palpatine has done to him and me."

"He is a self-determining soul."

"That is what is worrying me. He needs to let others help him on this. I know he has a lot going for him in his life due to being a Jedi Knight, but he can lose more than that if he gets too impatient."

Barbara smiled, "You look extremely tired. Have you had the chance to rest up?"

Sam shook her head. "I better though before night fall. Since Brandon spirits are a lot better now that he has let it all out of his system, Palpatine could attack him tonight. That is also why I am here. You need to lay low till you are needed with what we have been trained to do."

Barbara just stared at her for a moment. She wanted to protest, but she realized Sam was right. Finally she said, "It will not be easy, but I understand what you want me to do."

Sam smiled, "I know it will not be easy. That is why I am telling you this than getting someone else to tell you. Dammit hell! I wished I did not have to tell you this. It is bad enough to have Brandon attacked like this. I do not want to lose you too."

Sam tried to hold back the tears. "You are the only mom I had before I realized my own mother was alive. I cannot bear to lose you too."

"If we lose my son to that evil man, we will lose more than each other." She swallowed her emotions before continuing, "I will do everything you ask of me, but my love for my son will always remain."

Sam wiped the tears off her face and said, "I know. My love for the both…no all of you will remain in my heart. Trust me. It will be very agonizing for you in staying still as you will continually hear the attacks on your son, but it will be nothing to what I will bear."

Sam looked down on the ground and started to breathe heavily. She had to force herself to focus on what she needed to say. After composing herself she continued, "He has not let up on me. Either I will give in to being his new host or I will become Brandon's new Padawan of the Dark-side."

Barbara gasped in horror. She realized what Palpatine was doing. He was using everything against them. The time she trained Brandon to be a Jedi Knight and the time Brandon trained her to be a Jedi Knight in her teenage years. She asked, "How did he realize you were trained by Brandon?"

"I have no clue. I remember having foreboding dreams before Brandon saved my life from that gang. It does not make any sense to me at the moment why those dreams stopped. Yes, your son somehow erased all what was in my head, but it alone would not stop more dreams to enter into me. How I feel now about all this, I know he is attacking me just as much."

"Have you talked to your father on this lately?"

"No I have not."

"Should you?"

"I have been debating that since I have heard that Brandon was being attacked to be a new host for the Dark-side. I did not know about his resent dream till I examined him with the Force."

"I can understand you not wanting to talk to him. This is happening here in our time period."

Sam sighed, "It is not that at all. Because this is starting to be over my head, I need all the guidance I can get."

Barbara smiled, "What is the dilemma?"

Sam sat down before answering, "I do not know. I am not type to turn down a hand, but I am the Queen of the Jedi Knights."

Barbara shook her head. "You are Samantha Carter O'Neill, no more, no less. It is very possible that you can lose your battles if you do not fight as the person you really are inside. I highly suggest that you be you before you knew that you were royalty, and become that Queen of the Jedi Knights the moment Palpatine is no more."

Sam smiled, "You are a very wonderful and wise person. You have shown me why I wanted to give up all that I recently became just to move to the only reality that my splintered self was never kidnapped. I thought I was being a coward, but all along I was running away from being someone that was not me."

Barbara smiled back, "I did not say give up your royal title. I was saying that you need to finish this with Palpatine so you can be Her Majesty, Queen Samantha Carter O'Neill."

Sam thought about it. She finally said, "I will talk to the Jedi Council on this. I need to focus on Brandon right now. I cannot even think of doing anything else till Palpatine cannot harm another sole…ever!"

Please let me go with you. I can give them a mother's plea if needed."

Sam smiled, "You can come with me mother, but I do not think you will be needed to say anything. Just being there will be more than enough.

* * *

That night, everyone was ready to monitor Brandon as he slept. Nomi did all she could to pretend that this night was going to be a normal night. She even acted like she was sleepy and was ready for bed just to help her husband relax.

"Baby, you are not going to do yourself any good not sleeping. Like you said, he has not given you another dream. There is no reason fearing the worst. It might be some time still before he will attack you again. Please get some sleep while you can before that time happens."

"I have been scared to go back to sleep since that last dream."

Nomi smiled lovingly, "Now that everyone knows about that dream, what makes you think he will attack you tonight?"

Brandon sighed heavily, "Just scared out of my mind."

As Brandon was getting into bed, Nomi cuddled in a very romantic way that always pacified him no matter what went through his mind. Even now, it did its charms. She gave him a passionate kiss that he shared with her.

With a romantic peaceful look she stated, "I am going to constantly bombard you with all sorts of loving affections till you fall asleep."

Before he had the chance to rebuke her comment, she kissed him and started to please him as a loving wife should do. Slowly but surely her love was doing its magic on him. Love is always more powerful than anything in the universe. The despair that was weighing on him melted every passing moment.

Nomi waited about a good 20 minutes before making contact to the others with the Force to let them know he was asleep.

Emily said, "Good work Aunt Nomi. If anyone could calm him, it would be you."

"I will never get use to how much I enjoy you calling me that."

"I will continue to call you that, and I will make sure Uncle Brandon is around to enjoy it with you."

"If that bastard does attack him tonight, all I ask to have the first swing."

Mara replied, "If you allow me to kill him, you can hit him hard as you want to."

Corran stated diplomatically, "Calm down everyone. Brandon does not need us to go on a vendetta. We discussed our objectives, and we must stick to it or Palpatine can use our emotions against us."

Mara retaliated in annoyance, "Stop that fudo Corran. You know we are talking out of the love we have for Nomi and Brandon. You have talked this way a lot more than we are now."

"I know I have, but I can feel all of your emotions. This is not the time for raw emotions."

Nomi replied calmly, "Thank you for your concerns. When it comes to it, I will act in the way I should. I am doing this for my husband, and not for me. I will tar and feather the son of a bitch afterwards."

Corran replied, "I would love to see that."

The all agreed.

Sam was very silent. She was Brandon's Jedi Master. She did not have the luxury to do anything but focus. She also knew something was going to happen. She was not sure if it was tonight or the next few days. She felt that something horrible will happen.

Later that night, something did happen. Brandon did have another dream, but it was the anomalous one ever. All that were monitoring Brandon were suddenly on the planet where Palpatine's strong hold reposed.

Sam cursed. "This is a trap for us!"

Nomi asked in great disturbing distress, "Where is he!"

At first no one could find him. Later on Sam found him. "O MY GOD!"

Corran asked, "What is the matter?"

In complete fear she answered, "He is in the stronghold, and the only one in there."

Nomi nearly collapsed to the ground. She weakly said, "In this dream, he is already the host and we are going to have to fight him to stay alive."

Everyone was trying to force them to remember this is a dream, but like Nomi, they could not. This was real to Brandon as much as it was to them. It was unknown if they would die physically in this dream. If Brandon was the new host of the Dark-side of the Force, they would die in order to save him from this fate."

Spite express orders from Sam, Barbara was like a ghost monitoring her son without being with them in the dream. With that special training that they both had she helped Sam gain focus.

Sam gave the command to follow her. As they carefully walked closer, they realized no one or anything was guarding the stronghold. It was as if they were the only ones outside the stronghold. That made Sam very perturbed. She had those memories of fighting in the battle on this planet. There were countless monstrosities fighting them on just about every move they made.

Through the Force Barbara said to Sam, _**"It is not as empty as it seems. This is a dream. This is not reality. Anything can happen with no logical explanation."**_

Before Sam had a chance to reply to her, all of them found themselves inside the throne room. Sam heart was about to drop from her chest to her feet. Nomi did all she could to control her feelings.

When the chair spun around for the occupant to face them, it was not Brandon at all. It was the same face they recognized as Palpatine. Everyone was very confused because they all sensed Brandon in that chair.

Suddenly Sam replied, "O My God!"

That sinister laugh bellowed through the stronghold. "All this time you thought I was after you. I kidnapped you and got you to go through all you have been through so you can deliver Brandon to me. Now that he is mine..."

Nomi bellowed, "This is only a dream! You will never have him!"

He laughed again. "What makes you think that I do not have him right now my sweetie?"

Nomi still holding her emotions in check answered, "Things do not work that way. This dream is to torment us."

Palpatine shrieked, "This dream is to tell all of you that you cannot stop me! Because of that, he is already mine."

Mara replied, "Over our dead bodies you son of a hut! You come to us and hide in a dream. You are too fucking terrified to face us in person! I would like you to talk so big being face to face with any of us."

"You unappreciative bitch, I have given you everything your hearts desires."

"No you have not old man. I have yearned for your sinister heart in my palm of my hand ever since the moment I laid eyes on you."

Corran finally spoke, "You see. There is nothing that you can truly control. Only through trickery and manipulations have you gotten your power. No wonder so many had slipped through your fingers. This false feeling that you are Emperor Jedi Brandon Bowers has not vexed me one damn bit. You are no longer a threat to the Jedi Knights or any of us."

Nomi said, "This is only a dream. It has no reality. You could not hold Her Majesty, and you will not have my husband! Admit defeat and walk in ignominy."

Palpatine realized he was not in control of this dream. Everything was acting in a way he was expecting. Barbara Bowers was using that special training to give them all the courage to fight. The most perplexing thing for Palpatine he could not figure out why he was losing control.

Sam spoke next, "You have nowhere to scamper. Allow your host to die and harm no one else ever again!"

"NEVER! I will have Brandon Bowers as my new , and I will enjoy annihilating all of you."

Sam replied, "You have not yet done so, and you will never will. You will never have anyone as a host ever again!"

Sam used her powers to break contact with Palpatine and the dream on Brandon.

Once Nomi realized she was in bed with her husband, she examined him utterly. She sighed in liberation. "_He is safe. It feels like he did not experience any of what we went through."_

Without delay she made contact with the others through the Force, _**"He is okay. I think he did not experience any of what had happen. Sam what did happen?"**_

_**Sam said to all of them, "It was Barbara using our special training that Master Anakin taught us. Before I left Barbara, we made contact with my father. We also talked to Master Anakin. He instructed Barbara how to monitor Brandon in a special way without being pulled in the dream. She gave us the courage to fight."**_

_**Mara replied, "I will be damn as everything. That is one powerful use of the Force in order for Barbara to do that."**_

_**Barbara replied, "It is Mara. Right now we still cannot tell any of you about this."**_

_**Corran stated, "Until Palpatine is no more, I strongly suggest you do not."**_

* * *

The next morning everyone was up and at the main hall of the palace. For the most part, Brandon was acting like himself. He was still distressed over the last dream he told Sam, but he had more color in his cheeks.

Brandon said, "Nomi told me about what happened. I still do not know how I was shielded from this dream."

His mother replied, "That was my doing. I had to do so without letting Palpatine know you were being shielded."

Mara replied, "I am sure he will do all he can to find out what did happen. This might be the first time he lost control of what was going on in his miserable life."

Sam stated, "I cannot keep him away forever. He is too powerful for that, but I did keep him from following any leads to Barbara. The next time he attacks you my Padawan, he will be very cautious."

Corran asked, "Will that keep Barbara from helping us in the future?"

Both Sam and Barbara inaudibly looked at each other. Sam looked back at her Master and answered, "For now, we will not answer that question. Anything we say could give Palpatine the advantage. All of you must be kept in the dark, sorry."

"Like I said last night, all this should not be told to anyone till he is dead."

Sam quietly looked at Brandon. He smiled back. Sam asked, "How are you feeling about all this?"

"It is hard to answer. I was not there. I still feel bad about the last dream I do remember."

Corran replied, "That will pass in time. Just focus on the here and now. It will do you no good to dwell on the past."

Sam smiled at Brandon. She said, "I do not think he will be after you anytime soon. I would believe he will be more concerned how he lost control of last night."

Mara replied, "I hope the suspense kills him, literally."

Brandon said dryly, "Due to his desperation, we cannot speculate on anything but more attacks on me, or anyone else for that matter to get to me. If he had all the time in the world, then he will take the time to find out how he lost control."

Nomi stated, "Honey, please let us be concerned about that. You need to take all the rest you can. He attacked Sam in her dreams and when she was awake."

Corran said, "Like I said, stay focus on what you have now. We will do the rest."

Barbara asked her son, "How do you feel about last night?"

"Like I said to Sam, I have nothing to feel about it."

Sam huffed. She said, "Why do you do that to yourself?"

"Master, I have never lied to you."

"In that case, let me ask you it this way my Padawan. What are you feeling right now?"

"To be honest with you, I am feeling so many things." Brandon was quiet for a moment and continued, "I feel there is no hope for any of us."

Sam demanded, "Why?"

"You all talk as if you won. What did you all win?"

No one answered.

"All Palpatine will do is hit harder. If he can pull you all in the dream and you did not know what was going on, he can easily keep you out of my dreams from this point forward."

Nomi replied, "Stop talking that way! You are scaring absolute hell out of me."

He looked right at her, "I am scaring me." He looked back at his Master, "Did Palpatine let up on you because you were rescued?"

Sam sadly answered, "No he did not."

Mara replied, "Nomi is right. You cannot talk like this. Even though what you say has its merit, you must constantly think optimistically."

"Mara, I am a realist and an optimist. I cannot think positive without the reality of life. It is how I kept myself out of a lot of scrapes."

Nomi lovingly stated, "Honey, I am apprehensive with keeping you from hurting yourself. You are doing so right now. It is disconcerting me exceedingly."

Brandon looked at her and replied, "I am just scared that I will face something a lot worse than I have, and all of you will get hurt along with it."

"My love, nothing can wound me more than how I feel right now. I love you. It is you that is in agony right now. Only you can stop what is hurting you by not allowing it to devour you."

Brandon sighed, "I am apprehensive for all of you monitoring me. He can easily use that against me."

Sam finally realized something very important. She said, "He did get to you last night. He has implanted this in you. I have never heard you talk like this in your life. What you are saying might be logical to a point, but it is not how you think or believe."

Nomi immediately examined her husband with the Force. She finally said, "She is right, but it is not the same mental conditioning you had Sam. This is just a basic suggestive implant."

Suddenly Nomi put both of her hands on her husband's skull. She used the Force to remove this from his mind. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. "How do you feel now?"

A bit perplexed he answered, "A lot better."

Sam was monitoring Barbara. She sighed in relief, "He has not gotten to you. He must have put this implant in Brandon before the dream actually got started."

Ben suggested, "I think we need to monitor ourselves and each other. If he does attack any of us to get Brandon to submit, then we need to stop him at the gate. Remember he is very desperate. He will not be playing by any rules other than surviving."


	20. Chapter 20:  To Be One in the Force

**Chapter 20: To Be One in the Force**

One day Sam was with her mother and asked, "Mom, I have been thinking on what Thor said to me about choices."

"We all have them my daughter. We cannot break away from them."

"That is what I implying. The instant I started to learn about these ancient Jedi Knights, I have been focusing my life around it. Now I am feeling there is more to my life then living in what was written about these inhabitants. I want to do my finest with them, but I strongly feel that I must live for me first."

Oriana smiled as she continued to sit beside her daughter. She said, "Sam for once you are thinking nonlinear time. Believe it or not, most of what you all have learned about our past is real enough, but it is also complete twaddle." She laughed for a moment and continued, "If Daniel can learn all that he had read so could Palpatine."

"What we learned had importance."

Oriana shook her head, "You just realized that you have to live out your own life. How can that all be important to you or anything else?"

Sam looked at her mother for a long moment. She did not understand what she was saying to her. She recalled what Thor recently told her to see if it would help. There was something very important that she needed to ask. "Thor told me that you are me in away."

"I am you in every way. The only difference is that I have a different path to live. All living beings do; nevertheless we are the same where it truly counts. How else could we act and nearly think the same way?"

Does dad know?"

She quietly nodded. "Author did too. I told them both I was a prototype of the Queen of the Jedi Knights, and you are the Queen. It was not by chance you read those journals of mine. There were written to allow you to know who you are in life. You are more than an officer in the Air Force or other profession in your life.

Sam thought over what she said. She asked, "Are you saying that I am not being the person I was supposed to be?"

"You are speculating again. Find the answers from within you. There is more to being you than your career. It is something deep in you."

Sam looked perplexed. "I know all about that mom. What is confusing me is how all that can relate what is going on with me now. I feel that I can be anything I want to do. I am happily married to Jack. I have two wonderful boys. I feel great!"

"Is that all you feel? You should be feeling more than one persona, yes?"

With all the splintered selves in me, it is still hard to know all what I feel. Each one has a lifetime of memories. At first it was a struggle to know which was mine and which was theirs."

Oriana smiled, "They are all you. There should be no conflict. They are simply splinters of you living out life. Allow it all to be the whole you.

"They are me in different realities. How can I blend all of that as one person? I lost count on how many splinters there were of me. A good number lived like I could have done under the circumstances. The rest are like I would never have lived that way."

Oriana smiled understandingly, "You just need to spend more time in those memories. They are all you. How they lived is important, but what you cannot bring yourself to believe is that you would have lived exactly the same way all of your splintered selves did.

Sam immediately remembered that her family could travel to any reality and feel that they were always a part of that reality from birth. For the first time, Sam concentrated on the reality that actually started it all, the one that she was kidnapped. After she got the results needed she said, "I do not believe it. Palpatine was after Brandon from the beginning. Why did I not see it then?"

"What does that have to do with it? How many times have we all not seen important things at first glance? Did you learn all you know about astrophysics in college?"

"No way could I learn it all in a classroom. I learned a great deal more than I could have ever hoped by being part of SGC. Now that I have focused on that reality, I feel that I am still part of SG1 than a Jedi Knight."

"Who is to say you did not cross realities along your time being kidnapped or before you were kidnapped for that matter?"

"Mom, what are you talking about?" Suddenly she got it. Sam remembered her mother told her that she belonged in that reality where she was never kidnapped. "If that is where I am supposed to be? If that is the case, why did I feel that I should be Dinotopia? There were no Dinotopia in that reality?"

"Sammy that is something you have to answer yourself. It was you that felt this. I cannot always answer things about your life. Even twins live separate lives. We are more than twins, but there are some things that only you can answer about your own life."

Sam sighed, "I cannot wait for my life to be simple. Once it does, I will never do another puzzle or riddle again."

"It is not all that complex. Your life is just different than most."

Sam laughed, "Just a might. Right now I am more concerned about my Padawan. Why I mentioned to you about choices is I am troubled if we working separately as it had been known was a bad choice. We are both the Force. What I cannot figure out is why we did work separately. I was told that it had to do with security, but I will be damned. I just do not think that way." Sam remembered something else Thor told her recently. "In all my military training, dividing is the most ignorant thing to do and the most dangerous. Why did we separate?"

"As you know about parallel universes, it seems to me that in one reality you thought it was important to split up. Are you thinking of working together this time?"

Sam thought for a moment and answered, "Question that might need to be asked, what reality we need to be in?"

"Why not go back to the reality came from recently. You did mention there was a presence that you could not account for."

"I still have not found out what that could be."

"You were told me Palpatine could not enter a certain reality once he is defeated in the real world. What reality and what real world?"

Sam went wide eyed. "NO WAY! He is in that reality! That Death Star could not travel to this or any other reality. Not only is Palpatine trapped in that reality, but he cannot do any physical harm to any of the others, including the reality he is trapped in. That was why that Death Star could not do all that much. It was only a bluff."

"I believe it was a calling card to call you two in that reality. You and your Padawan both belong there, including Jack. It was the reality where everything started.

* * *

Nomi and Brandon were enjoying themselves. They were walking in the park. It had all sorts of exotic plant life in a wonderful mosaic of colors. It all looked as if nature designed every plant to grow in all its magnificent majesty.

Nomi said to her husband, "Even though all this is beautiful beyond words, I rather look at you. That is why I am married to you."

They started to kiss amorously. A gentle breeze ruffled the nearby leaves in synchronous to when they started to kiss. As they continued, more of the plant life came to life waving about in the breeze as to rejoice their love for each other.

When they finally stopped, they just looked into each other eyes fervently. Their love for each other lit up with full beauty that made all the beauty of the park appear uninhabited and comatose.

Moments later Brandon's holocron communication device went off. Brandon, through the Force, realized who it was. He took it out of his belt and turned it on."

Sam replied, "Sorry to interrupt you two, but we need to go back to the reality we recently came from."

Brandon understood. "I thought we were not done there. I also thought I felt something familiar about that place in my dream before last."

"That is why everyone is coming with us. He is not done with you, and we will be walking into his realm soon enough."

Nomi replied, "It makes sense now why things are so quiet here. He cannot meddle in this or any other reality."

Sam smiled, "Let us hope it is that simple when we finally face him."

Nomi replied bluntly, "Whatever he can or cannot do, I will beat his ass for what he is doing to my husband."

"Indeed we all will. He has hurt too many of us, and it will end with his own demise. See you all at the Stargate, Sam out."

Nomi looked in his eyes and asked, "How does this make you feel?"

Brandon smiled, "I feel like seeing you kick Palpatine's ass."

Nomi smiled big time back at him.

They took off to meet up with the others.

When Brandon saw Princess Leia, Luke, Mara, Han, Corran, Mirax, Sam, and Jack all together, he remembered seeing them in Atlanta, Georgia for the first time. "It is wonderful to see you all together once again."

Mara smiled. She too remembered that day. "I remember communicating to my first Earth being that day. I see he is doing great."

Corran replied seriously, "I was wondering about that man. He did a great job in his Jedi training."

Mirax smiled, "Of course he turned out to be a great Jedi. He had the best Jedi in the fleet to train him."

Corran stated, "I never was called the best Jedi."

Mirax slapped his left arm. "I was referring to Sam."

Corran acted over serious, "Oh, that Jedi Knight!

Mirax smiled at him, "Yes I was talking about her. I have to admit a wonderful Jedi had to train her first."

Sam smiled, "I will always call you the best Jedi, Master."

Corran smiled back at her.

After they entered through the wormhole, they arrived at their location.

General Davis was very excited to see them. "Welcome back."

Sam told him why they came back. She asked, "How have things been here?"

"So far it has been quiet. If you are right, things might not be for long."

Brandon stated he wanted to visit his parents' home.

Sam replied, "Remember it was not destroyed here."

"Master, use the Force. We are back in the same time stream. General Davis was the General of the SGC before we went reality hopping."

Sam sighed, "I was enjoying being the one in charge."

Davis replied, "Funny should say that. The President and I were talking about giving it to you."

Jack replied, "You did say you would stay out of this war, but that was before we realized Brandon was the target."

Davis asked, "Target of what?"

Jack looked at Sam quietly. After she gave him a signal that only he saw from her, he told General Davis all about it.

"I will be a son of a bitch! I have to admit, I am not all that surprised. How powerful he is with the…"

Jack interrupted, "It is not that at all. What I understand, it was what he did for Sam as her Padawan. He did the most good for her."

"I get it! He can have pulled Sam back to us if she became the new host of the Dark-side."

Barbara asked her son, "Are you sure you want to look at the place?"

"Yes I do. I want to see if I am right."

Jack told the General that Brandon believes it was Palpatine that destroyed the house.

The General looked at Brandon and said, "Whomever you find out destroyed the house, it will not make a difference. You cannot bring it back."

"I know sir. I just want to make closer with it."

Nomi gently squeezed his right forearm. When he looked at her, she smiled at him. He smiled back.

When they were all traveling by plane to Murrayville, Georgia, Brandon was quiet.

Sam asked, "Pennies for your thoughts."

Brandon smiled, "I was just reminiscing over my life since you came into mine. A great many things have happen. Some of it was ugly, but most of it was breathtakingly wonderful."

It took a good many years for me to finally deal with the mental conditioning that I have just recently removed, but I would not have done so if you did not become my Padawan and Master when I was a teenager."

"Trust me, I did not do all that much."

Sam scolded him. "Dammit! I wished you would stop doing that! You did more for me, your family, and yourself by just being yourself than being a Jedi Knight!"

Amanda replied, "If I were not the Princess of the Jedi Knights, I would still believe my life would still be wonderful. If it were not for you and mommy being strong in the Force, I would not have been able to be trained to be a Jedi Knight. That is the most exciting aspect of each day of my life."

Oriana replied, "You have been told this far too many times. 'Do not get confused with genuine humility and admitting how great you are in life. All the time I have known you, I know that you will not allow all of what you can do to get to your head. You can allow all that has happened to your life to be very real. Only you are not seeing the full reality of what you have done for everyone. You have made Sam to be the Jedi Knight she is today. You have allowed things to happen as they have."

Nomi stated very seriously, "Sweetie, please apply what everyone is telling you. If you do not, you can easily get deeper in Palpatine's clutches. Your best defense is to be yourself and to live the best you can. I will never expect more of you."

Brandon smiled at her, "It is just hard to realize that I can make such an impact. I have faith in everyone here." He looked at the rest of them and continued, "I know how great you all are and the impacted you made in my life. I realized what I have done for everyone, but I also realize you all can fulfill your own life."

Brandon looked at his Master and said, "You became a Jedi Knight long before you met me. From what you told me about your first visit to Earth before you became a Knight, you have done a few miraculous things. It had nothing to do with me."

Brandon looked at the others and continued, "You all have done wonderful things long before you knew about Sam and Earth. We are all meant to live together, but we can function as individuals without the aid of others. That is why I have stated and continue to state, I alone have not done all that much."

Nomi replied, "My dearest love, you have done great things. That is what we are talking about and you are not recognizing them. You see what you have done as minor. Believe me, they are not. One person can make a big difference and that is why Palpatine is after you."

As they continued to talk, it did not seem all that long before they were landing. After they disembarked, they entered the small bus that was waiting for them.

As they were travelling to the where the Bowers' home was located in Murrayville, Georgia, Leia commented, "I have to admit, I enjoy your forms of transport. It is refreshing to travel in them."

Barbara smiled, "I to agree with you, and I have to admit it is great to be home."

When they finally arrived, they all got out. Brandon was monitoring the area moments after they turned onto the street. Brandon found out what he had suspected. Palpatine destroyed the house, but it was much more to it.

The debris was cleaned up years ago. In fact, it was cleaned up a short time after the first investigation was done by Sam and her team. The traces of the Dark-side of the Force was so strong, Brandon was able to read what had happened and who had done this as if the house was destroyed recently. Everyone else saw this with the Force.

Sam asked, "It is very interesting that we could not see this the first time."

Jack replied, "It might be due to we did not realize Palpatine was a live."

Sam sighed, "It was much more than that my love."

Luke stated, "We simply did not want to see it was him spite what we did not know of him then."

When they were done, they did what they have done before, leave the scene quietly.

It took them nearly two hours to get to the mansion in Atlanta, Georgia. To their surprise, Jerry Bowers was sitting on the front porch waiting for them.

Barbara asked, "How did you get here before us?"

Jerry explained that he was told where they were going and that General Davis sent him to the mansion moments after he arrived at the SGC.

Brandon told his father about their new investigation on their home.

Jerry replied, "It does not surprise me one bit, but I really do not give a damn about it. Our lives have been enlightened beyond anything being away from that structure. If it was not for it being destroyed, we would not have done all that we have done."

Brandon's mother said, "We have been trained to use the Force and we have recently committed ourselves to be Jedi Knights. All this has to do with you son. We are meant to be with you. That was the reason why we went with you to Coruscant before you officially started your Jedi training."

"I do not know how my training would have turned out if it were not for you all being with me.

Leia reminded them all, "If it were not for your house being destroyed, there is a big chance Earth would not learned they are a part of the Jedi Knights. I am sure that Palpatine did not mean to do this, but he opened the gates of the Jedi's ancient history by destroying your home."

Corran gave his comments, "If Palpatine was truly after you as he stated, then it was you that allowed Sam to be a Jedi Knight. Spite what reality you want to take credit of who is the Master and who is the Padawan, you have done great things for all of us. If that does not prove that you two are meant to be one in the Force, than nothing will."

Jack said, "I have to agree. I am wondering if I am a part of this Force. I have no strong bonding as you two have shown me countless times."

Sam just looked at her husband. Brandon and I did find something very unique about you and the Force."

Emily stated, "When we were being trained with Jack in the city of the Jedi Knights, we felt something special about Jack and the Force. We are going to have to see what that could be."

Jack replied, "Whatever you found on me does not mean I am the Force."

Sam smiled, "It does not mean you are not. You have been able to hide your true self ever since I have known you. That alone does not make you the Force, but Brandon and I have realized that you are linked to the ancient Jedi Knights with your Force abilities."

"Do you still feel that in me now?"

Sam quietly nodded.

"What do you feel now?"

"I feel that you are more of the Force than you might think."

"If I am, then why have I not done half of what you and Brandon have done?"

"I cannot tell you at this time my love. What I feel in you now, it is a lot stronger than we felt in you on Coruscant. Whatever makes you special will show itself sooner than later. I believe you will be the first to find out."

Jack replied in a confused look, "I have no clue what that could be."

Emily replied, "That could be why you are so special with the Force and why even Palpatine has never attacked you once."

Jack rubbed his chin. "I have to admit I have been the only one he has not been after. Jack just looked at his wife and asked, "Now what?"

As I have told you during your training, wait for it to come to you."

Jack replied hastily, "Do we have that time? If Palpatine is in this reality, then we could be fighting the worst battle yet."

Brandon answered, "For Sam and myself, yes, but he has no interest in you."

Jack acted like his usual self and replied in a very disappointed way, "I am very interesting. Surely he has me in his sights now?"

Sam smiled, "I doubt it, or he would have learned about you before you were even born."

Oriana was very quiet. That got Jack's attention than anything on this issue. Jack replied, "You know something?"

She smiled, "Believe it or not Jack, I have not a clue."

Sam looked at her seriously, "Why do I not believe you?"

"I have no clue on what Jack will find about himself."

Sam yelled out in complete frustration, "MOTHER!"

"No matter what I knew of you before you came to me in 1860, I could not simply tell all. You had to find the answers in your own way and in the time you were meant to learn them. Time is not linear, but we cannot learn everything all at once. The old saying still applies, 'There is a time and place for everything.' Jack has to find things out for himself."

Sam still frustrated with her Mother being cryptic and replied, "This is a different matter."

Oriana looked confused, "How so?"

"We are at war for one. If Jack is to know this before Palpatine's demise, then he needs to learn all he can."

Jack replied to Sam, "If your mother was not here with us, how I learn about me and the Force would be the same. I am fine with it."

Sam still looking at her mother and said, "She is here with us, and I am getting fed up with the riddles and hiding things that are out right important. Mother is also me in every way, and I would not be so damn cryptic!"

Oriana replied calmly to her daughter, "Imagine you are with the ancient Jedi Knights right now. You know a great deal about them already. How would you handle the situation?"

Sam thought about it for a moment then answered, "I have been thinking about that since Thor recently talked to me about my need to be with them sooner than later."

Brandon said, "Why not go now. We have more than enough here to help me deal with Palpatine."

Sam sternly said, "I have thought about that too. I must stay with you. If I led him to you, then it is my responsibility to watch after you."

Emily said, "Staying could do him more harm, and could cause him to attack the both of you. Remember that you two were meant to be separated. This might be the time to do it."

Sam quietly looked at her mother for a response. There was none. It was for Sam to decide and no one else.


	21. Chapter 21:  Back Home

**Chapter 21: Back Home**

As expected, he was alone in a room quietly meditating in the Force. Nomi knew him far too well. She did not have to use the Force on him to realize he was sulking over what had been going on with him lately.

She quietly sat in front of him meditating herself. She realized that her husband knew she was there. _"My love, when are you going to open up to me on this matter? You do not need to hide from me if you ever could."_

As time passed, she had to nudge him to get him to open up. "How long are you going to meditate? You know you cannot meditate your life away."

He did not answer right off.

When he did, "I guess I will stop meditating when I find the solution that I need."

Nomi sighed inwardly, "What are you looking for?"

Brandon finally opened his eyes, "The way to win this battle with Palpatine without having all of you getting seriously injured or killed."

"You know that you cannot find this information if you hide in a dark abyss. This is too much of one person to deal with."

With a bit of frustration in his voice, "We all have been dealing with this, and not even I could prevent him from attacking me, once again."

Nomi replied with anger in her voice, "You think you can defeat Palpatine all by yourself when so many have tried and failed? Let me tell you something mister, you cannot! I for one will not allow you to continue to do this fool hardy task. If I am going to be your wife, then you need to be my husband." She angrily got up and stormed out.

"_Why have I not allowed others to help me? I know that I did things on my own, but that was before I was trained to be a Jedi Knight. I learned so much about teamwork with these Jedi, most importantly from my Master. Is this the work of Palpatine, or is Shakespeare right, 'Our fault does not lie in our stars, but in ourselves.' I cannot fight myself while I am dealing with Palpatine."_

Suddenly a large Ankh appeared with a large light glowing all around it. Moments later the Goddess Isis appeared. The Ankh quickly vanished with the majestic light show. "It seems we need to have a serious talk, or you might lose more than your wife at your side."

Brandon nodded, "I am wondering if there is more than me wanting to do things for myself. At the same time, I feel that I am not in the wrong. Just the same, I am seeing that I am being coming to quiet."

Isis sat down as if she was a Jedi Knight about to join Brandon in meditating in the Force. She said, "There is nothing wrong in doing things on your own. That is not the issue here." She waited quietly for him to ask.

"What is the issue then?"

She smiled and replied, "That is better. I could answer you directly, but I think you need to find this on your own. You will never fully change your mind set if you cannot change your outlook."

"I was told that I have not changed in allowing others to pamper me."

"That is correct. You have not changed. This has been dormant in you. Now it is fully active and stronger than ever. This has nothing to do with Palpatine. What he can do is use that against you. Right now you are more of an enemy to yourself than Palpatine."

What do I need to do? It will not be easy for me to adjust if I feel I am doing the right thing."

"Doing right or wrong is not your predicament. It is the way you are doing it. Remember, a right thing done in a wrong way is wrong. Until you start doing things in the right way, you will only go deeper in this abyss that you alone have created."

Brandon finally admitted the cornerstone of his dilemma, "I believe that I am the only one that should deal with my own problems."

Isis threw it back at him, "You are not alone in life. As you have stated, you have a wonderful wife and a daughter. Before that you had Your Jedi Master Sam O'Neill at your side, and she still is at your side, you were never alone. If you want to live alone, then you need to truly do so, but you are not. You are with so many people. It seems that you have a desire to be with people. When you can to visit us at the school, I never saw you as a hermit, but you are thinking as one."

Brandon finally realized his shame. He lowered his head and said softly, "That was why she got angry and left."

After a moment Isis commanded him to look at her. When he did, she asked, "Where are you right now?"

Brandon answered very quickly, "I am home."

"Where is home?"

Brandon felt like Isis slapped him with a giant two by four as hard as she could in the face. It was not like he was a bad husband or a bad father, but Brandon was not home until now. He was too wrapped up in the war with Palpatine to be apart of the most wonderful things in his life, Nomi and Amanda Bowers.

Before he had the chance to speak, Isis said, "You are now thinking in the right way. Now it is up to you to complete this by putting your right thoughts into the proper actions. You have wonderful friends in your life that loves you very much. Before you go on the idea that you are saving your love ones in this war, they are already in it, and they are in it because of you. Simply allow them to help you in what you will be facing. Only a right thing done in a right way can give the right results. If you want to keep from becoming the new host of the Dark-side, then you have an obligation to talk to everyone about how you feel regarding Palpatine's attacks on you."

Isis suddenly uttered something that Brandon could not understand. Seconds later, the same Ankh appeared in the same spot she was sitting. After the bright light vanished, Isis was gone.

Brandon was alone, and for the first time, he did not like it one damn bit. _"Isis is right, I am not a hermit. I am with the best family in the universe and the best friends that money cannot buy." _Brandon sighed, _"What in the hell am I doing sitting here?"_

"_**My dearest love, you are never alone. I am always with you. With Cindy's help, I asked Isis to speak with you." She quietly paused for a second and continued, "I know it will not be easy for you to accept others helping you. Please baby, will you try?"**_

_**Brandon was embarrassed to be so distant from the woman he loved and she felt that from him. Brandon said, "I will do it…for you my love."**_

_**She shared the love she had for him and said, "I love you so much."**_

* * *

Cindy Lee was with Barbara. Both of them were monitoring Brandon in the Force from the moment Isis came to him. Cindy said, "It will take time, but he is starting to open up. We all felt how closed up he was from the moment we first saw him. He did open up to Daniel a bit, but not much."

"That could be that he was more comfortable being with him, even though at that time, Daniel did not know him at all."

Cindy smiled, "If it was not for knowing that his biological parents were going to get killed, he might not have even spoken to him. It was his way to be there for Daniel before his parents died in that accident."

"I am surprised he did not try to stop that from happening. He has a very loving heart, and very strong in defending the underdog no matter whom it may be."

Andrea and I had a time with him. We thought he would go mad as the days came closer." Cindy was about to cry over the memories of Daniel so disturbed over seeing them die right in front of him, and she could not do a damn thing to stop it. "At first he was sent to an orphanage. If it was not for Isis and Brandon all of the occupants in that building would have been killed."

Barbara gave a relief look, "That proves Palpatine did not know where my son was at that time, or he would have attacked again."

Cindy looked right at her and replied, "I believe he did. He attacked Daniel again. I was then trained to use the Force to be able to protect my Daniel, but Palpatine was too strong. I was killed in the attempt. I am here on borrowed time. I do not know how long I can stay with you all. I think it is my love for Daniel that has allowed me to stay in this world as long as I have done."

Cindy looked at Barbara for a time before continuing, "How powerful is that technique that Master Anakin Skywalker trained you and Her Majesty?"

Barbara wanted to tell her everything. "I am wondering if anything is powerful enough to rub him out of existence, but how successful we can be is up to us keeping very quiet about it. I am sorry to have to tell you this, but it is very important that we do not tell anyone anything."

Cindy smiled, "No reason to apologize. I was more concerned in you not following my fate."

"I just might before it is over with, but if it saves Amanda from being fatherless and Nomi to be husbandless, then I will do all that I need to do."

"Do not be rash. Brandon would freak if you got killed in order to save him."

Barbara sighed, "I know. That is what concerns me about him. If Palpatine is this desperate, he will do everything to get my son to be the next host of the Dark-side"

Cindy stated in an authorities tone, "Please listen to me very carefully. That will not happen. The last talk I had with Isis, she told me she will do everything in her power to make sure that Brandon does not become the new host."

Barbara smiled, "I know he will not either, but he is human. If I were to be in my son's shoes, I would rather be killed than be turned into the host of the Dark-side. Do not get me wrong, I would fight to the end, but the lives of everyone in the universe are more important than one person."

Cindy scolded her, "NEVER Think that way again! You hear me!"

Barbara sighed, "It is a possibility, and I would not doubt it one bit if that is what is truly bothering Brandon."

Isis suddenly appeared the same way as she did before. When she materialized she said, "It is honorable to be protective of your son." She smiled and continued, "Please do not get confused with love and over reacting. I think that is why he has the hardest time sharing his feelings with others because he is overly reacting."

"Great! He is learning from my bad habits."

"You need to concentrate on your Jedi training than what could happen in the near future. Worrying will not solve anything. The more you can learn from of the living Force the better it will be for you to use that special training Master Anakin has given you and Her Majesty."

"I know what you mean about learning more of controlling the Force. I had to struggle to do all that I did in Brandon's last dream. For a moment I thought I would not pull it off."

Isis smiled again, "It was a very good thing you did. Due to that, Palpatine will not be attacking Brandon any time soon. He will start again in time, but you have given him a blow that he will feel for a while now."

"What do I need to do? I feel that I was very lucky to do what I did."

Cindy said, "You succeeded due to the love you have for your son. Trust me Barbara that is all you need. By learning more of the Force, it will allow you to do things a bit more seasoned than before. The biggest power is the same you have used in the beginning. What all I have heard about your family dealing with your home being destroyed, I believe it was your love that did a lot more than simple family support."

Barbara asked with a bewildered look, "You mean I did all that for my family?"

Isis answered, "Yes you did, and without realizing it, you did a lot more than give your family all the support they needed. As you are realizing here lately, you are very powerful with the Force. You are not ready to fight in a battle with the Dark-side directly, but you will be needed in the final reunion with Palpatine. It is very critical that you learn all you can about the Force before that time."

"I have already dedicated myself to learning all I can, but what you are saying I have to believe there is much more than simply learning more of the Force."

"There is Barbara. That is why I am here. I can teach you things that you son does not know as of yet on what can be done with the power of the Force."

Barbara gave out a big heavy sigh. She was more nervous than anything. She was learning that things were a lot worse, and it was starting to terrify her enormously.

Cindy saw this and smiled at her. "It is alright to be frightened. Who would not be?"

Isis muttered something and suddenly she was turned back into a regular human female. She walked closer to Barbara and said, "I am Andrea Thomas. I thought that we should talk before Isis starts on your special training."

"You are her, yes?"

Andrea smiled, "Yes and no. I only call for Isis' services when it is needed. I can do a lot for others on my own. It is a very long story how I found this amulet that allows me share the secrets of Isis, but I have been Andrea for many of years before I came to possess these wonderful responsibilities."

Andrea paused to change the subject, "I can see you are very upset with all this new stuff on you, and I can understand. Remember that Brandon is safe at the moment. I wished I could say he will be alright in the near future, but he does have a great many allies on his side. One of them is you."

Cindy said, "You have to think positive for yourself more than Brandon. He knows already how much it upsets you and the rest of your family."

Barbara said in an almost crying voice, "I do not think our love will be enough."

Andrea stated "There is nothing more powerful than love. It will be love, from all of you, that will help Brandon get the strength to go on. He has been drawing from that since the moment you first came with him to Coruscant. He has become a great Jedi Knight due to all that you have given him in his life. If you can constantly remember that love is infinite, than there is nothing you cannot do for your son during this crisis."

* * *

After Brandon finally got up, he started to walk away from the secluded spot. It was not long before he ran into his Master. It did not take long at all before Brandon realized that she was monitoring his time with Isis. Sam simply and quietly looked at him.

Brandon in respect gave her a Jedi bow and asked, "What can I do for you my Master?"

She did not answer at first. When she did, she replied, "You can stop feeling sorry for yourself for a start."

Brandon sighed, "This is the worst think I have ever done."

She huffed, "If you expect me to believe you, then you are nuts."

"I turned away from my wife and daughter."

Sam angrily said, "Dammit! You have not done that at all. If anything you have done the right thing by being the best husband and father by protecting them from all that you have and will be going through. There has been a great deal on your shoulders in realizing that you were the target from the start. It was easy for you to protect me when you trained me to be a Jedi Knight when I was a teenager, and I am very grateful."

"Since I realized I am the target, I cannot defend myself as I have you. I just do not know what to do."

"That is why we are all helping you out. The only thing that is required of you is to converse with us on how you feel. Since you have never had any reason to do so in the past, it will not be easy for you now. Just the same, you need to do so and be very open to all of us."

Brandon sighed heavily, "No it will not be easy, but somehow I will do it to save all of you from getting hurt."

Sam shook her head, "Listen to me knucklehead. He is not after us. In that last dream you had, he tried to focus on us in order to get us to believe that we could not help you out. We were the threat to his plans. He is not a threat to ours is protecting your sorry butt." Sam smiled after she said the last statement.

"If mom did not help out, then…"

Sam interrupted, "She did it due to the love she has for you. Her Force skills are nothing close to Palpatine's. I am still bewildered how your mother pulled it off without Palpatine knowing."

"My mother has to be more powerful with the Force in order to do all she had done. I was told that I could have used the Force due to my observation skills before I met you all in Atlanta, Georgia. I am thinking that mother is more powerful than I am."

"It is more my Padawan. Your mother is very powerful. It is a long story. I will tell you about that another time. Right now I simply want you to stop acting like a horse's butt. This is not like you at all. If you do not start to behave, I will be the new royal ass kicker, and I will kick your ass hard!"

"Getting violent?"

"It is nothing to what you are doing to yourself."

Brandon tried to smile, "What now?"

"Right now stop being a horse's ass. Realize you are not mister perfect. Even with your skills of the Force, you are still human. I also want you to spend time with your family. I will not allow you to sulk in a whole feeling sorry for yourself anymore."

"I was not doing that."

Sam gave him that look as I hope you do not expect me to believe that statement.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"It is not the point if you were lying to me or not, but you do realize that you were sulking even though you were meditating in the Force. You had that issue when I was first training you, and you are doing it again."

"I just do not like be out of control in life."

"Brandon you know that you cannot be in control 100% of the time. No one can. Each and every dream you have gotten from Palpatine it left you with a scoop full of Earth in your mouth. Simply spit it out and go on with your life. Even if you find the answers you seek, he will not let you use it in time to keep you from scooping up another mouth full. Trust me. He got me to scoop up half a planet before Mara Jade came to my rescue."

Brandon said jokingly, "I try to keep my mouth shout the next time."

"If you continue to worry over it, you will never be ready. Allow all of us to help you. Believe me mister, one man cannot fight him alone and win. Master Yoda, Mara Jade, and I have tried. Who do you think you are to succeed where everyone else has not?"

"Believe me please, I never thought I could out do any of you. I just want to deal with my own problems first."

Sam smiled, "I know how you feel. Please believe me that you cannot win with him alone. The only way we can help you fully is if you open up to everyone that will help you fight him. I know it will not be easy. I was the same way. I still cannot believe that Master Corran did not give me a whoopping of a life time on my back side."

Brandon smiled back, "I think Nomi was about to do that to me a moment ago."

"She loves you. Amanda does also. Just express that love you have for them more overtly than you have. It will do wonders for all of you."

Brandon then quietly walked away from her. It was not that far till he ran into his wife. He looked at her with a smile.

Nomi smiled back and said, "We love you. That is all you need to know."

"I love you both too."

They both hugged and Nomi gave him a loving passionate kiss.

* * *

It appeared that Jerry Bowers was very quiet about all that has happened to his son, but looks can be deceiving. Master Corran Horn was with him at the Mansion. He understood how Jerry felt. He also realized that Jerry was handling what Brandon was going through a lot better than the rest of Brandon's family.

Jerry said as he turned to face Corran, "I thank you for all of your support in what our family is going through. Though I feel very depressed about what Brandon is going through, at the same time I feel…..no….I know that he will win over all what Palpatine will throw at him."

In a relax manner Corran asked, "What makes you think that?" He understood what Jerry was saying. Even though he used the Force to find out what Jerry was feeling, he did not have to asked, but in respect he asked anyhow.

Jerry gave a genuine smile, "I know my son. He has been through a great deal already. In all that I have seen from every Jedi Knight so far, I have to admit he has done the most wonderful things."

Corran replied seriously, "Trust me when I say this to you. We did all we could to uplift Sam out of the rut she was put through. I do not think she would be in high spirits as she is in now if it were not for Brandon being her Padawan. In all due respect, I would have to say he trained her in both time lines. I realize that she and the rest of us taught him things about the Force, but how he learned it all I have not seen in any Jedi apprentice."

"When I first saw him with his first lightsaber training, it was like he had been trained for years. I have no clue on fencing, but I have been trained as an officer in the Air Force. I can tell you that Brandon appeared to have started off in the advanced level of his lightsaber training that day."

Corran smiled, "If that low. That was why we had to build training course after training courses for him. Sam was that same way. Those two are interlocked in the most unique way two people can. I know that Sam is in love with Jack and vice versa, but Sam and Brandon have a wonderful bond that makes me wonder if Palpatine is after the both of them."

"That is what has gotten me so concerned. I believe if either one of them were separated, the other can easily pull them back. I believe he is still after Sam as well as my son."

"I have been getting a strong urge to talk to Sam about what you have said, but something is keeping me from doing so."

Jerry looked concerned, "You think it could be the Dark-side of the Force?"

"It might be, but I doubt it. This is something that I think those two must learn themselves. Please do not get me wrong, I will be damned if I do not help them both in all that I can do, but at some point they have to fight him as one."

"With all that Barbara and I have been learning on the Force, we will do all we can. I have to admit, those two can only fight him by themselves in the final conflict."

Corran sighed, "That is what is depressing me. I am her Jedi Master, and my hands are tied, and I do not like that one damn bit!"

"I just hope that secret training that Sam and Barbara had with Master Anakin will be adequate in helping them."

"I hope so too Jerry. If not, I fear that we will lose more than just Sam and Brandon."


	22. Chapter 22:  The Climax and the Beginnin

**Chapter 22: The Climax and the Beginning**

One night Brandon woke up and found himself in a place he was not expecting. He found himself in his room of his parents' house years in the past. He did not see Nomi sleeping beside him, so he used the Force to find where she was located. What frightened him the most he could not use the Force. _"DAMMIT! What is going on? This could not be a dream?"_

He got out of bed and got dressed. It took him a moment to learn where everything was located. The more he did things the easier it was to accept everything around him. Brandon was starting to think that all that had happened in being a Jedi was a dream. _"It was so real! If it was a dream, then wow!"_

He started to walk down the stairs from the loft. His room was actually a small apartment that his father built out of a two car garage. Brandon then walked to the door on the other side to enter into the rest of the house. He saw his grandmother sitting in the living room. He smiled at her, "Hi! How are you?"

Eunice abruptly stated, "You should not be here."

He was taken aback. "What do you mean? Where should I be?"

"You know where you ought to be."

With a bit of dread in his voice he asked, "How do you know this?"

"What is essential is you know it. I have no clue where you should be in life, but I see this in you. It is glowing from you like a radiant incandescent body."

Brandon was quiet for a moment. He finally said, "My life is a lot more than you might think. I have a wife and a little girl. Most significantly, I am a Jedi Knight." He was quiet once again and continued, "Right now, I cannot use the Force."

Eunice declared "Give it time. I do not know anything of this Force or being a Jedi Knight, but I know you will be in charge of it soon. If I can see this in you so unmistakably, your abilities cannot be kept back from you for too long."

Brandon sat down in a chair near her. He said, "I just do not know."

She smiled, "That is a good sign."

Brandon smiled back, "That is what my Master said to me one day." After a moment, he sighed, "I am afraid I will lose her."

Eunice stated with earnestness in her voice, "Listen to me! You will not lose your family, your Master, or anyone else in your life. I cannot say when or how you will be reunited with them."

Brandon thought for a moment and said with a bit of an enthusiasm in his voice, "I might have a purpose with her after all." He explained that he was sent in time to train Sam as a Jedi Knight in her teenage years."

Abruptly Brandon's parents walked in the house through the front door."

Both of them were silent as they came in the living room. Barbara was the first to see something very different about her son. She said, "There is something very different about you."

Brandon told everything about his life regarding being a Jedi Knight.

Jerry replied in amazement, "WOW! Fascinating life you have."

His mother said, "I think you will get your powers back." She paused and continued, "Son, this is not a dream. Somehow Palpatine has sent you back to us. If you are to be this new host, then "divide and conquer" is his motive to get to you."

His father asked, "Have you tried lately in using this Force?"

"Not since I recently woke up."

Eunice asked, "How did you recognize you were not where you believed to be?"

"I realized Nomi was not with me when I was in bed of my old apartment here in this house. When I used the Force to try to find her, I found out that I could not use the Force at all. I realized then I was sent back in time before Sam and the others found me in Atlanta."

Jerry replied, "Keep trying. I have to believe that you still can use this Force. For you to realize where you are has to be more than your observation skills. You are not talking like a mad man, so you are not insane."

Brandon then remembered being told that he used the Force long before Sam found him. He closed his eyes and stretched out with his feelings. Unexpectedly he felt something. With using his memories of what he learned of the living Force, it all came back to him like a giant surge. He instantaneously raised the items on the coffee table in the middle of the living room."

Brandon had shown a big smile on his face after he opened his eyes. He then slowly put down all the items back on the table.

Eunice said, "See if you can send yourself back to where you came from."

Brandon closed his eyes once again. He felt that something was keeping him from doing so. Instead of giving up, he tried a different tack. He tried to make contact with his wife.

"_**My love, do you hear me."**_

_**Nomi frantically asked, "Where are you? I saw you disappear right in front of me!"**_

_**Brandon told her everything.**_

_**It was Sam that spoke next, "It appears that your mother is right. Palpatine has sent you back in time. I advocate that you contact General Hammond at the SGC. If I am right about the time period you are in, I have already made contact with Jack after I was rescued."**_

_**Nomi replied, "Be very careful my love. If this is Palpatine's accomplishments, then he will put a lot of abstractions in your path."**_

_**Sam stated, "He would not just send you in time just to put you out in left field. You are very susceptible being the only Jedi Knight on Earth. That is why you need to get to the SGC post haste."**_

"_**Master, should I go to you the moment I convince General Hammond?"**_

_**Sam did not answer at first, "Time is of the quintessence, but watch where you step."**_

_**Brandon sighed, "That is not all that reassuring."**_

"_**Sorry my Padawan, it is not. You will be on your own with this. You will need to focus on getting to the Jedi Knights as swiftly as you can." Sam paused, "I do not know what this means for the both of us."**_

"_**If you are being trained by Corran, then it must mean that you or will be my Master."**_

"_**Under other state of affairs, I would agree with you, but this is a direct attack from Palpatine. Things might be radically different."**_

_**Brandon said with an apprehensive voice, "It might be why I could not use the Force at first."**_

"_**You could lose your abilities to use the Force completely. It is interesting that you have all the memories of what has happened. It seems that someone is helping you."**_

_**Brandon thought for a moment, "Could it be your future self?"**_

_**Nomi answered, "I think it is someone else. If Cindy is right in Isis keeping you from being the new host of the Dark-side of the Force, then it could be her. You might be seeing her in the near future."**_

_**Brandon replied, "It is possible. I wished you could be with me."**_

"_**Same here my dearest love, but if you did not contact me, neither one of us would not be talking to you now. You have something more powerful than the Force as your ally. It could be Isis or something in you. I have always seen something very special in you. It could be the reason that Palpatine is after you."**_

_**Brandon asked his Master, "How do I make contact with someone that is under a very top secret clearance? I am sure they will not allow a common citizen to even talk to General Hammond."**_

_**Sam said, "Make contact to General Hammond directly. You have called that number countless times. Tell him that you know of the Jedi Knights, and Captain Carter has talked with you. Believe me it is all you will need to get his interest. At his death bed, he told me about the first time he met you, and it was not after I started training you."**_

_**With astonishment Brandon said, "Holy cow! How many times has that man been hit with something like this?"**_

_**Sam smiled, "Just these two. I asked him the same question. You better get started. I will see you in a galaxy far, far away."**_

Brandon opened his eyes and looked at his family.

Jerry asked with concern, "Are you okay?"

Brandon observed all of them quietly for a moment and asked, "How long did I have my eyes closed?"

His mother answered, "Just less than 15 minutes."

Brandon told them he was talking to his Jedi Master and his wife through the Force and the conversation itself.

Jerry said with a little bewilder look, "This is getting a bit confusing, but if you need to talk to this General, then you better do so now."

Brandon used the Force to call the wireless phone to him. He also used the Force to dial the phone number. When the voice on the other end answered Brandon stated all that he was instructed to say.

It was General Hammond on the other end, "I will have a car at your house to pick you up. Please wait for it. You got my undivided attention, and we need to talk. Talking more about this over the phone would not be a great idea. We must continue this conversation in private."

"Thank you for your time General. I am very appreciative that you are willing to accept me so quickly."

"No problem. See you soon." After Brandon gave him the address to his house, General Hammond hanged up the phone and made contact to the Air Force base in Warner Robins.

After he was done, he without delay walked out of his office.

When he found Colonel O'Neill, he said, "Colonel, please meet me in my office."

O'Neill quietly did as he was told.

After he closed the door, General Hammond said, "I have a lead on finding Sam."

O'Neill perked up with enthusiasm, "How?"

He told him about the phone call he had.

"Wow! How did she make contact with him?"

"That I cannot answer, but I think he is a Jedi Knight. For some reason I believe he was trained by Sam."

Colonel Jack O'Neill said in dispute, "How? Sam just told me she is apprentice to this Corran guy!"

The General smiled, "Are you forgetting 1963 already? What about the alternate reality that Daniel had been to?"

"You got two great points, but how do you know she trained the person you talked to over the phone?"

"Jack, I have been around the world and back. I know when I hear someone that has a genuine attachment like this. Brandon nearly outright called her Master out of reflex."

Jack showed a quiet facial expression that he agreed.

"His name is Brandon Bowers. He claimed to be 43 years old. When he said he was born on November 22, 1966, I realized he was from the future. He will be here in a few hours. Jack, I want you to stay with him. He is the closest we are going to get to Sam at the moment."

Jack looked uncomfortable. He said, "I am sure this person is alright, but something does not feel right about him. If Sam made the effort to contact me twice, then he should not be here."

Hammond said seriously, "That is the reason he needs to be here. I too feel something is not right. I believe he is here not by his doing, or he would not have the need to call me."

"How did he get your number?"

"That was my first clue he is from the future. Only someone that has been here before can know the phone number of my office. When he told me he knew of the Jedi Knights just days after you mentioned them to us in conference, I knew right then and there he have got to to be with us."

"I see why you want me to watch after him. You think he is in great danger."

"From the nature of his voice, I say yes."

"You think we need to take him to these Jedi Knights?"

"Yes I do Colonel, and very quickly."

"If there is a Stargate in that galaxy, it needs to be up and running."

"I know. I think he can help. For Sam to find the Stargate there, it would be like a needle in a celestial hay stack. If these Jedi Knights that Sam is with has never heard of Earth, then there is no active Stargates anywhere in that galaxy."

"How can Brandon help?"

"If I am right, he can make contact with her a lot easier than we can."

Jack said apprehensively, "You think whomever took Sam from us is after Brandon too?"

"Yes I do, and I also believe that whoever took her will prevent her from finding a way to get home and keep SG1 from getting to her."

Jack angrily said, "Over my dead body! I will steal a Goa'uld mother ship in order to get to her even with those bastards on board."

"I hope it does not come to losing you Jack. I lost a damn good officer already. I do not want to lose another."

Jack smiled, "I do not want to lose me either."

The General commanded, "Dismiss!"

* * *

Nomi said to Sam, "Having Brandon inaccessible from us scares that living hell out of me. He cannot fight him alone! We need to find away to get to him."

Sam said troublingly, "I know. That is why I got him to find me in that time line and the other Jedi Knights. For one thing, this proves he is after the both of us."

With tears running down her face, Nomi said, "I do not want to lose him."

Sam gave her a loving hug. She whispered in her ear, "You will not lose him. He was able to take care of himself while he was with me when I was a teenager." Sam stopped hugging her and looked right at her. "He also saved my life with those gang members. Though I do miss him at my side, I believe he is where he should be spite how he was sent there."

Nomi drying her face off with her hands said, "I hope you are right Sam."

Sam smiled, "If I am, then he might set things to right once again."

Nomi shook her head. "The right way was when you met him in Atlanta, Georgia."

"Who is to say we will not. If I cannot find that Stargate in that galaxy as I did before, then there is a lot more at stake."

Nomi sighed profoundly, "More great news."

Like I told Brandon, I know I have made contact with Jack twice already in that time line. It was not long till I found the Stargate."

Nomi was overwhelmed. She said, "How in the heck did you find it so quickly. There are countless planets in that galaxy."

I guess whoever left those Goa'uld weapons did so as a calling card for me. I would have never gone to Dagobah."

"WOW! You are a magnet to so much in life."

Sam smiled, "Not really. I have figured it out that it was my future self helping me alone the way."

Nomi shook her head once again. "I have read all your SG1 missions. You future self could not give you all that information then or now. You have something more than the Force on your side, and I am starting to believe Brandon does too."

"What makes you consider that?"

"He said he could not use the Force at first. All the sudden he can. Things do not work that way unless there something more powerful than the Dark-side of the Force helping my husband."

Sam was in reflection. She finally said, "It would explain why he could come to me when I was a teenager and not have those dreams as he did days before."

"I thought you sent him."

Sam laughed, "To be honest with you, I was not sure if it would work. He was the first one that it was tried on."

"How did you know it would send him back into time?"

"I am a scientist after all. When Corran and I first found that place and that cube, I did my studies on it. I found out it was some kind of time traveling device, but I could not figure out how to use it then. Jill's diary gave me the right information. That is why I think someone is directly helping Brandon."

"You told me about General Hammond meeting Brandon. Did others at the SGC members done the same?

Sam smiled, "Sometime after I was training Brandon to be a Jedi Knight, Jack told me all about him. He realized I would train him as the 2nd Jedi Knight of Earth."

"Wow! That would freak me out while at the same time be very humbled by it."

"It did help me to get to know him a lot more than most Jedi Masters. The more I learned about him I realized we had a very special bond. Ever so slowly, he got me to apprehend that I would get out of the chaos that Palpatine put me through."

"Who else knew about my husband?"

Sam smiled, "The rest of the SG1 team got to really know him."

"How did they all keep quiet all these years?"

"Teal'c had the hardest time keeping silent. He really had a strong attachment with the ancient Jedi Knight. I guess it is due to all those stories he heard about them. Even though it was hard for Teal'c to come out right to greet Brandon as a long lost brother, he realized he had to keep quiet."

Nomi looked down at the ground for a moment. When she looked back at Sam, she said, "How I feel in his absence, I wonder if I should talk to Teal'c and have him share his time with him."

Sam smiled, "I think that is a great idea. He is very loquacious. I am sure you will think that Brandon is right there with you."

Nomi smiled back, "I would like that very much. If he knew all of the SG1 members, then I have to believe he stayed with them a long time."

"Remember how short it was for you when I came back with my mother while in Dinotopia. It should not be long before he will be with all of you again."

Nomi caught her saying "you again." She asked, "You will not be with us?"

* * *

Brandon was flying to Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs, Colorado courtesy of the Air Force. _"The first time I was there, it was to go to Coruscant. I have no idea what Sam wants of me there. I do not know General Hammond all that well to communicate with him on this matter. If Sam cannot find that Stargate on Dagobah, then how can I get to that galaxy? As far as I know, it is the only one."_Brandon knew that he could easily travel through the Stargate network without a Stargate on either end, but he was wondering if that would be a good idea at this time.

Brandon sighed."

The Captain that was going with Brandon said, "There is no reason to fear the worst."

Brandon gave a half smile, "What is my concern is I do not know what to do."

"Hell, who does? Even if you had a plan, there would still be complications."

"I am going to our destination because I am not supposed to be here."

The Captain pretended he was really angry. "What the hell do you mean? You are here. Where are you supposed to be Jedi?"

"I was taken from my family and friends and was put here."

The captain was quiet, but it was not out of distress. He was let down in what he was hearing. "Listen to me. Being taken from the ones you love is horrible, but there millions of people today that are suffering a lot worse than what you are going through."

Brandon nodded. "A lot has been happening to me and it a lot to handle."

Trust me; I know what you are going through?"

Brandon studied him for a moment. He realized he called him Jedi. "How did you know who I am?"

"I have been informed by Jack O'Neill about you. That is why I am with you now. What do you know about Captain Samantha Carter?"

Brandon tried to hold his emotion in, but the Captain sitting across of him saw right through him.

"I see you know a great deal about her."

Brandon nodded. "She is the one that trained me to be a Jedi Knight."

The Captain just smiled

"What is upsetting me is that I might lose her and all I knew."

"Why do you think that?"

Brandon sighed, "By the same person that kidnapped Sam."

"Nothing is going on now. Do not worry about the future. We can only deal with what we have in our laps right now. I am sure during your training your Master would not allow you to think the way you acting."

Brandon smiled, "No she would not."

"If you continue to disobey her, in the here and now, then you can lose her."

Showing more sadness, Brandon said, "I also miss my wife and daughter."

"I am sure you do, but you are not helping them or yourself by falling apart."

"I just can see them missing me. There is no telling how long I will be here."

"Would they want to you see behave in the manner you are doing right now?"

Brandon shook his head, "Nomi would scold me all over the place."

"Do I have to do that for her?"

Brandon smiled, "You cannot do it as good as she can."

"Keep acting as you have, and you will see how I do it. Hear me?"

"Yes sir… and thanks."

"No charge. I do not know what you will be facing here, but you can deal with it."

Brandon replied, "I was born in this time period."

"If that is the case, why do you say you do not belong here?"

"I am from the future."

"No kidding! That much I realized, but you have not answered my question."

"I was asleep with my wife and woke up alone in my bed in my parents' house."

"What does that have to do with it?"

"In 2004, my parents' home was destroyed by the same person that is responsible for kidnapping Sam."

"Are you sure it was him that sent you here?"

"I have no physical evidence, but he is after me to be the new host of the Dark-side."

"In that case why is he after Sam?"

"The Sith is a Master and an apprentice, no more no less."

Brandon looked at him quietly for a moment. "There is more to you with me than having Colonel O'Neill calling you."

"What makes you think that?"

"You seem to know more about me than what I have told you. In fact, you knew about me before we came on board this air craft. How is that?"

"Like I said, Jack told me about you. I think you are letting your imagination to go wild with you."

Brandon replied seriously, "Not this time. You are from my time."

"Yes I am. Her Majesty wanted me to keep an eye on you."

Brandon was thinking that she was afraid to come here, but that was not it. He said, "She is planning be with the ancient Jedi Knights."

The Captain nodded. "That is why Jack believes you were meant to work separately, but if you are going to be with Captain Carter, then it seems you will be working with her at the same time."

"I can do so provided that I keep my Jedi skills. I thought I lost them when I first came here."

He smiled, "That could be due to you were emotional from realizing you were taken from Empresses Jedi Nomi."

Branson was excited for his wife. He asked, "When did she get that title?"

"Her Majesty gave her that title right before she left to be to be with the ancient Jedi Knights."

"So I will be here for a few years?"

"I was not given any information on that. If you are still in jeopardy in being the new host of the Dark-side, then it seems that it will be up to Captain Samantha Carter and you to deal with him. How long that takes will be up to state of affairs."

Brandon asked, "How is my daughter dealing with this."

"I was to give you this message from her." He gave him a sealed envelope.

After opening it, Brandon took out the letter:

Dear daddy,

I am doing great! I will miss you dearly, but I know you will be with us soon. Please think of what you are there for. You were meant to be there in that time line. It was where you were before you became a Jedi Knight, and I believe it is where you will defeat Palpatine with Sam at your side. By the time you read this letter, Her Majesty will be with the ancient Jedi Knights. Now it is your time to do your task with the Sam Carter there.

This is important moment for you and the Jedi Knights. I would have to rank it as important as Her Majesty giving the Force to the ancient Jedi Knights. I wished I was there with you. When you do come back to us, I will be very excited to hear all about your time there.

I am doing a lot for the Jedi Knights here. With mommy now an Empress Jedi Knight, we will be able to defeat the remaining Dark Force ancestors. We have more than enough to fight here. Please do not worry about us. You should focus hard on what is needed of you there. I love you so much.

xxxxx

Amanda

"_I wished you could be with me too my daughter. You are right; we are both needed in our places in time and space. This is my home, and this is where we will defeat him once and for all. As always, I love you too."_


	23. Chapter 23:  The SGC

**Chapter 23: The SGC**

When Brandon finally arrived, he was escorted to General Hammond's office. The officer knocked on the door. After the General replied, "Come in," the officer opened the door for Brandon and introduced him to the General."

Hammond thanked the officer and offered Brandon a seat. "Thank you for coming. Having you call me a short time after we had an exceptional call from Sam, I knew we had to talk."

"The future persona of the Sam you know suggested that I call you."

Hammond smiled, "I thought as much. I also believe she is your Jedi Master, yes?"

Brandon smiled back, "Yes she is. It will be a number of years before that will happen. Since we are concerned about how I was sent here, I am not all that certain that will come to pass."

Hammond looked serious, "If I am right, I do not think you have anything to worry about, or you would not be here."

Brandon nodded, "Yes sir, you are right. Time is not linear, and from what I have been told the ancient Jedi Knights traveled a lot throughout time and space without upsetting a single thing."

Hammond paused for a moment. He was not sure if he should ask the question that he ended up asking him anyhow, "What can you tell me about these Jedi Knights Sam is with. If you do not want to tell me or for some reason at this time you…"

"It is no problem. I understand your need to ask. If I was in command of this place, I would be very disturbed about it all."

"I need to know all I can about them. Sam contacted Jack twice as far as I know. From what he shared, she seems tormented over her kidnapping ordeals. I want to know if I can trust these Jedi Knights."

Brandon was in thought for a second or two. "I am sure by now Teal'c had told you a good deal about them."

"Only what he knew of the ancient Jedi Knights. I need to know about these people before I even send the rest of SG1 to get Carter back."

Brandon told General Hammond a brief history of all that he knew of them and about the galaxy far, far away.

* * *

Oriana said, "You are doing magnificent in your lightsaber skills by dear Padawan."

Amanda smiled, "Thank you Master."

"For the remaining time of this day's training, I want you to do something for me."

Amanda had a feeling of what she would be asked to do. "I will do anything for you Master." She turned off her lightsaber.

Oriana sat down at the nearest ledge which was right beside her. She said, "Come have a seat beside me. After she did so, she told Amanda what she wanted, "I want you to tell me how you feel having both my daughter and your father not with you."

"It is lonely without them, but I am fine. I thought I would be deeply depressed over it, but to my amazement I feel like everything is at it should be."

Oriana smiled, "That is because things are as they should be. Do you know why?"

Amanda smiled back, "Because you are Her Majesty Sam Carter O'Neill."

"Yes and no. Each and every one of us is unique. Even twins have the special individuality. With me I am Sam Cater due to what she did for me before I was killed in the auto accident. In all candor, I died, but before I did, Sam came to me and allowed me to be the bridge so she can be where she is right now. Do you understand?"

Amanda nodded, "Remember I saw that in you."

"I remember you whispering that in my ear. I am Sam Carter in all rights, but I am also Oriana Bass, the wife of Bodo Bass."

Amanda looked at her for a moment and asked, "You are starting to turn into the Sam that left here to be with the ancient Jedi Knights?"

"Yes I am. When I am fully her, the Oriana that you knew will be placed back in time to where she was taken. My task was to help my daughter fulfill her time with these ancient Jedi Knights."

With tears starting to trickle down her cheeks, Amanda said, "I will miss you."

As she was drying her Padawan's face, she said, "I will miss you too. My promise to you in completing your training will continue. With the Force, I will always be with you."

"I know Master. I now understand why Sam started to teach me more."

"If you knew who I was the moment we first met, why were you not disconcerted moments after you whispered about Sam in my ear?"

"I guess I have grown attached to you a great deal lately."

"We both have, but you are not answering my question. I think you are being just as stubborn as your father regarding not sharing your true feelings."

"I miss him too."

Oriana just looked at her.

"I do not know why I did not feel saddened when I first realized you were Sam's mother and prototype of her, but I do recall vaguely that I felt something empty inside. I did not know what it was at the time, but now I am guessing…"

Oriana abruptly acknowledged, "There is no guessing! Either you know something or you do not."

"Yes Master. What I trying to say I felt something within me then that you were going to leave."

Oriana looked at her and said, "No Jedi is that powerful…including you my Padawan."

Amanda did not understand what she was asking.

You just said that you felt that everything is as it should be. There is a reason for why you feel this way. The reason you do not see this is because you are hiding your feelings of me leaving you."

Amanda started to cry once again, "Why do you have to leave?"

Oriana smiled, "I was not supposed to be here in the first place."

Still crying, "I thought you are supposed to be here in this reality."

"Use the Force. Feel where you are."

Amanda dried her face and cleared her emotions. After she composed herself she did as she was told. Moments later she opened her eyes and replied in shock "We are where my daddy is living."

Nomi replied, "That is right. Since Sam left, all things came to be as it should be. There are no more multiple realities. Oriana, your Jedi Master, is Samantha Carter O'Neill."

Amanda turned to look at her Master once again. After using the Force on her she said, "I feel the same person as before. How can she be Sam?"

Nomi answered, "Oriana Nascava is Samantha Carter."

Amanda face lit up. "You are the last of the splintered Sam?"

Oriana answered, "No, I am a prototype. I was the last hope to bridge Sam to the ancient Jedi Knights."

Amanda was very confused.

"My Padawan let me ask you this question. Who sent your daddy here?"

"We thought it was Palpatine."

"If he did send your father here, tell me why."

"He wants him to be the new host."

"Why here? There has to be a reason. You know him better than that."

"I was told it was to divide and conquer."

Nomi asked, "We all here now, yes?"

"That is not right. I was not born in this time line."

Nomi asked again, "What time line do you think we are in?"

Amanda realized something was not right. She realized she was dreaming. She used the Force to wake herself up. Amanda screamed!

Nomi ran in her room moments later. After turning on the lights, she said, "You okay baby?"

Amanda answered, "I had a dream that scared me."

Nomi used the Force to make sure she was not attacked by the Dark-side. Nomi sighed in relieve. She smiled at her daughter and said, "It was a dream sweetie."

"I know that now, but wow it was so real at first." She told her mommy all about it."

After running her fingers through her daughter's hair, she said, "You know about Oriana and Sam, yes?"

Amanda nodded.

You simply feared that you will lose her one day. Your imagination got the best of you. It happens in dreams."

"With all that is going on, why is it happing to me?"

"That might be why you had that dream. There has been a lot happening to you lately. No one is attacking you."

"Not by the outside, but I think I am going crazy."

"No you are not love. You have been very busy for your age."

"I have to. Daddy is not here."

* * *

General Hammond replied, "I have to admit, if I did not know about these Jedi Knight already on what Teal'c has told us, I would not have believed you." He chuckled, "I am having a hard time believing what I do understand." He looked serious once again, "If it was not for one of the best officer that I have ever been associated with, I would not have believed any of this."

"Trust me General I would be in the same position. When I first met them in Atlanta, April 2004, I wanted to run away like a mad man. For some reason I did not. It is that reason that I did all I could to be trained as a Jedi Knight."

Brandon was quiet of a moment as he looked down at the ground.

When it looked up once more, he said, "General, I have not said this to anyone, including my Master. When I first looked at Sam Carter O'Neill…"

General Hammond smiled.

"You did not know they were in love with each other?"

Still smiling he answered, "I did, but it is against Air Force regulations to get romantically involved. Please continue."

"When I first looked at her, I saw something very dark in her. After I learned what she has been through, I first thought it was that and dismissed it. What I know now, I think Palpatine is not done with her."

"If I understand you right over the phone, you are being attacked by the same person, yes?"

Brandon nodded. "Have Teal'c mentioned the Sith to you all?"

"Yes he has, and a very small bit of this Force."

"The Sith is simply the Dark-side of the Force." Once Brandon saw he understood, he continued, "They make up of two people, a master and an apprentice. I have been told if there are more, they would simply turn on each other."

General Hammond replied, "That makes this Palpatine very dangerous."

"Yes it does. As far as I know, he is not looking for an apprentice, but a host. What I have been told, he is responsible for what you all are fighting, the Goa'uld."

Hammond said grimly, "Earth must be very involved with these Jedi Knights, or at least the ancient ones. From what I have been told by Jack, these Jedi Knights that had rescued Sam does not know anything about Earth. That is one reason I am glad you are here. It might be up to you to help Sam find their Stargate if it still exist in that galaxy."

"If those Jedi did not find the Jaffa weapons, then I would be concerned."

In surprise Hammond asked, "So the Jaffa does have a big history with the Jedi Knights?"

"Indeed they do. I think that is the big reason my Master wanted me here at this base. I believe Teal'c has more answers about the ancient Jedi Knight that can help me defeat Palpatine."

"You have full access to the facilities here. There is one thing I would ask of you. Please leave any weapons you have on you with me. They will be well protected."

Brandon smiled as he removed his lightsaber, "I apologize in not giving it to you sooner. Do be careful in using it." Brandon turned it on and continued, "It can eat through anything."

Seeing the power of what he had in his hand, he replied, "I can believe it! What do you call it?"

"It is a lightsaber." Brandon turned it off, and gracefully gave it to him.

Hammond immediately put it in his desk drawer. He said, "If you have to leave the compound either up to the surface or through the Stargate, I will give it back to you."

"No hurry General. A Jedi's weapon is the lightsaber, but we have a powerful ally, the Force."

"Teal'c told us about this Force, but what can you Jedi do with it?"

While still standing, Brandon closed his eyes and concentrated. Moments later, objects floated off the General's desk was rising and moving in the air. After Brandon put everything back where they were, he said, "That is the basic use of the Force. When we use a lightsaber, with the right training, we can do thing that most could not dream of doing. Each Jedi can have unique skills. Mine is able to run faster than sound and interpret just about any language."

"I can see why you are a target of this Palpatine character. If he has your powers, he would be inexorable."

There was a knock on the door. After Hammond gave order to come in, Teal'c saw he had company. He replied, "Sorry to disturb you. I can come back later."

Hammond replied, "Interesting that you would show up about now. Teal'c, I wanted to introduce Brandon Bowers to you. He will be helping us get Sam back."

As Teal'c was quietly examined over the newcomer, Hammond said, "He is also a Jedi Knight that was trained by Sam but a good many years in the future."

Teal'c gave him a full Jaffa loyalty bow and said something in his native tongue. Brandon used the Force to reply back in the same language.

After they were communicated fabulously, Hammond asked for Teal'c to be with him. He told him about why Palpatine is after him.

Teal'c said, "I would have to agree. I believe that you can do a lot more with the Force than you may realize. I will die before he or anyone can do you harm."

Brandon replied, "Thank you. My main concern is not for myself, but for all of you. I know all what you have faced, but this is very new to you."

"On the contrary, I have learned more than what I might have told you in your time line. There are some things that I could not tell you even if I had all the time in the world. When I was in my latest kel'no'reem, I meditated on all that was told to me about these Jedi Knight and what Captain Carter told O'Neill."

Brandon asked, "What do you know of a person by the name of Palpatine?"

Teal'c grimaced, "What I was told about him, I know that he was one evil person. All the Goa'uld System Lords combined could not bring out the horrors that I have heard of the one you speak."

General Hammond stated, "I think we need to have another meeting. Teal'c, please gather the rest of SG1. Tell them to meet in the conference room in the hour. Brandon will be taking the place of Dr. McKay as our advisor on these Jedi Knights."

Teal'c gave a small bow and left.

Hammond put his attention on Brandon. He said, "You are the only one that can help us. I do not know how you will affect the time line here, but do not worry about that. Getting Sam back is the first priority."

Brandon smiled, "Remember General time is not linear. I cannot mess up the time line. The ancient Jedi Knights have been traveling through time a great deal without anyone noticing."

* * *

Everyone was in the conference room. General Hammond and Brandon were already seated. Colonel O'Neill asked as he looked at him, "You must be this Jedi I have heard about."

"Yes sir, I am. It is good to meet all of you."

Daniel smiled, "Same goes for us. I take it you know all of us?"

Brandon smiled, "Yes I do."

Dr. McKay stated, "Should you be here? Just sitting there can cause serious implications to the time line."

General Hammond answered, "From what Brandon has told me, it will not, but I am concerned about Sam meeting with Brandon now."

Jack replied, "So am I. If she is your Jedi Master, then I strongly feel that you need to stay away from her at the moment."

"If my Master told me that I must be here, then I believe that the one that has corrupted this time line, as you have put it, lies in the hands of the one that kidnapped her and is after me to be the new host of the Dark-side."

Teal'c said, "From what I have been told of this individual, he has the power to corrupt a great deal in life. If the host he has is dying, then he would do everything he can to go after Brandon. There are no rules in survival. There are only the right results"

Daniel said, "That would make him a very dangerous person. If he is after Brandon, how did Sam get involved?"

Brandon sadly answered, "To get to me. I do not know why he had to go all the trouble to kidnap her to get to me, but for some reason it was the only way."

All the sudden a voice of Sam rang out in thin air, "_**Hi guys.**_"

_**General Hammond replied enthusiastically, "It is great to hear your voice." **_

_**Sam replied, "It is great to hear your voice too sir." **_

_**Jack did his little protest act. "You are not allowed to call us sirs. You are out of jurisdiction."**_

_**Sam smiled and restated, "It is great to hear your voice too George." **_

_**General Hammond asked, "What can we do for you." **_

_**Sam told them about some of the Jedi Knights found some staff weapons and zat'nik'tels. **_

_**Daniel got excited. "That is why those nine chevrons were so familiar."**_

_**Sam replied in astonishment, "Nine chevrons! That means I am really out in the boonies of space." **_

_**Teal'c asked, "What else have you found?" **_

"_**Luke and I are going to that planet right now. If we find anything more or not, I strongly believe Chulak is the bridge to get to where I am."**_

_**General Hammond said, "Sam how are you being treated. I mean can you tell me more about these Jedi Knights?" **_

"_**They are wonderful people. They are doing all they can to help me deal with all that I have dealt with before they rescued me. I trust them completely."**_

"_**Not to be rude Sam, but I would like to talk with them before I can rightfully send anyone else your way. I hope you understand what I am saying?"**_

"_**I do George, and I fully understand. I will talk with them about this issue. I was told I am the only one that had the ability to use the Force to communicate at this distance. I think it has to do with my love for Jack."**_

_**Jack smiled. "Cool." **_

_**Everyone smiled at Jack's silliness. **_

_**Daniel asked, "Could it be possible for us to see you? We can only hear your voice."**_

"_**Let me concentrate for a moment." **_

_**All the sudden she appeared as sitting as she was on the ship, but she was sitting on the middle of the table facing them all.**_

_**Jack replied, "Cool duds." **_

_**Sam smiled, "Good I did it." **_

_**Teal'c replied, "You look great Sam, and it is good to see you again." **_

"_**It is so wonderful to see all of you again. You do not know how much I missed you all."**_

_**General Hammond smiled, "Now that I can fully trust these Jedi Knights, I want you to believe that SG1 will be coming to you soon." **_

_**Sam started to cry. Sam cursed at herself for doing so. **_

_**Jack protested, "I will have none of that Sam. You are allowed to cry on Force visual communications." **_

_**Sam laughed. "Thanks Jack. I will remember that." **_

_**Daniel said, "Not to pressure you, but it might be better if you find this Stargate. As far as we know, it could be buried." **_

"_**Good point. Hopefully I will find something on this planet. I will try to contact you when I do."**_

"_**Since there are nine chevrons to dial here, I hope you all can find a powerful source to be able to dial that distance."**_

_**Sam was constantly studying the quiet figure sitting close to General Hammond; she asked "Do I know you? You feel extraordinarily familiar."**_

_**Brandon was a bit fearful in answering, but he did not want to be rude in not doing so. He answered, "Yes you do. Years from now we will meet."**_

_**Sam grinned, "How time flies. We are meeting right now it seems."**_

_**Brandon smiled back, "Yes, indeed."**_

_**She was able to read his thoughts as she did when he was with her as a teenager, "You want to call me Master, don't you?"**_

"_**Yes I do. You will train me to be a Jedi when you come back to Earth."**_

"_**Right now, I have not been able to find a Stargate."**_

_**Brandon knew she would, but if he was sent here would that change?"**_

_**Sam continued, "I am hopeful that we will find something. These Goa'uld weapons were left for a reason, and I believe there will be more to find."**_

_**McKay said, "Sam, you might need to find a way to get to a closer Stargate. I know it will mean hopping through a few Stargates to get to Chulak, but it might be the only way if either one of us cannot find a powerful source."**_

"_**I do not think so. I do not know how you all got these nine chevrons, but they are it, and you are the ones that appear to do the traveling."**_

_**Teal'c said, "If the Jaffa long ago used the Stargate to go to the galaxy you are in, then that power source should still exist on Chulak." **_

_**Jack said, "Stay safe Sam, and please let me know what you find." **_

_**Sam replied, "I will my love." **_

_**Jack responded, "I love you too Sam."**_

Everyone looked at Brandon after the image of Sam vanished.

Brandon looked more concerned than anything. Colonel O'Neill asked, "What is wrong?"

"She is hurting a lot more than I thought. If you will excuse me, I would like to be alone."

Brandon quietly walked out of the room.

Everyone looked at Jack to tease him quietly for showing his love for Sam publicly.

Jack frowned and replied, "What?"

General Hammond just grinned.

He looked at Teal'c and said, "I want you and SG1 to find this power source. I do not want any of you to come back without it. Dismiss!"

As SG1 was walking out of the conference room, Daniel said to Jack, "I see what you mean about Sam still has a lot of dreariness in her. Even though she tried to show a cheery side of her, she could not hide all her persecutions and all the rest she went through."

Jack stated, "That gentlemen is why we cannot fail to find that power source. She really needs us. I for one am planning to resign my commission to stay with her."

After Colonel O'Neill walked off, Teal'c replied, "It seems O'Neill is hurting because of how Sam feels."

Daniel said with great sadness, "I am beginning to feel the same way."

* * *

It was not long before Brandon felt the presence of Teal'c standing quietly near him. He turned around and just looked at him. He finally said, "It is bothering me how much she is hurting."

"We all saw that in her. In time, I believe she will convalesce."

Brandon nodded, "She will."

Teal's asked, "If the time line will not get messed up by you being here, why do you feel you cannot help her?"

"I do not know. I guess I am afraid I will take something away from her. Sometimes suffering can be very beneficial."

"You do not believe this to be true."

Brandon sighed, "I just do not know."

"Then live in the here and now. If you are here to right the wrong from Darth Sidious, you must not allow your emotions to blur your judgment."

"There is a lot to take in being here. At times I feel that I can do more destruction than good."

"It was Captain Carter that made first contact with you. I think it is right that you are in this time line. I am wondering if it were meant for you to be here so she can recuperate."

Brandon looked surprised and flabbergasted at the same time on what Teal'c just said. "That is very remarkable. Even Sam told me if it were not for me, she would not have improved. Now I am seeing there is more to it than giving her support all those years."

"There is a wise man from your history that said, "It's not the years of one's life that counts. It's the life of one's years."

Brandon smiled, "Abraham Lincoln said that. You are right, I am meant to be here, but I still feel a bit nervous about doing the wrong thing."

"That is normal and healthy. Our actions do have consequences. There will be changes to how the people, of this planet, live out their lives, but I believe it will be for the better than the worse. You are here against your will, but that does not mean you will go through suffering in the bad actions you will contribute to. I have made mine, and I have to live with it."

Brandon just looked at the ground for a few moments. He finally said, "I also miss my wife and daughter."

"Master Jedi, look at me." When he did, Teal'c continued, "I too miss my wife and son, but I am here because it is right for me to be here. I would do them a dishonor by not being where I am right now and living to the fullest I can with everyone here at the SGC.

* * *

Nomi knocked on Teal'c's door of the apartment he was living in. After he opened it, he smiled at her, "It is good to see you again. Please come in."

After shutting the door, Nomi asked, "I hope I am not interrupting anything?"

"You are not. I see you are distressed over something."

Nomi tried to smile, "Before Sam left, she told me about you and SG1 being with my husband. I thought it would be a good idea to talk to you about this after she told me that you had a big attachment for him."

Teal'c offered her a seat in the small living area. After they both sat down, he said, "As Sam told you, it was very hard for me not to greet Brandon like a lost brother when we first saw him in Atlanta, Georgia. I cannot put my finger on it, but I believe all those stories I was told as a child was to prepare me for his arrival shortly after Sam was taken from us. When General Hammond got me to be his guardian, I was honored to do it."

"What I do not understand is how can he be there and I have memories of all that has happened. I should not have these memories."

"We all will have different memories. Some might have happened without us realizing it."

After examining him for a moment she smiled, "You know the outcome of all he did?"

He nodded, "For the most part things are the same. That is why you still remember a great deal. As times goes by, you will start to learn things that has changed between you and him."

Nomi asked nervously and excitingly at the same time, "Like what?"

Teal'c smiled understandingly, "Close your eyes." After she did he continued, "Feel this from within you and not the Force." He waited a moment or two before continuing, "What do you feel?"

"I feel…" She open her eyes very quickly, "I felt that we did meet in my time, but it had nothing to do with Palpatine time interference like last time."

Teal'c did not say anything.

She closed her eyes once more. After finding something else, "Amanda was born on Ambria than Earth. Later we moved to Earth. It was Brandon that set up a testimonial to remember Sam. In this time line, I never knew Sam personally. She must have stayed with the ancient Jedi Knights."

Nomi opened her eyes once more and asked, "Did Jack go with her?"

Teal'c nodded. "Charlie and Richard went with her as well."

"I still feel that I am Empress Jedi Knight, but how if we did not interact with Sam?"

"That is very easy and the reason for all the reality hopping. Remember you were given the titles 'Chancellor Jedi Knight' years ago in the first city of the Jedi Knights."

Nomi went wide eyed. "Sam must have told them about us going there, and prepared this in advanced, so that day could have taken place."

"It appears so, but I have no clue. I personally believe you are the true and only royal family. That could explain how Amanda is the Princess of the Jedi Knights. Sam was given her royal title by the ancient Jedi Knights after what she has done for them. From my understanding, there is no real royal heritage in her."

"How do you know this?"

"I was told a lot about the Jedi Knights when I was a child, including a great deal about Samantha Carter O'Neill."

"No flipping way! You are telling me that you knew this before you even met her on Chulak for the first time?"

Teal'c quietly nodded. I knew a great deal about the three of them. That is why I turned from Apophis as his first Prime. When I first laid eyes on her all those stories came flooding from my memories. I knew I had to rescue them. Do to that, I had to defy Apophis."

"I thought Master Bratac was teaching you that the Goa'uld was false gods."

"He did. Believe me, it was not that alone that cause me to declare him as a false god. Any Jaffa that did what I did would have been hunted down and killed. It is far worse than treason to defy a System Lord. I had done the same thing with others, but I saved their lives when I could. A Jaffa being an outcast is far worse than being killed."

Nomi just sat there quietly. Later she asked, "What now. Will I get my beloved husband back? This is so confusing. How the rest of the world lives is for them to do, but I want my dearest love back in my arms."

"Remember when you were told that you both will be the ones to destroy Palpatine?"

Nomi got a bit frustrated and answered, "Right now I do not give a damn about him. I simply want Brandon back. The only dealing I will have with Palpatine is to kill him for taking him away from me."

"As far as I know, there was no proof he sent Brandon back in time."

Nomi angrily asked, "Then who in the hell did?"

Teal'c smiled to help calm her down, "Brandon was just as upset, but mostly due to your feelings. Since he was never in any danger, Brandon realized it was pointless to find out how he was sent back. If anything the information would come to him."

"Did it?"

Teal'c quietly stood up and walked to the furniture with a drawer. After he opened it, he took out a sealed envelope."

Nomi immediately opened it. She took out the letter and read it:

My dearest love,

Please do not be sad, I will be with you sooner than you think. Continue with the war as usual. If things are done right here, the war that all of you are facing will be like a bad memory. I cannot say if it will be like it never happened. We know that some memories will exist.

If Teal'c was the one that gave you this letter, than you already have some of the memories that have happened due to me being where I am. I know that I am here to set things to right. When I went back in time to be with Sam in her teenage years, I felt that this was not over with. This time I know it will be.

You see my love Sam was an important target in being kidnapped. It was not just because of me. Sam was taken so she could not give the ancient Jedi Knights the Force. He was after me because I was the one that made it possible for her to do so. Now that we are both where we were meant to be, he has lost a great deal of all he had set in motion a trillion years ago.

As you read this, I know that you are getting more of the memories of things being set right. This does not mean I am done. I will be in your arms when you least expect it. I cannot wait till that day.

Nomi said out loud, "Neither can I my dearest love."


End file.
